Digimon App Tales
by EZ2412
Summary: This tale is about two digital species who are in conflict with each other in a epic battle. Digimon, monsters that are made of data who are from the Digital World. Appmon, monsters who are Artificial Intelligences that are born in the Net Ocean. The story begins with two boys with different occupations, a Digimon Tamer and Appli Driver.
1. Vol 1 Prologue

It is at night in New York City in the year 2022-

A black car is driving through the streets before stopping at the main entrance of the building.

The building is named Spyrix Corporation, an international enterprise known for advanced electronics and technology. The company has many technological breakthroughs over 10 years since the business was born, and it's currently one of the famous companies in the world.

The black car door is open, and a man in a suit steps out and walks inside the building.

As the man walks through the corridors, one of the employees saw him and walk formally towards the man.

(Employee) "Good evening, president Roman."

(Roman) "Yes, good evening to you, too."

The man in a suit is Maxie Roman, the current president of the American division of Spyrix Corporation. He is a tall, thin American man with a stern face and black chin length hair that curls outwards at the end. He looks around 40 years-old and wears glasses with black frames.

(Employee) "Mister President, I believe that there are no meetings or press conferences in the schedule since I last checked few hours ago. So what's brings you to the building this late?"

(Roman) "I'm here to check on a special project to see how the process is going."

(Employee) "Ah. It is possible that the project could be Project Digi-"

The employee pause and trembles of what he's about to say as he is being glared by the president angry eyes.

(Roman) "I've mentioned to the staffs that is classified information that many of you don't need to know, and I also believe that you shouldn't be spreading that info around here or else..."

(Employee) "Ye… yes sir!"

The employee timidly move aside and the president walks away, not minding the gazes around him.

The man breath out in relief after seeing president was outside of his viewpoint. He remember that the director has a very strict and serious personality. Roman doesn't tolerate with anyone who disappoint or fail his orders.

Especially the special project that the company has been developing. This project is very restricted and only limited to special staffs that are chosen to work with the task. That is why most employees know nothing about else about the project except only by its name: Project Digitize.

(Employee) _What is so special about that project? I know that it is a secret plan so that rival companies won't find out, but what the project is all about?_

The male employee can't help thinking about that project and ask a question that nobody knows.

Maxie Roman walks through the hallway before entering a room where is very limited access to selected staffs.

The room is a lab filled with computers, and the workers are mostly researchers and engineers that are tasked for this project.

(Roman) "Is the project ready to start?"

(Male researcher) "Yes, everything is ready for your permission, sir."

(Roman) "Good, then commence to start the first testing phase of Project Digitize now! And I warned you all to not disappoint me."

The president said the last sentences quietly, but most of the workers heard it and they begin the process very quickly.

(Roman) "Begin opening the portal and active the new program right now!"

(Man #1) "The portal is now open and stabilize, sir!"

(Woman #1) "The program is fully operational and begin to route to its destination, sir!"

(Roman) "Good! Begin to input more power to the program in order to increase its defenses!"

…

In cyberspace, the program is passing through the series of roads in the internet until it arrive into a place where exists a horizontal circle-like spinning portal.

…

(Man #2) "The program has reached its destination!"

(Roman) "Command the program to enter through the portal now!"

….

The program is approaching to the portal as it is being commanded. Then the portal begins to stir like it has been threatened.

….

During that time, the portal also affects the computers of the lab, causing several disturbances and malfunctions.

(Man #2) "Ahh! The computers are starting to gone haywire!"

(Woman #1) "Few of our computers have broken down, sir!"

(Man #1) "It's no good, director! As this rate, we may have the possibility of an explosion if this continues."

(Roman) "Keep the operation going. I will not stop the process due to some technical difficulties."

The workers begin to panic, fearing that the test will fail and endanger their lives.

But Roman stubbornly insisted to continue the process without concerning about the dangers right now.

…

The program is still approaching slowly to the portal.

But the portal stirring gets stronger as the program moves closer to it.

The entire process takes about 10 minutes as the program endure and enter through the portal.

…

During the process, most of the computers also endure and when the workers saw the program managed to enter the portal, they breathe out in relief.

(Roman) "Congratulations, my fellow workers. The first testing phase of Project Digitize is complete. We'll begin the second phase right when the program has landed on its designation. All of you, organize this place when it is ready for the next stage."

(Everyone) "Yes, sir!"

(Roman) "Soon, humanity will enter a new age of prosperity if this project is successful."

After Roman finish saying his orders and left the lab, the workers are repairing their equipment and fixing the lab as commanded.

…

Meanwhile, the program is descending into the mysterious giant sphere that looks like a planet.


	2. Vol 1 Chapter 1

**Authors Notes** ; Hello there, readers! This is the compressed version of Vol 1: Chapter 1 of my novel. I decided that I will compress my chapter parts because there will be a lots of chapters coming in volumes so it is easier to find them. Plus there will be more space for my future chapters. Thank you for reading my story. I would like to see your reviews anytime!

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Beginning of Destiny**

 **Part 1**

It is 8:00 am in the morning at Chōfu, Tokyo in the year 2022-

" _beep beep beep_ "" _beep beep beep_ "

An alarm clock begins to ring inside a room where a boy is sleeping on his bed. The boy starting to wake up from his sleep.

(Yusei) "Aaaaahh... I'm up… I'm up already…"

The boy, named Yusei Hikari, slam on the alarm clock in order to silence it. He is a young Japanese boy with his prominent black spiky hair that stuck out in front of his head. He looked around 13 years-old and is currently in his pajamas right now.

(Yusei) "Aaaahh…. Another day of school, huh? Great, time to wash myself up."

Yusei mutters unenthusiastically as he walks over to the bathroom and enters it. After a few minutes, Yusei is currently washing his face when he heard a voice shouted out to him.

(Mio) "Onii-chan! Hurry up! I have to use the bathroom, too."

 _(Japanese meaning; Onii-chan = brother)_

(Yusei) "Okay, okay already! I'm just done washing my face right now!"

Yusei impatiently replied back to the voice that belong to his little sister Mio. Mio Hikari is Yusei little sister who is 3 years younger than him. She is young girl with short light brown hair which is worn in pigtails with hair ties.

Yusei got out of the bathroom where Mio went inside and closed the door before saying 'thank you' to her brother. Yusei is putting on his school uniform in his room, and then he goes downstairs where breakfast was made by his mother.

(Yusei) "Morning, Mom. What's up with Mio, acting like she is in a rush or something?'

 _(Japanese meaning; Ohayo = Morning)_

(Hina) "Good morning, Yusei. It seems that Mio is getting ready for her friend birthday after school, today."

(Yusei) "A birthday party, huh? It seem she has something fun to do today. Is Dad already left to work?"

(Hina) "Yes, he already left to his office just a little while ago. I know that he is rarely at home lately, but you have to understand that he's very busy at his job due to his position."

(Yusei) "Yes, I understand."

Yusei and his mother have exchange a normal family conversation to each other. Her name is Hina Hikari and she is the mother of Yusei and his little sister, Mio. She is a young, relatively reserved woman who looks around 36 years-old and has light brown hair which is the same as her daughter.

When Mio went downstair for breakfast after finished preparing for school, both Yusei and his sister begin eating their breakfast. Later, after he's done eating his meal, Yusei grabs his school bag and puts on his shoes to get ready for school.

(Hina) "Do you remember to pack the things you need for school? Last time you forgot your homework, your grades went down a little. Also, your teacher call to say you need to take remedial math after class on Thursday due to you losing your math report. I hoped that you keep in mind that-"

(Yusei) "Yes! I know that! I've already got everything I need in this bag. I'm off, Mom!"

After irritatedly replied back to his mother, Yusei rode off with his bicycle on the way to middle school where he studies in.

The school that Yusei attended is called the American School in Japan A.K.A the ASIJ, an international private school that consists of an elementary school, a middle school, and a high school, all located on the Chōfu campus. The students are two thirds of children that come from many countries, and the remaining one third are Japanese students who speaks English.

Once Yusei arrives at the school gate, he parked his bike and head to the middle school section to get to his class. After he arrived to the classroom and open the door, he went to his seat when he spot a friend that is currently looking at his smartphone.

(Yusei) "Morning, Trova! Are you checking any news lately?"

(Trova) "Oh, Yusei, good morning! No. I've been checking the latest computer software prices in order to buy a new laptop."

(Yusei) "What? Don't you have a computer at home? Also getting a laptop is crazy expensive! I don't think that your parents will allow it."

(Trova) "Don't worry about it! I been saving enough of my allowances to buy a new laptop. My old computer is an outdated model so its performances are a bit slow and I already received permission from my parents. Plus it is nice to carry a laptop to travel other places and in case that I need it."

(Yusei) "Okay. If you're that confident, then I'll just drop it."

Trova Yamashiro is Yusei close friend who is a computer expert and a very intelligent boy. He is a bit shorter in height than Yusei and has light-blue hair.

They known each other since they first met in elementary school, and they have been very close friends since then. Trova is an 'indoor' type who's often spends his time with computers, laptops and smartphones while Yusei is an 'outdoor' type who's often doing extracurricular activities like baseball and video games.

(Yusei) "Man…. I can't wait for tomorrow! The next baseball game is going to be a win for my team!"

(Trova) "Well, good luck with that. ...Okay, I decided! After school, I plan to go to the electronics shop and check out which model is the best for me first. It's better to see the computer models in person after all."

(Yusei) "Hey… Do you mind that I'll help you out? I've got nothing to do after school or at home today."

(Trova) "Eh!? Are you sure? I thought that you already got a computer at home and all of you done was playing games and watch funny videos."

(Yusei) "Wha… What was with that reason!? I was only trying help you to pick your choices. Maybe I"ll found new computer for myself in case that I need it."

(Trova) "Ok, Ok! Sorry about that. Thanks for the help though."

As two boys are having a friendly conversation about their plans later, one girl overheard the discussion and decide to enter their conversation.

(Anzu) "Oh my gosh, Trova…. Do you ever not to think about lame and geeky things like computers or stuff? It made you less manlier than Yusei."

(Yusei) "Hey, Anzu?! Don't make rude complaints about his hobby! Also, it's not nice for you to eavesdrop our conversation."

Yusei complains to Anzu who makes rude statement. Anzu Akaihine is young Japanese girl who's in the same class and year with Yusei and his friend. She has shoulder-length light red hair and is about the same size and age as Yusei.

(Anzu) "Oh, Yusei! Sorry about that, and good morning! I was just saying about his hobby is not cool that's all. I don't get how you two are so different from each other and still hang out."

(Yusei) "It's doesn't matter that we are different or not. We're still friends, and we get along with each other as buddies."

(Anzu) "Okay, I get it. Remember what I say, Trova! Try to be a little more active, and good luck at the game tomorrow, Yusei!"

After Anzu said that and left to her, the boys resumed their discussion after being interrupted by her.

(Yusei) "Are you Ok, Trova? Don't take it seriously on what she said."

(Trova) "That's Ok, Yusei. I don't mind on what she said about me. I don't think that Anzu is being mean to me."

(Yusei) "Yeah, I get that. But she doesn't have to butt in our conversation like that."

(Trova) "Actually, I think that maybe Anzu interrupted our conversation might be involved you. She tries to talk to you sometimes during lunch or after the lesson have ended. I think Anzu might have a crush on you and the two of you will make a perfect couple."

(Yusei) "Do, Don't joked around like that!? Most of the time I feel awkward around her because I'm not use to the kind of girls like that."

Yusei said that with flustered face, and Trova who saw that wears a cheeky smile on his face.

When their teacher came in, Yusei and the other students went back to their respective desks.

(Yusei) _Looks like it was just another peaceful day._

Yusei thought about it while looking up to the sky through the window.

* * *

 **Part 2**

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the Spyrix Corporation in Tokyo-

The current president to the Japan division of the company is Hajime Katsura, and one of the board members is Kyoko Shiramine. Hajime Katsura is a tall old man who been president of the company for about 10 years and has gray hair. Kyoko Shiramine is a mature woman with chin-length brown hair and has a serious but calm personally.

Right now, both members of the same company are having an argument regarding about the project.

(Katsura) "I already told you this before, and I will repeat it! There's no way that I'll consider removing Roman out of his position or cancelling the project just because of one single board member disagrees!"

(Kyoko) "Mr. Katsura, I just heard that Roman is doing suspicious activity lately over this project. I think you should remove Roman position in the company because he is getting too dangerous for all of us to handle if he continues his experiment."

(Katsura) "Preposterous! Roman earns his position to lead the American division of the company, and I believe that his project will benefit this company's future if it's succede. Besides, you have no proof to back up your claim."

(Kyoko) "But sir! Roman crazy project will endangered the company's future! You have got to listen to me!"

(Katsura) "Enough! I believe that is the end of our discussion, Miss Shiramine! I see you at the next board meeting, and I hoped that you drop your suspicion about Roman project!

After Katsura finishing of what he said, He left the office leaving Kyoko with a frustrated expression behind.

Later, Kyoko is at her office, upsetting over the discussion with her boss and wondering on what her next move be.

(Kyoko) "...That old man! He's not taking my warnings seriously! At this rate, Roman is going to cause major problems for all of us."

(Satou) "Sounds like that the conversation have ended badly, huh? This is not going as well as I hoped."

(Kyoko) "Oh, Satou? You came here. Yeah, the director won't listen to me about Roman being acting strange lately. The boss is clearly enlivened about the project. The only thing we can do now is to keep an eye on Roman's movement and find some evidence of his plan."

Satou Hikari enters the office and starts to mope about the situation, and Kyoko begins discussing on what happened between her and their boss. Satou is Yusei's father and he works at Spyrix Corporation in the Research & Development department.

Both of them known about Maxie Roman because Satou was a former colleague of him and Kyoko former superior before Roman move to the American division.

They also knew about the other purpose of Roman project because two of them shared the same secret that they have discovered 5 years ago. Satou and Kyoko are now trying to stop Roman dangerous experiment.

(Kyoko) "By the way… Do you tell your family anything about what you're doing?"

Satou is slightly hesitate to answer that question before speaking again.

(Satou) "...I still didn't tell them about my other work yet. I just don't want my family to get involved with this since it is too dangerous."

(Kyoko) "But I think you have to tell them soon because things are going to get difficult later. I don't think that you haven't got any other choice. You, me and the rest of the people we cared about will have to be ready for the worst."

(Satou) "I know. Excuse me. I'm going to call of our contact to see how things are processing."

Satou left the office and bring out his phone while walking through the hall.

* * *

 **Part 3**

When the class bell rang its last sound, the students pack up their stuff and head out to their homes or other places.

(Trova) "We will meet at the train station to Shinjuku. I got to go home to change my clothes."

(Yusei) "Same for me. I'm going to tell my mom about our plan later. See ya!"

After finish saying that, Yusei and Trova went to their respective houses.

Yusei call his mother ahead of time about his plan while riding through the streets. Yusei finishing his call and putting away his phone when he heard a loud car alarm suddenly honk at his direction.

" _Honk! Honk!_ "" _Honk! Honk!_ "

(Yusei) "What the...!?"

Yusei turns around to the direction of the car alarm, and he saw the car that is making that noise and a vending machine with a touchscreen. The car stopped honking as if it's finishing its purpose, and the vending machine display went blank and begins to type words on its screen.

 **"Yusei… Hikari..."**

(Yusei) "!?"

Yusei is greatly shocked that his name have appeared on the screen. He doesn't know on why the machine has his name written on it.

(Yusei) "It… It's this some kind of prank that someone pulling on me?!"

Yusei is hesitated to go toward to the vending machine, but he shakes it off his hesitation as curiosity overcame him and peddle toward the machine.

He gets off his bike and inspects around the vending machine, but no evidence have shown that it was wired by someone. Then he looks around his surroundings, but no suspicious person or people is around the area.

(Yusei) "What the heck…?! Then it must be hacked wirelessly by someone, but who could have done this?"

Yusei pondering his thoughts over the situation when he hears a ' _thump_ ' sound from the bottom of the vending machine.

(Yusei) " _Huh_!?"

Yusei is shocked once again when he heard that before looking at screen and saw new words on it.

 **"Take… the… digivice…"**

(Yusei) "Take the… Digivice?"

Yusei repeated those words absently while looking at the screen. He doesn't have a clue on what a Digivice is, but he slowly extend his hand toward to the bottom of the vending machine. Then he feels something hard, grasps it and slowly pull it out to reveal it's shape.

(Yusei) "What is this…? Its looks like some kind of toy or something?"

Yusei mutters as he looked at the device on his hand. It is a white device that looks more like it hasn't been colored yet. It has a large white button on the lower part and a screen on the upper part. It also has a slot on the right side near the screen and few buttons on the other side.

As Yusei checking the device, he notice that new words appear on the screen of the vending machine again.

 **"The… beginning… of… destiny… has… come…"**

After that the screen went dark, and in a few seconds, the screen is on again with the same display before. It was like nothing happen before a few minutes ago.

(Yusei) "What in the world just happen…?"

Yusei said that quietly while confusedly looking at the device in his hand. He didn't know that he will experience the most extraordinary and hardest journey in his life.

* * *

 **Part 4**

At the Spyrix Corporation in New York City-

At the lab, Maxie Roman and his workers are preparing for the second phase of Project Digitize.

(Roman) "Men. Today, we begin the next stage of our project by connecting to our computer to the program."

All of the workers are listening to his words after finishing the preparations.

(Roman) "This is the most important step of our project. We won't just stop and ruin the future of mankind because you're fearing for casualties so I am expecting to all of you to cooperate or face the consequences for your incompetence and disloyalty."

The workers are shaken in fear from their boss's words and begin their operation.

(Man #1) "Active the connection process!"

(Man #2) "The connection process is activated! Now locating the program designation!"

(Man #3) "The program is found, sir! Shall we active the program, sir?"

(Roman) "Good, it seem that all of you understand your position very well. Men! Active the program **Diablo**!"

Roman makes a small grin as he is satisfied with the process and loudly announce the next step to their plan.

…

In the area where the program had landed is a forest. The forest is a vast horizon of trees that looked sturdy and livid, but looking very closely in detail they have circuit-like surfaces on them.

In the middle of the forest, there is an area that has been devastated all over the field. Trees that been destroyed or break apart, scorched marks appear on the ground or trees, and a huge hole that looks about the same size as a meteor crater.

At the center of the hole is a blue, oval-shaped object that looks like a huge egg. It's lightly glowing for every few seconds while motionlessly lying on the ground.

Suddenly the egg-shaped object starts to glow more intensely than before and begins to shake itself. Cracks starts to appear on the surface of the object that looks like it is hatching, and more cracks appearing as it's continues to glow brighter every second.

After a few seconds, the top part of the object is scatter into pieces, and the shining glow stopped all of the sudden as it's responding to that action.

What appear from it is a light blue, jellyfish that only has one orange eye.

…

(Man #1) "Sir, the program **Diablo** has successfully activated!"

(Roman) "Excellent, things are going smoother than I thought it will be. All of you, keep monitoring the program to see the results, and in case if its encounter any problems, report back to me! I won't tolerate any failures if any of you- hmm?"

Roman stopped in the middle of giving his orders to them when he notice one worker is sitting near the computer, browsing through the files and sites.

The worker name is Kelvin Diamond, one of the workers in this project. He is a white man who is an American and looks around thirty-six years old. He wears a white lab coat and black pants which makes him look like a scientist than his actual occupation as programmer.

Kelvin is right now secretly searching the source coded files and info on biological viruses from other sites. After putting every information in one folder, he emailed the files to his accomplices.

(Kelvin) "...Alright, everything seems to be in order."

(Roman) "May I ask what everything is in order, Mr. Diamond?"

(Kelvin) "Huh!?"

Roman quietly approach to Kelvin who already sent his email and asked him in a threatening tone while ignoring Kelvin surprised expression.

(Kelvin) "Mr. Roman, sir! I, I didn't see you coming here?! What seem to be the problem, sir?"

(Roman) "I'm the one who ask the question first, Mr. Diamond. What is everything to be in order?"

(Kelvin) "I was just reviewing the details and information about our project, sir. I want to make sure that everything going smoothly as planned."

(Roman) "...Is that so?"

Roman replied with a dubious expression. He didn't believe Kelvin claim as he previously seen his actions sometime during each experiment. Then he began asking his next question.

(Roman) "By the way… I noticed that sometimes you make a phone calls during work hours, even after the experiment is finished. I believe I've mentioned that information on the project is highly classified."

(Kelvin) "Oh… that?! I was just talking to an old classmate of mine from the university that I use to study in. We were talking about the times we had during classes. I say nothing about my work to him."

(Roman) "I see… And what is the name of your friend, Mr. Diamond?"

Roman continue to press more questions to Kelvin when another worker interrupt their conversation.

(Man #1) "Mr. Roman! We had a critical situation right now, sir!"

(Roman) "What the matter!? Don't tell the program is having defects right now!?"

(Man #1) "No sir! The program is in normal condition. However, the portal that we were currently using is becoming unstable right now! Also, there are readings that other portals have started to appear all over cyberspace!"

(Roman & Kelvin) "" **What!?** ""

Right after the conversion is several computers begins to show sparks and electricity all over the lab. The screens of the computers have swirling patterns appear in the background.

Not only Roman, Kelvin is also shocked as two of them stared at the bizarre phenomenon with astonished faces.

* * *

 **Part 5**

-About ten minutes earlier before the second stage of the project.

In the ward of Shinjuku, the busy streets are always swarming with people everyday as it is the most commercial and administrative centre in Japan.

At that place is where two boys walking through the streets crowded with people while having a serious discussion. The boys were Yusei Hikari and Trova Yamashiro.

(Trova) "...Nope. I got no info of the thing you gotten and there is no device that look similar in appearances as this one. Still, I find it hard to believe that you got this toy thing at a vending machine."

(Yusei) "Hey, I know this is surreal but the truth is in my hand. I don't know if this is some kind of advertisement or a scam."

(Trova) "I hardly doubt that both of those theories are reliable. If it is true, the person wouldn't planned to put the "Digivice" or whatever that thing called in a vending machine and wait for someone instead of doing it himself. This situation is very odd but also interesting."

After that event Yusei went home and changed his outfit. Now he is wearing red sleeveless jacket with a white collar and stripe, black undershirt, baggy blue jeans with black, red and white running shoes. Then he headed to the train station where he met Trova at the meeting place. He saw Trova wearing a white collared shirt under a blue one, and grey pants with green shoes.  
Both of them are going to the electronic shop in Shinjuku area to decide which laptop model is best to buy.

While riding on the train, Yusei told Trova of his experiences after he went home from school. He knew that his best friend would be the best choice to talk about it as Trova is surprisingly have knowledge of this sort of stuff. Trova is the curious type that has a hobby not only he's into computers and technology, but also strange stuff like supernatural phenomenon and science fiction. Trova have slightly shocked yet excited expression after Yusei told him about it.

(Trova) "...I still can't believe that the search app doesn't show at least one information that is related to the Digivice. It never happened before…"

(Yusei) "D, Don't say such an exaggerated claim! Even the search app isn't always reliable."

(Trova) "But this search app was made by Spyrix Corp! THE Spyrix Cooperation! The company that your dad works, has the most advanced technologies and applications in the world! Their product's performances are way more effective than anything from other companies."

(Yusei) "Uhh… Trova? I get the idea but-"

(Trova) "Their applications are the best products of the company! For example, the search app is awesome as it can search over 100,000 of information in a few seconds. The results are magnificent as the information are really close to the topic you type in. Also the weather app have 90% of accurate prediction of what weather we're having."

(Yusei) "Aren't we still talking about the Digivice-"

(Trova) "The navi app shows the shortest route that only take a few minutes to the right destination, and the twitter app that can translate over 50 languages and communicating with people from other countries. Every appli performances is getting better and faster after every update. Man, I still envy you that your dad got the best job in the world! Do you know that the Spyrix iOS is going to be updated next month!? Ooo, I can't wait for it to happen-"

(Yusei) "' _Sign'_ … no good. Trova has hit into "encyclopedia" mode already. This going to take a while."

Yusei sighed and muttered as he saw his friend going on and on about random stuff that is completely unrelated to the main topic. His friend is usually quiet, polite and calm but whenever he talk about his hobbies, he gets hyperactive around that sort of thing and begins explaining it in full detail for hours. Yusei called this as "encyclopedia" mode since Trova sounded like one.

It is impossible to keep the conversation on track once Trova get like this so Yusei decide to hold it off and ask again next time.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the electronic shop as Trova stop his rambling and look excited while Yusei relieved that Trova "encyclopedia" mode has ended.

Both boys enter the shop and begin look around the shelves full of electronics goods. As they head further inside the prices of each product became more expensive than the items near the front entrance of the shop. Even the item lowest price is still expensive for Yusei to buy.

(Yusei) _Oh my god!? I barely have allowance for a year to buy this thing, even it is the cheapest one!? I just glad that my dad brought me a computer for my birthday._

Yusei thought of that when Trova saw something that caught his attention.

(Trova) "Huh? What is happening on this laptop screen?"

(Yusei) "What's wrong about it, Trova? Isn't that just the new model background?"

(Trova) "No…. I never seen that kind of background before, and I'm pretty sure laptops don't vibrate like that."

Yusei and Trova were curiously watching one of the laptops that it's screen shows a mysterious vibration-like visual effect. As the vibration grows stronger, both of them started to feel nervous.

(Yusei) "H, hey Trova? Is it me or it is shaking more intensely than before?"

(Trova) "I, I don't think it is your imagination. I seeing it, too. Do you think maybe we should get out here before things get, you know, crazy?!"

Both of them nodded to each other and they slowly back away from the laptop when suddenly-

" _Beep beep beep_ "" _beep beep beep_ "

(Yusei) "Huh?! Where that sound coming from?!"

(Trova) "Yu, Yusei!? Your pocket! It's coming from your pocket!"

Yusei looked at his side on his jacket and heard the sound from his left pocket. Then he stretched his hand inside and took out it.

It is the Digivice that he found earlier. The mini-screen in the middle is blinking lights every few seconds and creating beeping noises.

(Yusei) "What is going on here…?"

Yusei couldn't understand why the Digivice is acting strange right now. Before he realized the thing suddenly becomes brighter, and the next thing happen is a beam of light pointed to the laptop.

Yusei thought the weirdest thing happen to him is that a oval-shaped swirling hole appear from the laptop. It looked like a portal or something.

(Yusei) "What the…?"

(Trova) "Yusei!? What is happening to your body?!"

Yusei turn his head to Trova astonished face, revealing a questioning expression to him before looking down and immediately freaked out.

His body is turning transparent as he saw his structure is breaking down into pieces. He realized too late that he is turning into data and is currently being pull into the portal.

(Yusei) "AAAaaaaaHHHhh!?"

(Trova) "Yusei!?"

Trova panicking saw his friend screaming as he is being sucked into the hole before it closed up.

Silence covers the whole area with only the dumbfounded Trova standing there in shocked of what is happening.

(Trova) "...What... in the world… is going… on…?"

Trova slowly mutters with no one answer that question.

…

(Roman) "All of you! Do something about this problem, immediately!"

(Man #1) "Sorry, sir! This is beyond our ability to handle this situation!"

Roman angrily glared at the men who are greatly terrified of the situation. He thought the project is processing very smoothly and well, and he also thought up counter measures in case of emergency. He is about to sort out the current problem before this situation happen.

For this kind of phenomenon to occurred… How could he not be upset about it!

Before Roman order his workers to fix it, all of them noticed that the computers started to dim down and the portal image has disappeared from the screens. Sparks and electricity stopped as well and everything is returning to normal.

(Roman) "Men! What is the status of the portal and the program?!"

(Man #1) "Sir, the portal condition is normal and the connection to the program is still linked! Also, other portals except this one have disappeared from cyberspace."

All of them are relieved about the situation is handled without a problem, including Roman and Kelvin. Roman then deeply thinking on this situation…

(Roman) _How could this happen? This never occurred during our experiment before… Could it be that something in the program caused this to happen? I'm a bit skeptical about the program is the cause but…_

While Roman thinking quietly about the possibilities of what cause this to happen, Kelvin saw this as a chance and quietly walks away from him to avoid questioning. Then Roman begin his next command to his workers.

(Roman) "Men! We'll put on hold to the project and start searching any errors or information of the situation earlier. I want to know what has occurred during the phenomenon and don't miss out any single detail you can find. I'm going to see our 'Program Doctor' to discuss some details of our experiment. I expect results by the time that I return or there will be punishment for incompetence."

After giving his order, Roman turns around and left the lab. The workers begin their investigation of any information they can find.

(Kelvin) _The 'Program Doctor'? Looks like I need to check on this doctor of his._

Kelvin thought of that while stealthy tracking Roman to his accomplice.


	3. Vol 1 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Yusei in the Digital World**

 **Part 1**

In the forest there is one boy lying motionlessly on the ground, and then slowly waking up from his state.

(Yusei) "Ugghh… Ouch… What a rush… That's a very weird experience that I'll never do it again."

Yusei sluggishly stand up on the spot and clear his mind before noticing his surroundings.

(Yusei) "What is this place…? I remember I was in an electronic shop with Trova to look at the laptop model when one of them sucked me in. It looks like a forest near summer camp that I went. But something feels very… odd about it. "

Yusei is checking the forest to see any differences or any figures he can find before giving up his search.

(Yusei) "Forget it. I never get anywhere with these while standing here. Oh yeah, my phone! I can check about where this place is and call Trova or anyone else for some help."

Yusei shove the Digivice back to his pocket and check his phone to call someone, but he notice that his phone is not working.

(Yusei) "What the heck, man?! Why is it not working? Great, I stuck on an unknown forest with a broken cell phone all alone around here. Guess the only choice I have is to move forward."

Yusei frown on his situation before heading out in the forest. As he walking through the forest, he noticing few things along the way like leafs and trees have circuit-like patterns on them or some of the grass have many colors like blue, red, pink, etc.

(Yusei) "This place is very weird. Am I in a virtual reality simulator where my whole body have transferred. I feel like I'm in a fantasy world or something. Trova would be very jealous of me when he founds out."

(Yusei) "Man, how long I have been walking in this stupid forest?"

Yusei complains after seeing no ending of the forest. After walking through the woods that feels like hours, he finally see light at edge of the forest and rush to it. After coming out of the woods, he headed toward to a cliff and stand on it before viewing his surroundings.

(Yusei) "Wow! This place looks big and amazing! This place really feels like a fantasy world! No, maybe more a like a science fiction world!"

What Yusei saw is huge plain field out in the open, but that's not the only thing that is surprising. There are packets of data that act like tumbleweeds roaming across the plains. On the left he saw a wasteland that look desolated, and on the right is a frozen land that looks like winter continues on forever.

The most surprising thing that he ever saw is a pulsing globe of code and light in the sky. No matter what plain it is viewed from, it is still visible in the clear sky. It surprisingly resemble Earth but with a digital surface.

Yusei thinking that his friend will definitely scream his lungs out in excitement if he's here when he noticed a village far from here.

(Yusei) "Could it be…? A village! It must be! Finally, I could get some answer of where I am."

Yusei excitedly headed toward to the village with hope fill in his chest. As he walking through the plains, he noticed some noise coming from above and looks up.

(Yusei) "Hmm? What's that? Some kind of plane is coming over?"

As Yusei stopped walking for a bit, he notice that the plane is coming closer towards him and immediately panicked of the "plane" true appearance.

(Yusei) "Oh my god!? That is not a plane! It is a huge bug!"

Yusei ran to get far away from the huge bug when it passed over him, and it causes a strong updraft that made him lose balance and trip over.

(Yusei) "Ouch… I didn't see that coming. This is so not my lucky day."

Yusei barely standing up despite the pain and resume walking to the village. When he arrive at the entrance, he felt relief that he made it before looking closer at the village and becomes paused of what he just saw.

The village looks fine like any old village. It's residents are what made Yusei turn tense. The inhabitants don't look like human as most of them were small creatures with no legs or arms and have rounded-shaped bodies. Few of them have short stubby limbs and some of them look like animals or plants.

(Yusei) _Oh my god. They look… so cute! I can't believe what I'm seeing._

Yusei make a comment in his head when one creatures noticed him and curiously come toward him. Soon, other creatures also noticed him and later they were swarming around Yusei.

(Red creature?) "Hey, I never see you here before…. Where do you come from?"

(Pink blob?) "Wow! You're so big! What kind of Digimon are you?

(Plant thing?) "Are you really a Digimon? You look very strange."

(Yellow cat-like creature?) "You smell very weird, too."

(Yusei) "Uh..."

Yusei is unable to answer their question as they keep coming after another. This commotion is going on for a while until a bigger creature come over.

This creature is a small, orange dinosaur with a shabby tail. It's head and snout are bigger as the rest of it's body, and it has light green eyes. It also has shape teeth and claws.

(Orange dinosaur?) "Hey! What are you guys doing over there?"

(Red creature?) "Oh, we find this funny man outside of our village. We want to know what he is."

(Orange dinosaur?) "Huh? A funny man?"

The orange dinosaur look at Yusei tilting his head in curiousity and Yusei also look back at him. Both of them were silently observing each other until-

(Orange dinosaur?) "You… smelled really nice and reassuring."

(Yusei) "What! What with that statement?!"

 _Don't tell that he is thinking of eating me…_ Yusei thought of that in fright before a loud voice made him coming back to his senses.

(Fur creature?) "Oh, Agumon! What going over there?! Is it safe?"

(Agumon?) "Hey, Gabumon! It's okay. He smelled nice and looks harmless. Come over here!"

The creature named Gabumon timidly walks toward to where Yusei and Agumon are. He's cover in a blue fur cape but some of its feature under it clearly states that he is a reptile and has a horn on his head.

(Gabumon) "Uhh… Who are you and where do you come from?"

(Agumon) "Don't act so scared, Gabumon. I think he looks like a nice person. Although, I never seen this kind of Digimon before. He doesn't smell like one either."

(Yusei) "My, My name is Yusei Hikari. Junior high school student, 2nd year. I'm from Tokyo, Japan and where is this place? What are you anyway?"

Yusei nervously introduce himself half way before regaining his composure and ask them a question calmly. He realized that they are speaking both Japanese and English, and they seem harmless enough to communicate.

(Agumon) "Hi, I'm Agumon! Yusei, huh? What a weird name for a Digimon. Also what is 'Tokyo?'"

(Gabumon) "I'm… Gabumon. You don't know where you are? This is File Village in File Island. I never heard a place called Tokyo before either…"

(Yusei) "Digimon? File Island?"

Yusei never heard these terms before so he dreadfully realized that he might be someplace that is very far from his home. Before he ask more questions, a familiar "beeping" noise is giving off from his pocket.

(Yusei) "Huh!? No way… The Digivice!"

Not only Yusei, but also Agumon and Gabumon heard as two of them tilt their heads in confusion to that sound. Yusei take out the Digivice from his pocket and stare at it, thinking why it's suddenly acting up again.

The Digivice flashes and a holographic screen appear from it. Yusei is slightly surprised by that but he calms down again and raise his head up high. _So many things are already happening too fast!?_ Yusei thinks that and rack his brain out of it before start looking at the screen.

 **Digimon: Agumon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Digimon: Gabumon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

This is what it's said on the screen. Yusei realized that it shows information about those creatures, no, Digimon that he just met.

 _This really feels like RPG game._ Yusei thought of that in a weird sense before Agumon calls out to him.

(Agumon) "Hey, what are you looking at?"

(Yusei) "Huh!? Oh… Uh… You didn't see this screen?"

(Gabumon) "? What screen?"

(Yusei) "Oh, it's nothing! Never mind that!"

(Agumon) "Not only your name is weird, even you are weird, too."

Yusei crookedly smiled at their response. He didn't know why they couldn't see the screen in front of them except Yusei, but he decide not to think about and get back to the main topic.

(Yusei) "Anyway… Back to what I said. What are you guys? You said 'Digimon'... Is that what your kind is?"

(Agumon) "Hmm? Of course we are Digimon. What… you're not a Digimon?"

(Yusei) "Uh, no. I'm pretty sure that I'm just a normal human boy."

(Agumon & Gabumon) "" **Human!?** ""

Both of them widen their eyes in shock at the revelation that the boy they met is a human.

(Gabumon) "No way… He is human? I never seen one before… Could it be he's related to the rumors?"

(Agumon) "Wow… Yusei is human. I think understand why he looks so strange. Turns out that humans do exist."

(Yusei) "Huh? Is there something about me being human is strange?"

(Agumon) "No, it's not that. We just never met a human in this village before. What are we going to do about this?"

(Gabumon) "I know! Let's ask Elder Jijimon about this! He'll know what to do."

(Agumon) "Yeah, you're right! Jijimon will help!"

(Yusei) "Ji, Jijimon?"

 _(Japanese Term for Old man: Jiji)_

Yusei tilt his head in confusion before Agumon answer back at him.

(Agumon) "Yeah, he is the elder of our village! He knows way more stuff in the past. He'll know what to do! Come on! Let's go meet at his house! We'll take you to him!"

* * *

 **Part 2**

Yusei is following Agumon and Gabumon behind while looking around the village. He noticed that there are different varieties of Digimon as the holographic screen display info in front of him.

He saw a plant-like reptile talking to giant mushroom humanoid in a friendly conversion. The screen shows an analysis on them.

 **Digimon: Floramon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Digimon: Mushroomon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Virus**

He also saw a tiny, cute white Digimon which has limb-like objects growing under its body, or maybe it's head(?), lying on the grass, comfortably. Yusei finds it very adorable until the tiny Digimon starts to yawn, and he saw it's mouth widen with fangs which startled him.

 **Digimon: Tokomon**

 **Level: In-Training**

 **Attribute: Data**

As Yusei continues staring at the information on the screen while walking, other Digimon also noticed about him and begin gossiping to each other.

(Pink belly-band Digimon = Bokomon) "So that a human, huh. This is a fascinating discovery! I want to ask him about his kind and the human world."

(Sleepy-looking Digimon = Neemon) "He's human, right? Does he belong to the group of them in the rumors?"

(Floramon) "Wow! A real live human! Do you think he is the same as us? He's look a bit scrawny than in the rumors."

(Mushroomon) "I think he is just a kid though. Still, I don't trust him. Why did he appeared at our village entrance? This is definitely suspicion."

Yusei could only crookedly smiled as he's listening of their gossiping because he has no idea what to answer them. He became a bit excited when he heard that there might be other humans than himself in this world, but he didn't know if it is true or not.

Yusei group keep walking through while being stared by the villagers until they reach an old straw hut near the center of the village.

(Agumon) "There it is, Jijimon house! Hey, Jijimon! We need your help!"

(Jijimon?) "Is that Agumon! Keep it down! You don't need to shout this close! Come inside already!"

After that loud message coming from the hut, three of them went inside and Yusei first saw the Digimon known as Jijimon in his eyes.

(Yusei) _He's… really looks like an old man as his name stated!_

That was Yusei first impression when he saw him. Jijimon is a short Digimon which really resemble an old man. His face is covered all over with white hair and has a white beard. He wear a shabby, old cloth that cover his body except his hairy bare feet, and he's holding a cane with a cat paw glove at the tip.

(Jijimon) "Ho ho! So this is the human I hear so much recently! Care to introduce our quest to me?"

(Agumon) "Sure! This guy is Yusei, a human boy! He was lost and have no idea where he is so we were wondering that you can help his problem?"

(Yusei) "Ye, yes please! I need to know exactly of where I am, and possibly the knowledge of finding a way to home!"

(Jijimon) "Alright, alright settle down! How about we all sit down and you tell exactly of how do you get here."

After all of them sitting on the cushions provided by Jijimon, Yusei told them of how he went to a store with his friend, get sucked into a portal, round up in a forest and head to the village to find some answers.

When Yusei finish his story, the three Digimon were digesting the information in their minds before Jijimon speak out of his thoughts.

(Jijimon) "I see… So that what happens. You truly are a human from the human world. Could this ordeal happening be one of the sign of a greater change or disaster?"

(Yusei) "Change? Disaster?"

(Jijimon) "Don't mind that. It is just my muttering. Alright, it is time to enlighten you of your predicament. Although I doubt that I unable to answer all of your questions."

Yusei steady himself to listen as he saw Jijimon begins his explanation. Agumon and Gabumon are also ready to listen as they are curious with Yusei problem.

(Jijimon) "We are in File Island, one of the lands on the Digital World."

(Yusei) "Digital World?"

(Jijimon) "Yes. The Digital World is a world that is made of data that exist in a realm as you humans called the Internet. It is also the world that we Digimon live."

(Jijimon) "We are known as Digimon, short for Digital Monster, and we have existed with the Digital World since the beginning of its birth. We are creatures made of data, but we can feel and think just like living beings. We're not only build societies and communicate with each other but also fighting in combat and evolved to survival."

(Yusei) "Digimon, Digital Monster…"

Yusei is surprisingly shocked of the information that is given to him.

(Jijimon) "As your world network continually advances, our world also continues to expand and grow with it, along with our kind. The Digimon have been constantly evolved throughout the ages to adapt their surroundings and build civilizations that rival yours. But as your world have problems, the Digital World problem are included as well."

(Jijimon) "In the distant past, the Digimon population expanded too fast as our world advances so our resources struggle to support the masses. Soon there will be a competition for resources if this keep up. That was when Yggdrasill, the God of the Digital World, is born."

(Yusei) "Yggdrasill?"

Yusei remember that name before as he heard during a history lesson on mythology. He remembered that Yggdrasill is an immeasurably large tree which supported the various worlds in Norse mythology. He thought it was a coincidence that the Digimon God has the same name as the tree from his world.

(Jijimon) "Actually, Yggdrasill is the host computer who rules over all of the Digital World. It watches over and fixes problems of our world in the name of order for peace. So basically you can refer that it was closer to god."

(Jijimon) "But even so, problems are still escalating as our population continued to grow. Eventually it came to the point that there are barely enough resource to sustain and satisfied the Digimon so they begun to war among themselves for dominance. The fighting kept getting worse with every year has past and Yggdrasil, the host computer, is unable to handle the situation."

(Jijimon) "Our god kept searching and making solutions in order to deal with the problem, but it keep failing from time to time of every solution until it had finally gone mad and made it's last resort. Yggdrasil's final decision is that the human world must be eradicated since the process of your world network has intertwined with ours."

Yusei gasped and shocked at the fact that Yggdrasil has made a terrifying choice to his world in the past.

(Jijimon) "Of course, many Digimon in the distant past rejected that decision and they try to persuade their god to give up its judgement. But Yggdrasil won't change it's decision so easily and began to destroy those who oppose it. The Digimon have no choice but to fight their god, thus started a great war for survival of both worlds."

(Jijimon) "It was the greatest disaster in the history of the Digital World. Mountains collapsing, ocean rages during storms, and many casualties among both sides. The war took many Digimon lives, causing countless victims and lay ruins to our world. After a long battle between both sides, the Digimon have finally defeat their god and destroy it."

(Jijimon) "The cost for victory is high regardless, the damage from the war have left our beautiful world into a devastated state. Many lives have lost and recovery will take some time to take place. Thus the Digimon have created a new host computer named Homeostasis from the remains of the old one."

(Yusei) "Homeostasis?"

(Jijimon) "Yes, this new god priority is to maintain harmon and stability of both worlds. The restoration of the Digital World came after that, and the remaining Digimon were attempting to either help of what they can or build their own territories. After many years since the war the Digital World begin to regain some of its former glory and peace is reign over this age."

Jijimon finish his long story of the past. Agumon is constantly trying to stay awake from dozing and Gabumon nervously stiff during the story. Yusei used to listening long stories as he got unintentional training from his best friend Trova due to his giving of long explanation on many things.

(Jijimon) "But recent rumors have been reached to our village ears. Great number of Digimon have disappear during these few years and sightings of a strange group of people that look like humans appeared on some areas in our island. Also a shooting star have landed in the forest near here and now there is you appear, Yusei Hikari."

(Yusei) "Ye, yes! Sorry for disputing your village and I like to get back home as soon as possible. Do you think that you can tell me where are those group of humans are located? They might have a way to get me back to my world."

Yusei hopefully suggest that but Jijimon shook his head.

(Jijimon) "Unfortunately I don't know the exact location of the group since it is just a rumor, and I hardly doubt that they still stayed at that area any longer. Also, myself and the rest of the village don't know the way to travel between the real world and the Digital World."

(Yusei) "No way…"

(Jijimon) "Now, now. Don't be disheartened about that. We'll discuss more after lunch. I bet that your long trip had made you hungry."

(Agumon) "Yeah, lunch! Meat, eat meat now!"

(Gabumon) "Alright, I'm hungry, too!"

(Yusei) "I'm alright. I don't feel very hun-' _rrruuummmbbblleee_ '"

Yusei stomach is making a sound and remember he didn't eat lunch yet so he slightly embarrassed at that fact. Three Digimon also heard that and begin laughing out loud, including Yusei.

(Jijimon) "That okay. You youngsters need energy before start making plans. Come on and eat!"

* * *

 **Part 3**

In the Spyrix Corp building in New York City-

Roman is walking through the dark hallway until he reached a room that none of his worker know and went inside. The room is a private laboratory filled with a computer and books, and there is only one boy left in the lab who is currently sitting near a desk reading a book before Roman came in.

(Roman) "Good evening, Mr. Valorand. I trust that you are feeling well."

(Oscar) "Oh, Mr. Roman! I didn't get a notice that you are coming here. What seem to be a problem, sir?"

(Roman) "There was an incident during the second stage of our project, but it has been dealt with. However, in order to prevent this sort of incident happening again, I need to discuss some properties of the program that we've developed. After, most of the design and functions made by you."

(Oscar) "Oh my gosh! Was anyone hurt?!"

(Roman) "Yes, I told you that everything has been dealt with already. Now I want to hear your full explanation of the design of the program, Mr. Valorand."

(Oscar) "O, of course, sir! Sorry for interrupting. You see, I design the program from-"

Maxie Roman is currently having a discussion with Oscar Valorand. The boy is an European and came from a wealthy family with a rich history. He's currently wearing a white lab coat and black pants that fit his size. He also has short, pink hair which curls slightly at his neck and light blue eyes. He was referred the 'Program Doctor' by Roman due to his talents.

Oscar Valorand is a 14 year-olds boy, but he is young genius who graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13. His major is not only programming but also in biology and medical science.

(Oscar) "- and that is all the points about the program function."

(Roman) "Very good. I'll look over the process of our program later to see any results happening. By the way, I think it is time to introduce you to the rest of the workers. It is almost time to start the third stage of the project and I need your guidance in order to make this project a success."

Oscar becomes hesitated after hearing that he is needed.

(Oscar) "I'm not sure that I will help much… All I did was to compare the data of the biology of both humans and digital monsters."

(Roman) "Nonsense, you have been a great asset to our cause. If not for your genius mind, we won't able to complete our program much sooner. Also your chances of finding a cure of your family illness will be close to none."

(Oscar) "I… I don't know about that, but I'll consider it later."

Roman nodded at Oscar response and didn't ask anymore as he left outside from the room. After seeing him off Oscar nervously breath out and ponder over his situation.

Then something came flying out underneath the desk and landed on Oscar's head. It is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be its ears. Its has a short, stubby tail, and it's underside is a light cream color while his back and head are orange.

(Patamon) "Hey, Oscar? Are you okay? You look very sick?"

(Oscar) "I'm fine, Patamon. I just need to sort out my thoughts… It's nothing serious."

Oscar tries to hide his emotions from his friend and pretended that it was nothing serious, but Patamon wasn't fooled.

(Patamon) "I know the reason why you are doing this, but was it the right thing to do?"

(Oscar) "Patamon, it's okay-"

(Patamon) "You don't like what is happening right now, do you? You starting to doubt about that Roman guy plan."

(Oscar) "Patamon, that's not-"

(Patamon) "I don't like that guy, he scared me. He doesn't look like he care about his friends at all when he didn't say what happen to everyone who is involve-"

(Oscar) "PATAMON! That's enough!"

(Patamon) "!?"

Oscar angrily shout at his friend for making rude comment to his boss, and Patamon becomes quiet and timidly trembling a bit. After he realized what he did, Oscar calms down while trying to put Patamon down from his head to the side of his desk.

(Patamon) "I'm sorry…"

(Oscar) "I'm the one who should be sorry, Patamon. I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that."

Oscar apologetically smiled at his friend who worry about him.

(Oscar) "Look, I may not know what is going on about the project, but you have to see that we're doing a great cause to society. I also doing it for our my family. This could be our chance to cure whatever illness that had infected on us, especially my sister."

(Patamon) "Oscar…"

Oscar sadly looks down while thinking about the horrible fate befell on his family as Patamon also give the same look to him. Both of them didn't know that someone is listening to their conversation…

(Kelvin) _Looks like I need to inform Satou about this_.

Kelvin is behind the door of the lab, hearing their conversation. Then he left to make a phone call to his contact. Unknowingly to him, Patamon noticing him after he left as his ear perk up.

(Oscar) "Patamon? What's wrong?"

(Patamon) "O, oh! It's nothing, Oscar! Just my ear itchy."

(Oscar) "Oh, I see."

Oscar scratched his friend ear before resuming his research. Patamon looks at him while thinking about something…

(Patamon) _Please mister. Please help Oscar._

* * *

 **Part 4**

(Yusei) "Hey, how long till we reached the landing site of the shooting star in this stupid forest? My feet are getting tired…"

(Agumon) "I think we're almost there! Jijimon saw the star fell in this forest! We know this forest since we were little so this is like our playground."

(Gabumon) "Although Jijimon forbid us to play here recently due to the star falling here, but this is an exception."

(Agumon) "Yeah! We're your guide to this forest! Lets pick up the pace already!"

Yusei Hikari and his two Digimon friends, Agumon and Gabumon, are walking through the forest where Yusei first came to the Digital World.

Why are they in this place again? It was the plan they come up with to find some clues of how to travel back to the real world.

After finishing their lunch and a few discussion, it was decided that the first thing to do is that Yusei retrace his steps and goes back to the place where he first came here.

It is also decided that they will check the landing site where the star fell since it was Jijimon intuition that he thinks the star is unnatural.

Then Agumon and Gabumon want to come along with Yusei since it is dangerous to travel alone. Jijimon asked him that it is okay and Yusei have no objection to that. He saw a huge bug Digimon flying over him and feel uncertain that he can handle that large Digimons out there. Also, they might be other kinds like that roaming around outside the village.

They left the village about an hour ago, and then they arrived and entered the forest known as Beetle Land. This forest is home to numerous insect Digimon since it is a breeding area for them. Some insect Digimon aren't very strong but a few of them made territories in their own border so they avoided those areas.

(Yusei) "But man, this forest is very big. I'm surprise you guys play here without getting lost."

(Agumon) "Heh Heh. We have a strong sense of smell so this is easy for us."

(Gabumon) "Agumon sense is more amazing than mine. He can track meat in a mile away from the village."

 _Isn't that comment supposed to meant for you!?_ Yusei thought of that since Gabumon appearance is closely related to an animal that he's familiar with.

(Yusei) "So… Both of you have grown up together in the village since you guys were little, right?"

(Agumon) "More like since we were born! We are born on the same day since we have hatched from our Digi-Eggs!"

(Gabumon) "People in the village said to us that our eggs has been together before we were borned. We play, eat, sleep and train together as long as we remember."

(Agumon) "Speaking of eating, I'm want another bite of Jijimon meals. I'm still hungry!"

(Gabumon) "Yeah, me too!"

(Yusei) "You guys still want to eat!? Both of you ate the exact amount of food enough for four people since lunch! And it's only one hour since we left!"

Yusei still remember the disastrous scene of both of them devouring enormously amount of food back at Jijimon hut. Yusei is also a big eater but not as much as those guys can hold. This made Yusei expression cramped up and become dumbfounded.

The group continue to have a friendly chat as they get familiar with each other while walking through the forest. Most of the chat are about Yusei life in the real world and stuff about the Digital World.

Then Agumon and Gabumon noticed something up ahead and went to have a look. Yusei also follow them from behind. When he catches up to them, he stared at the place in shocked.

(Yusei) "How horrible… This place is completely trashed."

What he saw is an area that has been devastated all over the field with trees broken apart from the impact and in the center was a large crater where the meteor had landed.

(Agumon) "This place… feels wrong. There's something very wrong about this place."

(Gabumon) "You can feel it, too? Something in the hole feels very unnatural. I have a bad feeling about this."

Yusei looked at them with tensed expressions on their faces. Then he looked at the object in the center and begins to walk toward to it.

(Agumon) "Ah!"

(Gabumon) "Yusei, wait!"

Both of them cautioned Yusei about the danger of the object but he still walk towards it in soft steps. When he come closer to it Yusei vaguely glimpsed of the object shaped.

(Yusei) _Is that… an egg? No, more like an egg shell. Something hatched from it._

Yusei tries to get closer but then he heard the same noise before reaching the village.

"!?" Yusei panic and look up at the sky to see the same Digimon that previously passed over him. It looked like a giant red stag beetle with gigantic pincers on its head. Right now, it is flying toward Yusei with an aggressive behavior.

(Agumon) "Yusei! Watch out!"

(Gabumon) "Get down!"

Agumon and Gabumon rushed over to Yusei and pushed him down to avoid the incoming pincer aiming at his head. The bigger Digimon flies over him and Yusei looked over his shoulder and saw several trees being cut into pieces up into the distances.

(Yusei) "What, what is that!?"

(Agumon) "That is Kuwagamon, one of the strong Digimon in Beetle Land."

(Yusei) "Kuwagamon?"

Yusei took out his Digivice and scanned the red beetle Digimon as he read the info from the screen.

 **Digimon: Kuwagamon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Digimon: Kuramon**

 **Level: Fresh**

 **Attribute: Unidentified**

(Yusei) "Huh!? Champion Level?…"

(Agumon) "That right, Kuwagamon is a Champion Level Digimon. Each of us Digimon came and evolve in different levels meaning we come in different strengths and sizes."

(Gabumon) "Me and Agumon are Rookie Level which is stronger than In-training Level Digimon. Champion Level is one level higher than Rookie so this is going to be hard for us."

Both Agumon and Gabumon give an explanation about levels in Digimon to Yusei but that not the only thing he concern about. The other thing is that a second Digimon information in the screen of his Digivice meaning there is another one in this area, but he didn't noticed anything out of the ordinary in his view except a raging Kuwagamon who attacked him earlier.

(Agumon) "Still… Kuwagamon don't usually acting violent with no reason at all. We're not in his territory yet he attack Yusei with no hesitation. Is something wrong with him?"

(Gabumon) "I know, this is not right… A-Anyway, Yusei! You have to get here! It's not safe! We'll hold Kuwagamon off in order for you to escape!

(Yusei) "Huh!? No way! I'm not going to leave you guys here to fight that thing!"

(Agumon) "Don't worry about it. We'll protect you, Yusei!"

(Gabumon) "Y-Yeah, get out of here, Yusei!"

Yusei frown when he saw a strong determination in their eyes while making a declaration to protect him from danger. He feel touched that both Digimon want to help him despite only meeting each other recently.

It makes part of him feel that he should help them out but saw Kuwagamon coming toward him with a violent behavior. He knew about his limit about fighting this Digimon so he making a tough decision before forcing himself to run away from the battle.

Kuwagamon saw that Yusei running away and giving out it's roar before heading towards him in great speed. In the middle of it's way, Agumon and Gabumon stand their ground and prepare to attack Kuwagamon.

[Baby Flame!] Agumon spit out a fireball toward the insect Digimon.

[Petit Fire!] Gabumon lets out a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth.

Both attacks hit Kuwagamon but it appear to be ineffective as it's looked unharmed. Then it swing its insect arms, knocking them backward.

(Gabumon) "Arghhh… What should we do? It's too strong!"

(Agumon) "Damn… Why am I so weak? We have to help Yusei!"

(Gabumon) "Come on… Let's try again!"

(Agumon) "Yeah! Let's go!"

Both of them stand up and begin to attack again. While this is going on Yusei stopped his tracks and watched the battle that is unfolding to his eyes.

(Yusei) "I knew it… I couldn't just leave them alone like this! But what should I do?"

As Yusei struggles to think a solution, he noticed something on Kuwagamon.

(Yusei) "Eh, what's that? It looks like… a jellyfish?"

He saw something on top of its head and left out a mutter. It is an ugly jellyfish with light blue skin and one orange eye. It is currently latch itself on Kuwagamon head like a leech.

He didn't understand why it is there until he remember the information that the Digivice scanned recently.

(Yusei) "Could it be that jellyfish thing is Kuramon? Is that what makes Kuwagamon gone berserk in the first place? If that is the case then I got to let them know about this!"

Yusei make his resolve and headed back to the battlefield. When Agumon and Gabumon stop attacking and saw him, they become shocked of him coming back here.

(Agumon) "Yusei! What are you doing here!?"

(Yusei) "Guys, there's something on Kuwagamon head! I think that tiny Digimon is the cause of this mess. Knock it off from Kuwagamon!"

(Agumon) "Huh!? On it's head? Oh! I see it! Wow, it look so ugly! I never seen this type of Digimon before."

(Gabumon) "I can see it, too! It doesn't look like it's not around here!"

Both of them also seen the small Digimon as Yusei describe it and prepare to attack it.

(Agumon) [Baby Flame!]

(Gabumon) [Petit Fire!]

Agumon and Gabumon unleashed their wave of attacks toward Kuramon in hoped that will knock it out from Kuwagamon. Unfortunately Kuwagamon dodged that as if it has noticed their motives.

(Yusei) "Damn! It dodged that. It hasn't done that when we attacked it before. It must be that jellyfish Digimon that is controlling it!"

Yusei makes that comment after seeing its action. After dodging those attacks Kuwagamon flies towards them, raising its arms and swing at them again.

(Agumon) "Arghh!"

(Gabumon) "Aaahhh!"

(Yusei) "Agumon! Gabumon!"

Yusei worryingly shout out to his friends as he saw them being knocked further into the bushes. It seem that Kuwagamon power increased somehow. Then Kuwagamon uses its pincers and attack Yusei.

 _Oh no! I'm done for!_ Yusei thought of that as he raised his arms to guard the incoming attack when suddenly, a great light shining off from his Digivice.

Kuwagamon stop its attack and let out a shriek of pain after got hit by that light. Kuramon is also affected as it latches off from Kuwagamon head and fell toward the bushes.

Then Kuwagamon flies away from Yusei as if the light was too harmful for it.

"?" Yusei is puzzled at the reaction of Kuwagamon as he looked at the Digivice which is the cause of the light.

(Yusei) "What the… This thing has changed color. And the light… What is going on?"

Yes, the Digivice has its appearance changed. The previous appearance was white, but now it has the skin color of orange and light blue.

Yusei ponders over the changes of his Digivice when a new portal opened next to him and begin sucking Yusei in it.

Yusei noticed it when he felt the same sensation from before and saw his body is transforming again.

(Yusei) "What?! Already?! But I need to check that Agumon and Gabumon are-"

Yusei didn't finish his sentence as his entire being is transformed into data and get sucked into the portal. Then the portal closes and silence roam over the area…

* * *

 **Part 5**

(Yusei) "Ugghh… Could at least give me a warning next time…"

Yusei complains as he gets up from his spot and saw familiar structures that he know. It is the same electronic shop that he accidently left to the Digital World.

(Yusei) "Looks like I'm back to the real world somehow… but what about Agumon and Gabumon? Oh yeah! Trova! I got to let him know that I'm okay!"

Yusei took out his phone and becomes delighted when his phone start working again. Then becomes puzzled after looking at the time on the phone.

(Yusei) "What this? Fifteen minutes has passed? That can't be!? It feels like it has been hours when I'm in the Digital World. No, I'll think about this later. I need to call Trova."

Yusei make his call to his friend and waited until he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

(Trova) "Yusei, is that you?! Thank god, you called! I'm was trying to reach you but you didn't responded back. I was struggling to decide what to tell to the police before you called. Anyway, what happen to you? Are you hurt?!"

(Yusei) "Okay Okay, calm down! I'll tell you of what had happened. Take a deep breath and listen to me, this will be a long story. You're not going to believe this, I was-"

Yusei smiled at his best friend who is worry about him and tell his experience in the Digital World.

…

In the forest where Yusei has left the Digital World, Kuramon is lying on the ground while its body is twitching in pain from the light earlier.

Suddenly Kuramon body begin to glow and enveloped its body in light.

After the light has disappeared, its appearance has transformed.

Its body is now shaped as a claw with an orange eye. As if it looked like the hand of the devil that is about to unleash the evil within itself.

It looked around its surroundings before heading off in tremendous speed in the forest.

…

Roman return to the lab after his meeting with Oscar. One worker noticed him and faced in front of his superior.

(Roman) "Well, what is the result of the incident?"

(Man #1) "Sir, we've concluded that the portal has become unstable and caused other portals to appear as well. We also detected that one of the portals had accidentally sucked a human being inside and entered the Digital World during our experiment."

(Roman) "Is that so? Do you identified this person already?"

(Man #1) "Yes sir! We had already search this person identity after our analysis! Here is the information of this person."

Roman tooked the file from the worker and looked at it who then become surprised of what he just saw.

This file has a picture of a mid-teen boy with prominent black spiky hair that stuck out in front of his head with a surname that Roman most familiar with.

(Roman) "Yusei Hikari… A 13 years-old Junior high school student… Satou Hikari son, huh."


	4. Vol 1 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Project Digitizes**

 **Part 1**

A few days later in Japan-

In the road of Chōfu, Yusei Hikari and Trova Yamashiro were on their way to school while still talking about the events in the Digital World.

(Trova) "Wow, I'm still can't believe that you went to another world in the internet. I want to go there and explore the place myself!"

(Yusei) "But the dangers in the Digital World are real. Like a giant Digimon attacking you with no reason, parasite bugs or even natural disaster, that can happen to you."

(Trova) "I- I know that. I don't like the danger part but I still want to explore it. However, we don't know about the method of travelling back there. I know, the Digivice! It has opened the portal before, maybe it can do it again."

(Yusei) "Yeah, you might be right. Oh look, we made it to school. Let's talk about it later in class."

Both of them arrive at the school entrance and walked through the hallways when they noticed several students talking about something.

(Boy Student #1) "Hey, do you see her? She's a real beauty!"

(Boy Student #2) "You mean the exchange student? Yeah, she is a real looker! She also smart, too!"

(Boy Student #2) "I can't believe that kind of girl has transferred to this school. Foreign students are the best!"

(Girl Student #1) "Isn't she just a Japanese girl born in America? I can't believe the attention that the boys giving her."

(Girl Student #2) "I know, right? What a bunch of losers. They acted like they never seen a real live girl before."

…

Yusei and Trova heard varies of rumors about the exchange student when they were encounter by Anzu Akaihine along the way.

(Anzu) "Morning, you two… It is getting noisy around here, does it?"

(Yusei) "Yeah, we noticed it. What this commotion about an exchange student?"

Yusei saw that Anzu face turn sour after hearing him about the exchange student.

(Anzu) "You're properly talking about Hinata Orionis, huh? Hmph! She just a foreign exchange student from the United States who only going to spend few weeks in our school."

(Trova) "Wow, really? This is the first time I heard of it."

(Anzu) "I know! They just announce it today! Can you believe it?!"

(Yusei) "I also heard that she is an American-born Japanese. Is this true?"

(Anzu) "Actually she is half-Japanese. I heard that her mother is from Japan and her father is American but that's all I know about her parents. Anyway, this girl is 13 years-old, same age as us, but she is almost finished her middle school studies and is gifted in speaking not only in Japanese and English but other three languages as well."

(Yusei) "Wow, sounds like she is very smart."

(Anzu) "Oh come on! She only going to be here for a few minutes yet look all of the attention she has gotten! Just because she has good looks and grades doesn't make her popular suddenly!"

Both boys make wry smiles at their classmate jealous response to the new girl. That's when they notice the exchange student has appear walking in the hallway.

(Anzu) "Speaking of the devil, here she comes now."

Yusei and Trova looked at the direction where the new girl is, and both of them got a clear look of her appearance.

Hinata Orionis is wearing a uniform of their school, and her height is nearly the same as Yusei Anzu. She has shoulder-length black hair with a hime-cut and an expressionless face.

(Yusei) "That's her, huh… I think that she doesn't look interested of the attention she having."

(Trova) "Yeah, you're right… Although it doesn't show on her face, the atmosphere around her say it."

(Anzu) "Oh, what do you know about what girls are thinking! She just a show-off!"

As three of them are having a conversation, Hinata accidently drops her phone while walking into her class. Yusei realized it and went to pick it up as he looked more closely of the girl face.

Her face has a little black mole underneath her left eye, and her skin is cleanly white and smooth. Her face and posture seem more mature than most people Yusei have met.

 _Wow, she's more beautiful than I thought._ Yusei thinking of that after seeing Hinata face. He realized that he is staring too much of her while holding her phone.

(Yusei) "Oh, I'm sorry! Here is your phone."

 _(This is Yusei attempt to say English words)_

(Hinata) "Oh, thank you for that but I was trying to get it myself before but you show up and did it instead."

(Yusei) "Really? Sorry about that."

(Hinata) "Don't worry about it, and you did a good job speaking in English."

 _(They went back speaking Japanese)_

(Yusei) "It was nothing. My dad went to America a few times because of his job so I learn a bit of English to help him out sometimes."

(Hinata) "I see. How very thoughtful of you."

Both of them started a conversation switching between Japanese and English sometimes. Anzu enviously looking at them thinking they are flirting while Trova merely curious of their conversation.

(Hinata) "By the way, I didn't ask for your name. My name is Hinata Orionis, and yours?"

(Yusei) "Oh, right. Forgot to introduce myself. I am Yusei Hikari, please to meet you."

After hearing his name Hinata eyes widen a little in surprise.

(Hinata) "Yusei… Hikari? Is it possible… that your father is Satou Hikari?"

(Yusei) "Huh? You knew my dad?"

Yusei become curious after hearing his dad name from Hinata and ask her a question, but she shook her head a little in response.

(Hinata) "... No, I'm read about him in some articles or newspaper. Actually now that you mention it, you do look a bit like him."

(Yusei) "Oh, I see. My dad does work at Spyrix Corp as one of its employees so he is well known sometimes, and I do have some features and looks from him."

(Hinata) "Yes, you and your father do have similar qualities with each other. Well, I better get to class then. Thank you again for getting my phone, and I hoped that we see each other again, Yusei Hikari."

Hinata went inside her class after ending the conversation with him, and Yusei is approached by his two classmate, Anzu and Trova.

(Anzu) "SO! Do you enjoy 'talking' with her? Especially how much she was flirting with you?"

(Trova) "Come on, Anzu! That doesn't look like flirting to me. They just having a friendly conversation."

(Yusei) "Yeah, lay off! With her high standards, she is way out of my league for someone like me."

(Trova) "She talks with a low voice, but she seem nice at least."

(Anzu) " _Hmph_! Boys!"

Three of them went to their class and seat at their appropriate desk when their teacher came in and start teaching. After a few periods, the bell rang and lunch break have started. Yusei and Trova sit next to each other and discuss their plan to go to the Digital World.

(Trova) "Okay, we may have a way to travel to the Digital World, but what about the computer? We need it in order to open the portal but where can we use it?"

(Yusei) "How about your house, Trova? We can use your computer to travel there."

Yusei suggest that but Trova immediately shook his head at his idea.

(Trova) "No good, how will I explain my parents if I suddenly disappear like that. They will freak out over this and call the police."

(Yusei) "You're right, same here. No way we will tell this about it without making them worry. How about the electronic shop again? One of its section is rarely visit by other people."

(Trova) "Maybe… Okay, let's do it. We'll meet again at the train station and headed out to Shinjuku after school."

(Yusei) "Sound like a plan. I'm worry about Agumon and Gabumon after that fight with Kuwagamon in the forest."

Both agree to head to the electronic shop to start their exploration to the Digital World but soon they will accidently bring a surprising companion to their journey.

* * *

 **Part 2**

Meanwhile at the conference room of the Spyrix Corporation in New York-

The room is full of visitors from other countries and companies. Hajime Katsura is also here. He arrived to United States yesterday, and today he is about to announce his presentation.

(Katsura) "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that our project will change the world and its future! This will revolutionize the age of humanity if this succeeds. Please welcome to the leading foreman of this project. Maxie Roman, please present your results."

Katsura gets off the pedestal and went back to his seat. Roman steps up and begin his presentation.

(Roman) "Thank you Mr. Katsura. Now guest, here is the details of Project Digitize."

Many guest were intentionally listening his speech of the project.

(Roman) "For many years mankind has struggle to create advance technologies that can benefit society like flying cars or advance medicines, but a few scientists have achieved the impossible while many have fallen and failed to reach it. Technology so great that they only thought to exist in fiction."

(Roman) "However, I am one of the few scientists that achieved the impossible. I have found a way to make one of the advanced technology become reality: teleportation."

Many guest were shocked of the results and some have not convinced about this project.

(Roman) "It seem that most of you have doubts about this. Very well, I will now show you of our work. Please follow me to the lab."

Roman lead the guests to the laboratory, and when he see that all of them were present he begin his next speech.

(Roman) "Gentlemen, this is where we conducted our experiments here, and this device is the key point of our project known as the Translaser which can turn matter into data and send it to cyberspace."

(Roman) "We already completed the first tests of our project: materializing computer data into our world. Now we will show you our latest result: transforming real objects into data."

Roman took out an apple and place it on the floor. Then he signaled the worker to start up the machine.

The worker activated the Translaser and he directed it to the apple. The tip of the machine lit up and then shot at the apple with a beam. The apple itself is turning into data and then disappear after that.

Roman walk to one of the computers and show the screen with an apple on it to his surprised visitors. Then one guest speak out his doubts about this performance.

(Guest #1) "I don't believe this, this must be a trick! You properly set up this whole thing up!"

After hearing that other guests also think this is a scam and complain to Roman about this but he remain calm against their accusing.

(Roman) "Men, start up the next procedure."

The worker activated the Translaser again and the machine let out a beam to the floor. The apple on the computer starts to fade and then appear on the same spot where the apple disappear. Roman picked up the apple and toss it to the guest.

(Roman) "Now do you still think it is a scam, sir?"

The guest look over the apple in every corner and feel shocked that this is indeed a real apple. Only Hajime Katsura remain confident of this ordeal while others were amazed by the possibility of teleportation.

(Roman) "Gentlemen, this is Project Digitize, the factor that will give humanity to a bright future. Imagine this: Humans travel all over the world through cyberspace using this technology, creating resources made from data, and then colonizing other worlds in the network."

Most of them became confused at that last statement while others were shocked.

(Roman) "That right, gentlemen. During our experiments we have unexpectedly discovered a world made out of data and currently researching this new world."

All of the guest become more amazed that there is a world inside their network, even Hajime Katsura who is also shocked as he wasn't inform with this.

(Roman) "Now I will introduce to our leading researcher of our project. My boy, please come here."

After hearing his cue, Oscar comes to Roman side and stand next to him.

(Oscar) "Hello, nice to meet you all… My name is Oscar Valorand."

Some of the people have already heard of him as a young prodigy from the Stockholm Royal University of Science so many people were surprised that he is in charge of research of the project.

(Roman) "I invited Mr. Valorand to our company in order to understand this digitize world. Thanks to his knowledge, we have enough preparations and understanding to explore this new world in the web."

Another guest anxiously speak out his question.

(Guest #2) "Is this experiment safe for human to use yet?"

(Roman) "We have yet to start an experimentation on humans using teleportation. However I will give out a full schedule of the next tests of Project Digitize. That is the end of our presentation. Thank you all for coming."

Many guest were satisfied at the result of the presentation and leave the lab. After Roman saw the last guest leaving, he was called by one of the security guards of Spyrix Corp.

(Guard #1) "Sir, we have found Kelvin Diamond location. He is last seen on the second floor walking into your office."

(Roman) "Very good, man. It is time to exterminate a 'rat' from our company."

…

Kelvin is currently searching through the files inside a drawer in Roman office. He took out his phone and make a call to his accomplice.

(Kelvin) "Satou, I found some proof that he is connected to an organization that specialize in cyber crime and doing illegal experimentations. I'm going to take pictures of the files and then-"

(Roman) "Mr. Diamond, what are you doing in my office?"

"!?" Kelvin becomes shocked before he realized too late that his phone was taken from him and Roman ended the phone call and looked at its call history.

(Roman) "I see… Your phone history has a number of calls from Satou Hikari and Kyoko Shiramine. I expected they were involved in this."

(Kelvin) "Mr. Roman! I didn't realize you are here! I was just-"

(Roman) "No excuses can save you this time, Diamond. I already known that you and Satou are conspiring against me and our company for a long time. This is proof enough for your treason. Guards! Arrest this man at once!"

Security guards came running in the office on cue and before he knew, Kelvin is restricted by two guards as his arms being tied behind his back.

(Kelvin) " _Agghh_! Roman! You won't getting away with this! I already knew about your real plans in the Digital World. I already send numerous files to Kyoko in order to stop you and your genocide!"

(Roman) "Hmph! I already make plans to deal with that. After I'm done with you, Satou Hikari and Kyoko are next! Guards! Take him away this instant!"

Kelvin can only helplessly struggle as he's being carried off by the security.

…

In Japan-

After school has ended, Yusei and Trova headed to the train station and went back to Shinjuku. Then they get off the train and walking through the streets until they stopped at the electronic shop again.

(Yusei) "Good, there's not a lot of customers in the store today. This makes it easier not to be seen by people and scared them off."

(Trova) "Yeah, you're right about that. I don't want to cause a commotion and make this complicated for us. Let's go. How about we go to the same spot where you got sucked in."

Both agree to that course of action and arrive at the hallway where Yusei first got sucked into the portal and arriving at the Digital World.

(Yusei) "So… now what? I know that the Digivice can help me open a portal, but I don't know how to open it."

(Trova) "How about try holding it facing toward the screen?"

Yusei nodded and held up his Digivice in front of the laptop. Suddenly the device react and a portal opens up in front of them.

(Trova) "Yes, it works! The portal has open!"

(Yusei) "Yeah, it was easy. And looked, the portal seem more stable than last time so this makes it easier to travel."

(Anzu) "What the heck are you guys doing!? And what's all this!?"

(Yusei & Trova) " _ **Huh**_ **!?** "

Both of their excitement were cut-shorted and turn their heads in shocked at the person behind them. It is Anzu Akaihine that is standing before them in a panicked state.

(Yusei) "Anzu, what are you doing here!?"

(Anzu) "That should be my question to you! I was shopping in the area to buy some cute clothes when I saw you two entering the shop. When I became curious and follow you inside the shop, I saw what you guys doing and this thing appear! Tell me, what the heck is this!? And what are you guys trying to do?!"

(Trova) "A- Anzu, calm down. T- This is just a trick playing your eyes."

(Anzu) "Don't lie to me! I can see it clearly in front of me! Spill it out already! And don't try lying to me again."

(Yusei) "Tch, what to do about this situation? She is not going to ignore this, and I don't think she will believe the truth either. What to do…?"

The boys are trying to think what to say to her when Yusei feel the same sensation from before.

(Yusei) " _Whoa_! This feeling… I'm getting sucked in already!?"

(Trova) "Yusei! Your body is turning transparent again! Does that mean you're going to the Digital World?"

(Anzu) "Wh-Wh-What! Yusei, your body!? It's disappearing! What's going on around here?!"

Trova and Anzu are panicking when they saw Yusei body is turning into data. When half of his body is already transparent, both of them each grab Yusei's arm and try to pull him away from the portal but...

(Trova) "What!? My hands are turning transparent, too! This is bad!"

(Anzu) " _Aaahhh_! I'm disappearing! Help! Somebody, Help!"

They saw that their bodies are also turning into data and start screaming in confusion. Yusei tries to calm them down.

(Yusei) "Calm down, guys! You're going to make things wor-"

Yusei didn't finished his sentence when all of them have turned into data and get sucked into portal…

* * *

 **Part 3**

(Yusei) " _Uggh_ … looks like I'm back here again. Only this time with company instead."

(Trova) " _Argh_ … I felt dizzy…"

(Anzu) "Ow, ow, ow… My butt hurts… and my head is feeling fuzzy…"

All three of them let out complaints about their rough landing into the Digital World. Yusei got up first and surveying their surroundings.

The area they're on is near a large mountain in File Island. The mountain is called Mt. Infinity, one of the tallest and largest mountains in the Digital World. Its peak is above the cloud lines and is covered in a pile of snow.

After checking the area and saw that there is no danger at a moment, Yusei relax his guard a little and check how his friends were doing. What he saw was-

(Trova) "Wow! So this is the Digital World, huh!? Look at the sky, I can see a shining globe up there! Is that the sun? No, it looks like a digital format of Earth. I can't believe that I'm in another world!"

(Anzu) "Where the heck am I?! Why am I outside in the middle of nowhere?! How do I get here? I was at the shop and then you guys- Hey, tell me what is going on here!?"

Trova excitedly let out his delight as his curious nature take hold of him when he realized that he is in the Digital World. However, Anzu reaction is the complete opposite as she shouting out questions in fear and anger.

Yusei let a sigh in resignation as he has no choice but to tell her the truth now that she is here by accident.

(Yusei) "Okay Anzu, you win. I tell you all about it but I need you to stay calm and listen to me very carefully."

(Anzu) "All right, I'm all ears now. So tell me what's going on?"

(Yusei) "This is going to be an unbelievable story but it's all truth. First, I'll tell you where we are. You see, we're in the Digital World-"

Yusei tells Anzu about his first experiences in the Digital World, creatures known as Digimon, how he got here, about the Digivice, etc.

When he finished his story, he saw that Anzu face is making an incredulous expression.

(Anzu) "That's crazy! You're telling me that we are in a different world?! And you want to find those two Digimon-things you called Agumon and Gabumon in order to make sure that they okay?!"

(Yusei) "It is unbelievable, but you being here is living proof."

(Anzu) "Then send me back! I don't want to be a part of this so let's go back to our world! You have gone back before so do it now!"

(Yusei) "Uh… Sorry, I don't exactly know how I did it before. I know now that I can use the Digivice to enter the Digital World using a computer, but I don't see a computer around here. I think the Digivice did it automatically so I have no clue what I was doing."

(Anzu) "What! You've got to be kidding me! Does this mean that we're stuck here forever?!"

(Trova) "A- Anzu, calm down-"

(Anzu) "Be quiet, Trova! I can't stay here! I got friends and family back home! I'm not like you who want to go an exploration like a little kid!"

(Yusei) "Anzu! He's not like that!"

(Anzu) "I don't want this! I'm stuck on a weird place with two boys who recklessly drag me along without knowing how to get home! This sucks."

Anzu lets out her complaints like a tantrum kid, and Yusei and Trova don't know how to deal with this since most of her complaining are somewhat true. After seeing that she has calm down a little, Trova start explaining to her of their plan.

(Trova) "Sorry, Anzu. We felt guilty of bringing you here but it was an accident. We don't know what will happen next but we have to stay calm and think of a plan."

(Yusei) "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. We have to stick together now in order to get back home. How about we check more around the area and see what we can find."

(Anzu) "...Okay. I'm done crying now. Let's go. Better doing something to get me out of here than doing nothing."

After Anzu reluctantly agree to their plan, the group start walking through the path in front of them. When they see a sign up ahead, they rush to it only to find that it is written in an unknown language.

(Yusei) "What this? Some kind of secret codes?"

(Trova) "Don't know… It must be written in computer codes but I never seen codes like this before…"

Trova is looking at the strange characters, trying to understand them when suddenly Yusei Digivice is starting to respond.

(Yusei) "Huh? My Digivice… It's acting up again!"

(Trova) "Take it out then. Let see what it does this time."

Yusei take out his Digivice from his pocket and then a screen pop-up from the device. What on the holographic screen is the same characters from the sign. Each character is turning into English and Japanese words in seconds.

(Yusei) "Cool! This thing also has a translation function. This is a very handy device."

(Anzu) "Well I got to admit it. This device is very useful except the part it brought us here in the first place, but it is still useful."

(Trova) "Yeah, we were lucky to have it with us or else we'll get lost in this world. Oh look, it is done translating! Let's see what it saids."

The group take a look at the screen after it's finished translating the characters. It said:

 **Primary Village**

" **Village of Beginnings** "

(Yusei) "Primary… Village? Is that the name of the place?"

(Trova) "Hey, Yusei… You told me before that you met Agumon and Gabumon at their village. Is this it?"

(Yusei) "No… This is not the same one I went before since it is not near this mountain. It must be a different village in the island."

(Anzu) "Uh, guys… Not to interrupt your conversation there, but I saw something floating over there."

Yusei and Trova looked at the direction that Anzu has pointed and saw a something like a bubble rising over the distance.

(Yusei) "Could that thing came from the village…? Let's check it out."

Yusei group headed toward the direction where the bubbles are hovering over the place. When they have arrived at their destination they were stunned at the scenery of the place.

The village looks like… a nursery playground.

The landscape there is consists of large green fields filled with huge stuffed building blocks with the size of buildings, trees with toys and stuffed animals hanging from their branches, and large, soft, spongy, hills that looked fun to bounce on. The field is also covered with Digi-Eggs in a row with some of them are hatched.

The residents are just little Digimon playing around the field. As Yusei checked his Digivice, he discovered that most of them are Fresh Level Digimon while few are In-Training Level.

(Trova) "Woah! Those thing are Digimon?! They look so cute and harmless."

(Yusei) "Well, I guess these guys are kind of like babies or something. There are different kinds of Digimon, you know? I wonder this place is some sort of nursery home?"

(Anzu) "These guys are the one you called Digimon…? They look… so adorable! Oh, look at those soft, pudgy skin and those cute little eyes! I want to cuddle them!"

Anzu became enchanted at the image of the baby Digimons and headed towards them in fast motion.

(Yusei) "Wait, Anzu!? Don't go run off like that! You're going to scare them away!"

Yusei tries to warn her but it appears that she didn't hear his warning as she continues sprinting towards the little Digimons. She still running to the little ones until something came and blocked her way.

(Small red Digimon) "Stop! Who are you and what are you going to do in this village?"

Anzu stopped her tracks and stared in bewilderment as she noticed a small red Digimon is standing her way. The Digimon is standing in all four legs and has 9 tails.

(Small red Digimon) "I said who are you and what are your business here?!"

(Anzu) " _A- Ahhh_ … _Ahh_ …"

Anzu is unable to answer his question as she is frozen in fear when she saw sparks coming off from it's tail.

(Yusei) "Wait! Calm down, er, whatever you are! This is just a misunderstanding!"

(Trova) "Yeah, please calm down, mister! We don't have any harm to these critters!"

The boys saw the situation is getting bad so they rushed to Anzu side and talked to the red Digimon. Yusei looked at his Digivice for it's identity.

 **Digimon: Elecmon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Data**

(Elecmon) "So… Who are you people? Why do you come to this village?"

(Yusei) "Sorry about that, mister! We're just kids who got lost in this area, and we're trying to find a way home when we saw the sign and thought that we might get some help here with the locals."

(Trova) "Yeah, that right. We don't want to cause trouble here, sir. When we arrived at the village, Anzu became too excited and want to hug them so she took off in a hurry. Yusei tries to warn her but-"

(Elecmon) "Hold on… Yusei?"

Elecmon stopped his attack all of the sudden and tilted his head in confusion.

(Yusei) "Yes, that is my name, sir… I'm Yusei Hikari."

(Elecmon) "Yusei… Hikari… Oh! Are you the human friend that Agumon and Gabumon talking about?"

(Yusei) "You know about Agumon and Gabumon!? Are they okay? where are they now?"

Yusei is surprised that Elecmon knew about those two and asked questions in a hurry.

(Elecmon) "Woah, hold on! Now you need to calm down for a bit! I'm surprised that you have appeared in this village after what Agumon and Gabumon telling me before. Lets sit near a tree over there to talk some things out."

* * *

 **Part 4**

After settling their dispute and reaching an agreement, Elecmon and Yusei group headed toward the tree that Elecmon recommended to discuss some things to each other. When three of them sit on the ground, they realized that it is elastic as they were bounced a little for a while.

(Elecmon) "Sorry about that earlier, where are my manners? I am Elecmon, the caretaker of Primary Village."

(Yusei) "Hi there, Elecmon. I already told you that my name is Yusei Hikari, and these two are my friends, Trova and Anzu."

(Trova) "Hello, Mr. Elecmon. I am Trova Yamashiro. Sorry about our friend here."

(Anzu) "I- I'm Anzu Akaihine… I'm really sorry about my act earlier, but I just want to cuddle the little guys, not to hurt them."

Anzu express her apologies to Elecmon but he laughs it off and shook his head.

(Elecmon) "Ha ha ha! I'm the one who should be sorry. Normally I'm just a reasonable fella, but recents attacks have been happening all over the island so I keep my guard up to protect the young one in this village."

(Yusei) "Recent attacks?"

(Elecmon) "Yeah… Few villages got attacked by Digimons who are acting strangely lately. There are also rumors that most Digimon have been ambushed by rampaging Digimon with no reason at all. The attacks keep continuing every day so everyone these days have become wary of anything suspicious."

The group gasped at the current situation of File Island and realized it is getting worse. Then Trova ask his question that he had in mind for a while.

(Trova) "Mr. Elecmon, I have realize something about this village… Is this place where all Digimon were born and raised?"

Yusei and Anzu became shocked at the question Trova giving out and saw that Elecmon nodding his head in response.

(Elecmon) "Correct, my friend… Actually, this is one of the few places where Digimon became reborn after becoming dead."

All three of them are further surprised about the fact that Digimon are getting reborn in this place.

(Yusei) "Reborn?!"

(Elecmon) "Yes, reborn… Digimon are capable to die and reborn in this world. It is our nature. I heard that you humans died in a same way only it is permanent death."

(Elecmon) "However, we Digimon are made of data, and data can be recycled so we followed the same pattern. When Digimon died, our data is being sent to this place and reconfigured itself into a Digi-Egg with no memory from our previous self."

Trova becomes excited at the explanation that Elecmon is giving out while Yusei and Anzu are still bewildered at the fact that Digimon are being reborn.

(Elecmon) "There are also exceptions in the rebirth process. Some Digimon data have become too heavily damaged that they disappear completely while others became… something else."

(Trova) "Something else…?"

(Elecmon) "You will know about that later. Anyway, This place has been around in File Island for a long time and I'm the village guardian. Also, this is where Agumon and Gabumon Digi-Egg appeared. Their eggs have been closely together as long as I've remembered. When those two have hatched, I helped caring and raising them in this village before giving them off to Jijimon."

(Yusei) "I see… So where are they now? Are they okay?"

(Elecmon) "They're safe. They have already recovered their wounds from the battle and then headed this village to tell me about their adventures with you. They also requested that I tell them of any rumors about you if you came back to this world."

(Yusei) "Agumon and Gabumon are searching for me?"

(Elecmon) "Yes, they have grown fond of you during your short visit. Oh, speaking of them, I sense that they are coming this way right now."

After Elecmon said that, Yusei group heard a loud voice suddenly appear behind them.

(Agumon) "There he is! Yusei is here! Hey!"

(Gabumon) "Your right! He's back! Hey Yusei!"

Yusei looked over his shoulders to see two familiar Digimon appear near the entrance of Primary Village. Agumon and Gabumon are running towards him along with two Digimon he never saw before.

Yusei smiles as he is relief that they are looking well and voice out his worries when they are here next to him.

(Yusei) "Thank god, you guys are okay! I was really worry about you two when Kuwagamon attacked you."

(Gabumon) "Don't worry about us. We're tougher than we looked despite the level differences."

(Yusei) "I see. By the way, how did both of you found me in this village?"

(Agumon) "Thank my nose for that. I've recognized your scent as soon it has appeared."

(Yusei) "Are you really a lizard or a dog!?"

Yusei immediately let out a retorted question in response to Agumon's strange answer. Then he realized that he is making a weird scene when everyone is staring at him. He tries to change the mood of the conversion.

(Yusei) "A- Anyway, who are these two Digimon with you? Are they your friends?"

(Agumon) "Yeah, these two are helping us for trying to figuring out what is happening on the island."

The two Digimons who are pals with Agumon and Gabumon are a strange pair. The first Digimon is a robotic ladybug with grey talons at the end of the front pair while the other is a large pink bird with arm-like wings.

(Tentomon) "Hello, I'm Tentomon. I live in Beetle Land where you guys have a battle against Kuwagamon. Pleased to meet you."

(Biyomon) "Hello… My name is Biyomon… I used to live in Yokomon Village near Mihirashi Mountain."

Tentomon welcomed them with a friendly tone while Biyomon shyly greeted them in a low voice.

Yusei took out his Digivice and used it to scan the two Digimon in front of him.

 **Digimon: Tentomon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Digimon: Biyomon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

Yusei look at the information at the screen and confirm that they are Rookie Level Digimon, same as Agumon and Gabumon. Trova made the first move to introduce himself.

(Trova) "Hello, my name is Trova Yamashiro. Nice to meet you, Tentomon. Wow, you looked kind a like _Harmonia axyridis_."

(Tentomon) "Really? What's that?"

(Trova) "It is the Genus species name for 'ladybug'. Also the Japanese name for it is 'tentoumushi'. Hey, I realized that most Digimon name and appearances are deviated from words of our world cause your name might be coming from the Japanese words. This is another interesting discoveries since I came to the Digital World."

(Tentomon) "Wow, I never knew that our names have a relation to your world! You are very smart!"

Trova and Tentomon greeted each other with a friendly start. Trova "encyclopedia" mode came out during the conversion and Tentomon is fascinated at the facts and ideas Trova give out. Both of them get along quickly in their first meeting.

(Anzu) "Hi, I'm Anzu Akaihine. So… You're name is Biyomon, correct?"

(Biyomon) "Y-Yeah… That's right."

Anzu is staring at Biyomon in a close distance and Biyomon is getting nervous while being looked at. Suddenly, Anzu threw out her arms and wrapped around Biyomon before everyone anticipated.

(Anzu) " _Kyaaaa_! You look so cute and fluffy!"

(Biyomon) " _Wah_! Wh- What!?"

(Anzu) " _Ooohh_! Your feathers feel so soft that I want to sleep with them. You look way better than that creepy bug-thing."

(Tentomon) " _Nnguh_!?"

(Biyomon) "R- Really? I never heard someone talk to me about that before… Oh my, this is embarrassing."

Biyomon is getting embarrassed by Anzu as she blushes while Tentomon fell to the ground after being stabbed by Anzu words. Trova tries to sooth Tentomon pain while others looking at their interaction with wryly smiles.

After the introduction is done, Yusei asked Agumon and the others about the attacks of the rampaging Digimon. Agumon answer that question in a grim expression.

(Agumon) "After you left, Tentomon found us unconscious after the battle with Kuwagamon and helped heal our injuries before returning to the village. A few days later, another Digimon came to our village in the same state as Kuwagamon and destroyed our home."

(Gabumon) "Fortunately most of the villagers managed to survive and escape from the destruction. Me and Agumon decided that things can't stay like this so we headed out and went to other places to find the cause."

(Tentomon) "Many bug Digimons are also turning wild and they all have the same strange Digimon attached to their bodies. I've joined them when they came to the forest."

(Biyomon) "Same thing for me… My village was attacked by a rampaging Digimon, too. Some of us have survived while others…"

Biyomon didn't said any in a pained voice while others are wearing a gloomy expressions. Yusei guess that the other villagers have lost their lives, and he knew that he cannot stay out of this.

(Yusei) "All right, I decided! I'm going to help you guys to solve this problem!"

(Anzu) "What!? Hey Yusei! You can't be serious!"

(Yusei) "I'm serious, Anzu. I can't let these attacks go on like this. Besides, they helped me out when I was lost in the Digital World so I'm returning the favor."

(Anzu) "Don't be stupid! We're just kids! Trova, can you talk some sense to your buddy here?!"

(Trova) "Sorry Anzu, but I'm with Yusei on this one. I want to help the Digimon, too."

(Anzu) "Trova, not you too!"

(Yusei) "Trova, thanks for the help but are you sure? This is my choice so you don't have to go along with me."

(Trova) "This is also my choice, too. I can't let you doing this alone without me looking after you. Besides, I want to explore the Digital World and know more about the Digimon."

(Yusei) "Geez, are you my mother? But thanks anyway."

(Anzu) "I can't believe this!"

(Agumon) "You're really going to help us?"

(Yusei) "Yeah, that's right. After all, we're friends so it is naturally for us to help each out."

(Agumon) "Thanks Yusei! You're the best!"

(Gabumon) "Yeah, you really are a nice guy!"

(Anzu) "Oh my gosh… This can't be happening…"

Yusei and Trova have made their resolve to help their friends to solve this case and the Digimon are happy while Anzu lamented the fact about the dangers of the world.


	5. Vol 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Tamers First Battle**

 **Part 1**

In the Human world in Japan-

At the Spyrix Corp Building, Kyoko Shiramine is currently going through the files that Kelvin sent in her office. The files were mostly about virus, biological information of different organisms and the process of the program.

(Kyoko) "... Is all of this information related to the same program that Roman use in his experiments? This will put to the end of Roman ambitions. I need to look more closely at the files to see any information that I missed."

Kyoko continues looking at the files until Satou Hikari came to her office in a worried expression.

(Satou) "Kyoko, do you heard the news!? Kelvin just got arrested!"

(Kyoko) "What!? Is it true?!"

(Satou) "I'm afraid so. Take a look at this news blog."

Satou show her the news on his phone. What's on the phone is a picture of Kelvin arrested at the scene with a news heading that says "A Spy in their Company!? Roman Saves It's Future!"

The news say that the conspirator motives were greed and ambition, and how Roman has evidences to his crime and other illegal activities.

(Kyoko) "Damn! Roman got one step ahead of us! He properly made falsify evidences to accuse Kelvin so he doesn't get in his way!"

(Satou) "You might be right. I also have another important news. I found out that my son has discovered the existences of the Digital World."

Kyoko became more surprised when she heard that.

(Kyoko) "Are you sure about that?"

(Satou) "I'm positive about it. This morning I saw my son carrying a Digivice on his hand while going to school. I'm being anxious about it so I called my wife earlier to see he is at home. She said that Yusei is not home yet and she properly think that he is hanging out with his friends. I knew that wasn't the case so I called our other accomplice for help."

(Kyoko) "Looks like things has come to this."

(Satou) "I should have told him about my other work. Maybe things won't end up like this."

(Kyoko) "Now now, calm down. Let's think what our next strategy for this."

Satou and Kyoko are both troubled by the news and having a hard time to think on their next move. At that moment, the door is suddenly opened and many policemen came in unannounced and surrounded two of them. Both of them are confused to the sudden change before they have realized what this is all about.

(Policeman) "Miss Kyoko Shiramine, you are under arrest for committing conspiring against your company!"

(Kyoko) "Conspiracy!? I don't know what are you talking about!"

(Policeman) "Madan, we have reports that states you have been spying on Spyrix projects and attempting to sell your company's secrets and products to others. I suggest that you give up resistance and come to us quietly. Satou Hikari, we would like for you to come with us for questioning."

Kyoko and Satou immediately knew that this is the plot that Roman has come up.

(Kyoko) "Damn, this is one heck of a plan for Roman to come up. This will prevent us from stopping him. What should we do?"

(Satou) "I think we should go along with this. We can't make things easier for us if we make a ruckus."

(Kyoko) "Very well then. I hate this but we got no choice at the moment. We have to believe that your son will be alright. Yusei is a tough kid, I'm sure he'll be fine."

(Satou) "I hope so."

Two of them agree to go with the police to avoid further trouble and they walked out of the office…

…

At Primary Village in the Digital World-

Anzu Akaihine is sitting on the hill near a tree while hugging her knees. She is currently upset about the decisions that Yusei and Trova made about helping the Digimon problems. She think that the boys are trying to act like heroes to them and doesn't understand how dangerous of this crisis.

(Anzu) " _Sigh_ … I want to go home…"

(Biyomon) "Hey Anzu… Are you okay?"

(Anzu) "Huh? Oh, it just you, Biyomon. No, I'm not okay at all. Two of my classmate decided to help despite how dangerous it is and they dragged me along with them."

(Biyomon) "I- I see. Sorry about that."

(Anzu) "Oh it's not your fault Biyomon. I just can't believe that this is all real. By the way, what are you doing here anyway?"

(Biyomon) "I'm just worry about you since you looked depressed so I came over here to talk. Mind if I sit next to you?"

(Anzu) "Aw, how nice of you. Sure, have a seat with me."

Biyomon sit at the spot near Anzu and both of them watch the globe in the sky over the horizon. A silence atmosphere is created between them as neither said anything until Biyomon begins to speak.

(Biyomon) "Hey Anzu…What's your home like?"

Anzu became confused as she thinks why that topic came up at a time like this.

(Anzu) "Huh? Why do you say that?"

(Biyomon) "I'm just curious. This is the first time I met a human so I want to know how you guys live, where you live."

(Anzu) "Oh, I see… Well, for starters-"

Anzu begin talking about her home, school, shopping centers, and other places that mostly in her interests. Biyomon silently listening carefully to her story while being fascinated about her world.

(Anzu) "-and then my parents brought me to an amusement park when I was little."

(Biyomon) "Parents?"

(Anzu) "Yeah, my mom and dad. The ones that give birth to me."

(Biyomon) "Give birth? How did they do that?"

(Anzu) "What, you don't know? Oh right, you guys are born from Digi-Eggs or whatever so it is natural you guys don't know about pregnancy."

(Biyomon) "Pregnancy? Is that something different than hatching from Digi-Eggs?"

(Anzu) "W-W-Well it is ve-very different from w-what you guys are do-doing. A-All you ha-have to do is… is… Aaahh! I can't say it! Please don't ask me that question!"

(Biyomon) "Huh!? O-Okay, I don't know what are you upset about but I'll stop talking about it."

Biyomon is confused of why she is acting flustered about it while Anzu herself feeling embarrassed of explaining the relationship of both sexes that is too mature for her to talk.

(Biyomon) "Anyway… what are your parents likes? Do you like them?"

(Anzu) "Well… I don't say that I hate them… My dad is a workaholic and he works on a faraway place from home so I don't see him much. As for my mom, she's staying at the house, doing chores and other housework things. We used to get along before but now… I just don't know what she is thinking of me now…"

Anzu is getting sad when she is thinking about her mom. By the way, when she encountered Yusei and Trova at the shop, it was a lie that she is shopping around the area.

Anzu and her mother are having a complicated relationship right now due to them arguing with each other frequently. Their relationship begins to strained when Anzu was in elementary school.

Anzu used to play in a all-girls running club and she was their best runner. When the competition for Track and Field is coming, Anzu has strained her leg before the day of the event.

She was banned from her mother for going to the competition due to her injury. But Anzu doesn't listen and say that her wounds have already healed enough to go to the event.

Seeing that her mother still refused, she got mad and tells her mom that she hates her before running off to the event.

When she got there, she founded out that the competition was over and her team have lost. She was so upset when she saw her teammates depressed faces that she stopped going to the club.

Since then, Anzu and her mother aren't having a good relationship as she thinks that it is her mother fault. It continue that way till middle school.

When she got home from school today, she and her mother have another argument before she runs out of the house. She saw that Yusei and Trova going on the train so she secretly following them until they arrived at the shop. Now she is at the Digital World in Primary Village while talking with Biyomon.

After seeing Anzu getting depressed again, Biyomon begins telling her story.

(Biyomon) "You know… I wasn't getting along with the villagers at my home, too."

(Anzu) "Biyomon?"

Anzu became confused as Biyomon start explaining her life at home.

(Biyomon) "At my village, as the name stated, all of the villagers are Yokomons. There's barely any other Digimon besides Yokomon resides in our home. I used to be a Yokomon before I've evolved into Biyomon. At that time, I thought that evolving was cool because it makes you stronger and taller so I did it. But… not everyone think the same idea."

(Biyomon) "After finishing my evolution, I showed off my form to the rest to impress them. Instead of being amazed, they become scared of me as they back away when they saw me. It breaks my heart when I saw my friends acted that towards me."

Anzu placed her hand at her mouth, looking surprised after hearing Biyomon sad experience.

(Biyomon) "Later I found out that few of the Yokomon choose to evolve have left the village in order to explore the outside world. But I'm not ready to leave yet so I stayed at my home. It was painful of being stared in fear by friends and neighbors. At that time, I thought that everyone hated me due to my new form. It continued that way until the day of the attack."

(Biyomon) "It was scary… That berserk Digimon has destroyed many of the houses and Yokomons in our village. We were unprepared for this kind of thing so we've panicked and are trying to escape from the destruction. Somehow the wild Digimon managed to get in front of me and tries to attack. I was so scared of the impending doom that I closed my eyes but the attack didn't hit me."

(Biyomon) "When I opened my eyes, I'm still can't believe of what I just saw. The Yokomons that are scared of me have protected me from the attack. When I was crying out to them on why they did such a thing, and do you know what they said? They said sorry for being scared of me and told to get away from here."

Anzu eyes became watery as she continues to listen Biyomon story.

(Biyomon) "I felt ashamed at that time. I've realized that even they were scared of my form, they still think of me as a friend. I should be the one who protect them yet they protect me who is a coward. I ran from the village as they told me but I'm still feel guilty of doubting their friendship. When I met Agumon and the others, I joined them in hoped that I can stop this crisis- Huh? Anzu!?"

Biyomon is suddenly being hugged by Anzu and became confused at her action.

(Anzu) "Oh Biyomon, you poor thing. I made you remembered and talked about your horror experiences. It made my experiences are paled against yours."

(Biyomon) "Oh it's okay. I just feel like telling you my story when I see you getting sad about your mom. No matter what happen in the past or what you think of them, I believe that your mom still cares about you."

Biyomon hugs back and told her reason for telling the story. Anzu became touched and take that advice straight into her heart.

(Biyomon) "You know, you're the first person who compliment me since I became Biyomon. Agumon and the others didn't mind my form since it is natural to them but you are the first one who liked my appearance. Don't worry, I'll protect you from harm. You can count on me!"

(Anzu) "Yes, Biyomon. You are definitely the person I could rely on. Yosh! I feel all better now! Now I'm going to give a long scolding to those two!"

Anzu expression became better after hearing Biyomon story and reason. She stand up suddenly and walked down the hill.

(Biyomon) "Anzu! Where are you going?"

(Anzu) "To those idiots, of course! They forgot the fact that we don't know how to exactly get back home yet they made such a declaration without knowing the consequences. I going to give those two boys a piece of my mind!"

(Biyomon) "Wait, Anzu! I'm coming with you so slow down!"

Biyomon gets up and tries to caught up with Anzu who is increasing her pace to Yusei and Trova.

* * *

 **Part 2**

(Anzu) " _Mrrr_ … Stupid boys… They forgot that I'm here and they make an unreasonable promise! When I get to them, I'm going to give them a lecture on promises that they can't easily make!"

(Biyomon) "Anzu, please calm down! I know that you're upset about it, but I sure that the boys know what are they doing…"

Anzu is angrily walking to Yusei and Trova side while Biyomon is trying to sooth her friend's angry, thinking why it ended up like this. They continued walking on the path until they stopped and saw a spectacle before their eyes.

(Trova) " -and this little device is called a smartphone, one of the most handy devices in our society. Not only it acted as a way for communication, but also served as a mini-computer. It has a touchscreen interface, Internet access, and an operating system capable of running downloaded applications. It is easier to carry and has many functions for any situation."

(Tentomon) "Wow, this is a neat device that you humans came up with. You're really know your stuff, huh?"

What they saw was Trova Yamashiro giving an explaining to Tentomon about his phone. They were sitting on the soft ground of Primary Village while having a conversation.

Anzu, who is thinking of giving them a scolding, couldn't find the timing to butt in their conversation. Then she hides behind the bushes and start eavesdropping on them.

(Biyomon) "Anzu!? What are you doing?"

(Anzu) (Be quiet, Biyomon! I'm trying to find the right timing to make my appearance to them.)

(Biyomon) (Looks like you are spying on them.)

(Anzu) (No, I'm not! And shush, I think they're talking something important.)

Biyomon didn't understand her actions but decided to follow her and went to hide in the same bushes.

(Tentomon) "Hey Trova-han… do you really want to help us?"

 _(Tentomon start calling Trova with -han in Japanese)_

(Trova) "Of course, Tentomon. I told you before that I want to help you guys because you're in danger. Also I wanted to know more about the Digital World and the mysteries of the network."

(Tentomon) "Is that so… You are really excited when you're learning stuff."

(Trova) "Yeah, I can't help it! I'm standing on a world that is different than ours. There are so many things we can learn in here."

(Tentomon) "I see… Then can you tell me more about yourself? You talked so many things about the human world yet I know little about you and what you liked."

After hearing Tentomon question, Trova face became uneasy as the topic is about him.

(Tentomon) "What's wrong? You looked a bit sad."

(Trova) "N-No, it just… I don't know about myself more than I thought."

(Tentomon) "What do you mean?"

(Trova) "Well… Tentomon, can you keep this a secret? I hadn't told this to anybody, even Yusei doesn't know."

(Tentomon) "Sure, I can do that."

(Trova) "Okay, I can trust you. You see… When I was little, I found out that I was adopted."

Anzu made a surprised expression when she heard that. Trova didn't notice that Anzu is listening nearby and explained more on what he just said.

He founded out by accident from his parents when he was in elementary school. It was late at night and he went downstairs to go to the toilet.

When he was passing through the hallway he heard his parents were talking something important. His mother was feeling uneasy of keeping the truth from her son, and his father tells her to hold it off for a while since Trova is still young.

Then his mother complained that she can't handle the truth that Trova is not their actual son. When Trova heard that it had greatly overturn everything that he know. He remember something about his dad trying to calm down his mom but he was in a state of shocked that he didn't hear properly of the conversation.

(Tentomon) "Oh my… That must a been a shocked for you."

(Trova) "At that time I went to my room without them knowing I'm there and didn't sleep the whole night. My head was full of questions like why they didn't tell me, who are my real parents or something else. It continued on for a while before I let this whole thing sinks in."

(Trova) "I realized that even though I'm not their real son, they still care and love me as one of their own. If it wasn't that, then I don't know anything reason for their action. So I decided to do my best on my studies in order to make them proud."

(Tentomon) "I see, that is good. So… do you tell your parents about this?"

(Trova) "I… I didn't tell them that I already known the truth yet. I'm a bit afraid that they might have a different reason for keeping me. I also learned the hard way that some things are not easily to just know and taken in."

An awkward silence covers the mood of the conversation as both of them stay silent. Tentomon breaks up the atmosphere as he speaks first.

(Tentomon) "A-Anyway… When this whole situation is over I'll be your guide around File Island first! After that, I'll travel with you to the rest of the Digital World in order to protect from danger."

(Trova) "Thanks, Tentomon. I'm appreciate the offer."

Trova smiles at Tentomon offer and the two of them have strengthened their bonds to each other. Nearby behind the bushes, Anzu is in deep thoughts after hearing Trova problems involve with his parents.

(Anzu) _Do my mom cares about me? We still argue a lot when we talked to each other, but I think that I've caused the argument first every time my mom asked me._

Seeing Anzu in a deep concentration, Biyomon became worried about her before she realized she has stumbled her balance and come out of the bushes.

(Anzu) "Ah! Biyomon!"

(Trova) "Huh!? Anzu, what are you here!?"

Anzu also came out of the bushes, and Trova is surprised to see her here and ask a question. She realized that he noticed her and tries to make excuses for her action.

(Anzu) "O-Oh Trova… N-Nice to see you here… I was walking to you guys to talk about something and arrive here just now."

(Trova) "More like you just came out of that bush!"

(Anzu) "Don't b-be ridiculous! By the way, where is Yusei anyway?"

(Trova) "He said that he want to look around the area near here to see anything strange so he went out with Agumon and Gabumon."

(Anzu) "I see…"

Another awkward silence roams the area with a different meaning as two of them couldn't think of something to break the atmosphere. Right at that timing-

(Yusei) "Hey, I'm back! I'm done scouting around the area and there is no craze Digimon in- Huh? Anzu? You're here? Uh… Am I interrupting something?"

Yusei Hikari came back from his patrol with Agumon and Gabumon to give a report, but he find Anzu and Trova in an awkward situation and ask a question.

(Trova) "O-Oh… It is nothing. Anyway how's your search going?"

(Yusei) "Nothing happening, that's a good start. But I'm worry that other places might be already been attacked by them at this moment. Damn those Kuramons, if we know where they are coming from…"

(Trova) "Actually Yusei… I've come up a theory that might tell us where these Kuramons came from but I need to ask you some questions that can prove my theory."

(Yusei) "Really?! Then ask away! Anything that might help solve this problem."

(Trova) "You said that at the shooting star site that the object there look like a broken eggshell, right?"

(Yusei) "Yeah, that's right."

(Trova) "Agumon and Gabumon, both of you never saw Kuramon before the attacks, is that correct? Do you also saw Kuramons attached to the berserk Digimon?"

(Agumon) "Yeah, I never seen a Digimon like before. I also smell something different on Kuramon. It doesn't smell like someone from the island though."

(Gabumon) "Me, too. We saw some attacking Digimon have them on different parts of their bodies."

(Trova) "Okay, last question… You two said about a rumor that a group of humans have been appearing in areas from time to time, correct?"

(Agumon) "Yeah, right."

(Gabumon) "We heard it from our neighbors."

(Yusei) "Hey Trova? Now can you tell us of your big theory?"

Yusei becomes impatient and asked his friend to let out his thoughts. Trova enters deep into his thoughts before his next words.

(Trova) "I think that Kuramon is an artificial Digimon created to make Digimon go on a rampage."

Everyone in this area become greatly shocked at the revelation that Trova made.

(Yusei) "Artificial? Created? No way… Can they do that?"

(Trova) "Actually it might be possible since Digimon are made of data. Agumon and the others said that they never seen that kind of Digimon before so my theory might be close."

(Yusei) "But who created it and what reason could he have done this?"

(Trova) "I think that one human or more could have done this. A group of humans in the rumor must be related to this incident. The perpetrator might be in the human world working some plan involved with the Digimon. As for the reason, I have no idea. It might be hatred or feared for the beings in this world, getting rid of them or something else…"

(Yusei) "Well, whatever the reason, there is no excuse for making innocent Digimon attack each other! Alright, new plan! Let's head back to our world so we can stop whoever behind this situation!"

(Trova) "But we still don't know the way back home."

(Yusei) "Oh, right. I forgot about that. Hmm… What to do?"

(Anzu) "Hey, speaking of that-"

Seeing Yusei and Trova in deep thought after being reminded that they don't know how to travel back to their world, Anzu remember why she tries to find them and tries to give them a scolding. Unfortunately her lecture didn't happen as Elecmon came back with bad news.

(Elecmon) "Guys, do you hear what is happening right now!? Two berserk Digimon have been sighted at the village near Dragon's Eye Lake!"

(Yusei) "What?! Is it true!? Then we have to go there to help! Which way is to Dragon's Eye Lake?"

(Elecmon) "It is south from here!"

(Yusei) "Okay, thanks! Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Trova. Are you guys with me on this?"

(Agumon) "Yeah!"

(Gabumon) "Of course!"

(Tentomon) "Yes!"

(Trova) "I'm definitely going with you, obviously."

(Yusei) "Thank guys. Alright, let's move out!"

(Anzu) "Hey wait!"

(Yusei) "Anzu, please stay here with Elecmon and others. You will be safer here in the village."

(Anzu) "Wha- Wait, guys!"

Anzu calls out to them but they already left outside of Primary Village as they hurried to the lake to stop the Digimons. Anzu looks like she's hesitant on her choices before she runs after them.

(Biyomon) "Anzu!? What are you doing!? Stop! It's not safe!"

(Anzu) "I'm going after them! I'm still haven't scold them of their stupid action!"

(Biyomon) "At a time like this!? Anzu, don't be ridiculous! Oh man, humans are so weird!"

Biyomon lets out her complaint while chasing after Anzu to the lake.

* * *

 **Part 3**

Dragon's Eye Lake is a large lake in File Island and has a small island in the middle which has a derelict streetcar on it. There are two different spots surrounded by the lake, and they are known as the north lake and south lake.

At the south lake, two aggressive Digimon are fighting each other on the shore of the lake. Yusei group have arrived at the lake and saw the appearances of the Digimons.

One of them that they have recognized before as Kuwagamon while the other Digimon is the first time they have seen. The Digimon is a grey dinosaur with hard shells that covers most of its body and has a long black horn on its nose.

Yusei took out his Digivice and scanned the Digimon.

 **Digimon: Monochromon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Digimon: Kuramon**

 **Level: Fresh**

 **Attribute: Unidentified**

(Yusei) "It looks like this one is Monochromon, a Champion Level Digimon as well, and as we expected he also has a Kuramon stuck on his body, too."

(Anzu) "Wait… _Ha_ … _Ha_ … You guys… _Ha_ … _Ha_ …"

(Yusei) "Huh!?"

Yusei group look shocked at the person who is following them. It was Anzu Akaihine who looked out of breath at the moment and behind her is Biyomon with a worry expression.

(Anzu) " _Ha_ … _Ha_ … Man, you guys run fast. I hadn't run like that since 5th grade at my elementary school."

(Yusei) "Anzu, what are you doing here!? I told you to stay at the village!"

(Anzu) "Don't make decisions without me saying my part! You just can't decided things so easily without expecting bad things might happen! I still can't believe you guys that you want to help solving their problems while forgetting that we have to find a way back home first!"

(Yusei) "Anzu, look… I'm still hadn't forgot the promise we made, but I just can't leave these guys alone so I feel like I had to help them-"

(Anzu) "Don't act like a hero! You don't understand how big the responsibility you have made for this problem! I also don't want to leave these guys alone but this is dangerous! What if we get hurted in the process or worse…!"

(Trova) "A-Anzu… I understand that you are upset with this but believe me, we know how big the situation is and the potential dangers we might faced. Still, we made the choice by ourselves."

(Anzu) "Oh yeah, then what about you? You know the truth about yourself yet you're too scared to face it! You tell yourself that you're still here because your parents love you but you're afraid that you might be wrong!"

(Trova) "!?"

(Yusei) "Anzu? Trova, what is she talking about?"

In their argument, Anzu let out the fact that she knew Trova secret and she almost let it out so he was shocked. Yusei looked at the two of them and became confused at the sudden change of the conversion.

(Tentomon) "Uh… Sorry to interrupt, but two wild Digimon are wrecking this place."

Three teens have stopped their argument due to Tentomon words and looked at the direction that he is seeing. Monochromon and Kuwagamon are still fighting each other while destroying everything in their way.

(Agumon) "Agh! This is bad… Yusei! You and the others have to hide somewhere safe! We'll handle those two with just the four of us!"

(Yusei) "Okay! You guys have to stay sharp, too."

(Trova) "Tentomon, be careful out there."

(Tentomon) "Thanks for your concerns but we will be alright."

(Biyomon) "Anzu, please hide with Yusei and Trova! I'll try to help them fight Kuwagamon and Monochromon."

(Anzu) "Huh? Biyomon, don't tell me that you want to fight, too? That's dangerous! Look at the size of these guys!"

(Biyomon) "No, I can't run away like I did in my village. I have to power to fight them. This time I will protect you, Anzu!"

(Anzu) "But-"

Anzu tries again to reason with Biyomon but she is held back by Trova who is having a serious expression. She never saw that kind of face on Trova before so she flinched a little.

(Trova) "Anzu, I'm know that this is not easy to admit but we're just human kids who don't have to power to fight those powerful Digimon. Also they know how the dangerous this is but they still want to fight because this is their home, and they already made their own choices."

Anzu wanted to protest that but she saw an uneasy expression in Yusei face and Trova is clearly upset about this. She knew that both of them don't want their new friends to get hurt, but they don't have the power to fight.

Anzu bit her lips in hesitation before she agree to hide with them. The teens have gone into hiding and watched their friends as they prepared to battle against the wild Digimons.

(Agumon) "Alright, let's go! [Baby Flame!]"

Agumon lets out his fireball attack which is the sign of starting their battle.

[Petit Fire!] Gabumon also lets out his attack at them.

[Magical Fire!] Biyomon unleash her ethereal flames attack which they spiraled in a tornado motion.

[Petit Thunder!] Tentomon hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings.

Their attacks hit their targets but they seemed unfazed and become enraged at them. Agumon group who saw their attacks make them angry begin charging at them.

Agumon hit Monochromon underside with his uppercut while Gabumon use his horn to stab at its chin.

Biyomon tries to peck at the Kuramon latching on Kuwagamon head while Tentomon distract it with his electricity.

Monochromon and Kuwagamon tries to shake off their attacks and attends to hit their opponent. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon dodges and resume their charge again.

In the hiding place where three teens watch the battle in awe as they saw their friends fighting intensely against their opponents.

[Scissor Arms!] Kuwagamon tries to use its pincer to clamp them, cutting them into pieces, but Biyomon and Tentomon avoid that attack.

[Volcano Strike!] Monochromon unleash its large fireball at Agumon and Gabumon, but they dodge it. Unfortunately it keeps going and somehow hit at the spot where Biyomon and Tentomon are and cause an explosion.

(Biyomon) " _Aahh_!"

(Tentomon) " _Oww_!"

Biyomon and Tentomon are hurt by the attack and are being knocked away which they landed near the teens hiding place.

(Trova) "Tentomon!" (Anzu) "Biyomon!"

Trova and Anzu stands up from their spot and headed toward their new friends to see they are okay. Yusei also stands up and went with them to see their friends are covered with burns and bruises. Trova carries Tentomon with his arms while Anzu did the same with Biyomon.

(Trova) "Tentomon! Are you okay?!"

(Tentomon) " _Ugh_ … That attack is too strong. They aren't that strong before so I wonder where that power came from?"

(Trova) "It must be the Kuramons! Maybe not only they make Digimon go crazy but also amplified their abilities."

(Yusei) "What!? Then how are we supposed to defeat them!?"

(Trova) "I'm thinking about it right now! So be quiet!"

(Anzu) "Biyomon! You're hurt badly! You got to stop fighting and heal your wounds."

(Biyomon) "N-No worries… They're just a few bruises. I still have enough to fight again."

(Anzu) "No! I can't let you go out there with those wounds!"

Anzu holds her tightly to prevent her from entering the battle while Biyomon stubbornly insisted to fight again.

(Biyomon) "Anzu, let go! I have to go!"

(Anzu) "No! You're in no condition to fight! Please stop struggling!"

(Biyomon) "But I'm trying to protect you! Trying to protect everyone! That is why I fight!"

(Anzu) "No! I won't let you go!"

(Biyomon) "Anzu, why don't you understand!"

Anzu's entire being became frozen when she heard the words coming from Biyomon. She remembered that those are the exact same words that she told her mother in the past.

(Anzu) " _Mom, why don't you understand!_ "

When she repeated those words in her thoughts, she also realized that she is acting the same way as her mom did. While Anzu is in deep thought at her revelation, Yusei watches the battle in a worry expression.

The battle was already hard enough on their side but now that Biyomon and Tentomon are injured, the situation is getting worse as Agumon and Gabumon are facing two opponents on their own.

(Yusei) "Man, this is not going well. I wish I had the power to do something…"

(Trova) "Yusei, I know how you feel, but don't do anything reckless. We are just human kids. How can we do something about this?"

(Yusei) "Wait… I remember. When Kuwagamon try to attack me, my Digivice suddenly flashes and the light seem to affect him. I wonder…"

(Trova) "Hold on, Yusei. You said that you don't know how it did that before, and what if it doesn't happen this time?"

(Yusei) "I have no choice… Agumon and Gabumon are at a disadvantage right now so I'm willing to bet on this chance!"

(Trova) "Wait, Yusei!"

Yusei start heading toward the battlefield before Trova can stop him and raise his Digivice at them when he stand near the battle.

(Yusei) _Please let this work!_

As if it has responded to his thoughts, the Digivice starts to glow and something happening at the battle.

Kuwagamon and Monochromon were stunned by the light, but Agumon and Gabumon starts to glow, too.

(Yusei) "What… What is happening to you guys!? Are you okay!?"

(Agumon) "Wha-What the!? I feel… warmth and comfortable inside."

(Gabumon) "Me, too! I feel that my power is growing stronger any minute!"

Yusei is astounded at the site where his two Digimon friends are glowing. Trova and Tentomon also surprised at this sudden change, even Anzu who is woken from her thoughts saw this and Biyomon stop struggling and looked at the scene. The next thing happening left everyone present more surprised.

Agumon and Gabumon bodies start to grow and expand as the light gets brighter. After a few seconds, the light subsided and everyone became shocked further as they have witnessed Agumon and Gabumon new form.

Agumon form looked like a bestial dinosaur with its orange cranial skin and his head is covered by a rhinoceros beetle-like shell while Gabumon looked like a silver-colored striped wolf with lion's hair and thin tail.

(Yusei) "Guys, what in the world has happen to you two!? Both of you has changed your appearances!"

(Greymon) "No… More like 'evolution' is the right word! I have evolved into Greymon!"

(Garurumon) "Yeah! I also evolved into Garurumon! Your Digivice has somehow made us to evolve!"

(Yusei) "Greymon… Garurumon?"

Yusei scans them using his Digivice and look on their information stats.

 **Digimon: Greymon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Digimon: Garurumon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

(Yusei) "Whoa! Both of you guys are Champion Level Digimon now!"

(Greymon) "Yeah! I feel that we can take them on now!"

(Garurumon) " _Hmm_!? Looks like our opponent have recovered from their state. Get ready, pal!"

Greymon and Garurumon saw their enemies shook off their confused states and resume their attacks. Both of them also start fighting their opponent with their new attacks.

[Mega Flame!] Greymon spews a flame shot from its mouth that look like it can reduce everything to ashes.

[Fox Fire!] Garurumon spews blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth to his enemy.

Their attacks have managed to hit their enemy and it seem to be effective as their enemies screams in pain. Then the opponent starts using their attacks as well.

Monochromon tries to tackle its opponent with its [Horn Strike], but Greymon managed to use his strength to stop its attack by grabbing its horn. Both Digimon are using their strengths to wrestle each other.

Kuwagamon flies to Garurumon using its [Scissor Arms] attack to cut him down. Garurumon dodge that by using his increased agility and counterattack using his [Fox Fire]. Kuwagamon also dodges it using its speed and both of them start using their agilities to outdo their opponent while attacking.

The fight seem to be on equal grounds and everyone who saw the battle became amazed at the scene.

(Trova) "Incredible… I didn't think that evolution has a huge effect on this."

(Tentomon) "Yeah… Both of them now have the power to rival their opponents strength."

(Anzu) "Amazing…"

(Biyomon) "I know… I also evolved like them but not like this…"

(Yusei) "Yeah! Now we have a chance to win the battle!"

Yusei became excited at the hopes of defeating their enemies while others were amazed at their friends increase in strength.

* * *

 **Part 4**

Unfortunately, battles are always unpredictable as something coming out from the lake.

Yusei group became confused at the noise and saw the source of it.

The one in the water has a long, serpentine body with its head covered with yellow, rubber skin and fins. It seem to be the guardian of this lake.

Yusei use his Digivice to scan the Digimon and saw the info.

 **Digimon: Seadramon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Digimon: Kuramon**

 **Level: Fresh**

 **Attribute: Unidentified**

(Yusei) "Uh-oh, this one is also has a Kuramon on it, and it's level is Champion!"

Yusei is upset about the newcomer info and intrusion as Seadramon prepare its attack.

[Ice Arrow!] Seadramon lets out a huge shard of ice from its mouth. That attack is powerful as it has instantly freeze the water left on its trail.

Garurumon saw that the attack coming at him so he managed to dodge quickly in the air. Kuwagamon saw this as a chance and tackle Garurumon who is still in the air.

(Garurumon) " _Ooh_!"

Garurumon got hit and collided into Greymon who is wrestling Monochromon. Both of them fell to the ground and their enemies start unleashing their attacks at them. Greymon and Garurumon got up and quickly avoided those attacks.

Soon, the situation has turn into disadvantage to them again now they are facing three Champion Level Digimons.

(Yusei) "Damn! Now it is two-to-three battle now! This looks bad."

(Trova) "Not only that, even we managed to hold them off, we still need to get rid of the Kuramons off from them!"

Yusei group saw that the battle is turning into a desperate situation as Greymon and Garurumon holding back their opponents.

Suddenly a portal appear out of nowhere and two figures came out from it in incredible speed. Both figures hit Seadramon with their kicks and managed to knock the Aquatic Digimon into unconscious as it's body sinks into the water.

Yusei and the others were surprised at the sudden intrusion as they finally saw that the figures were Digimon they never seen before.

One Digimon look like it was a cross species between a beast and a dragon. It has dark purple fur, wings and a red stone on its forehead. The other is a four-legged dragon who is wearing a Japanese-style black armor and also has a red stone on its forehead, too.

Yusei scans them with his Digivice and saw their status.

 **Digimon: Dorugamon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Data**

 **Digimon: Ginryumon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

(Yusei) "What the… Who are they?"

(Girl's voice) "Now quickly! Push them back into the gate!"

Yusei, Trova and even Anzu got surprised once again when they heard a familiar voice and saw the owner of that voice riding on the back of Dorugamon.

The owner is a girl wearing a black and white dress with long sleeves, a gray zipper in the collarbone and a white ruff on the neck. The dress is mostly black and has a white part designed as if it was another strapless, backless dress. She also has an expressionless face, a shoulder-length black hair with a hime-cut and a little black mole underneath her left eye.

(Yusei) "Hinata Orionis!?"

Yes, it is Hinata Orionis, the exchange student from America who transferred into their school and met Yusei group earlier.

(Anzu) "Hinata Orionis!? How the heck do you get here!?"

(Hinata) "We'll talk about that later! Right now we need to push those Digimon into the gate! That will send them to a different location where they can't hurt anyone!"

(Trova) "Wait! Are you sure?"

(Hinata) "I'm positive about it! I set the coordinates where there are no other Digimon in that area! I need your help to complete this task!"

After he see Hinata confident face, Yusei decided to trust her and call out to Greymon and Garurumon to help her.

(Yusei) "Guys, help her out with her plan! We're going to push Monochromon and Kuwagamon into the portal!"

(Garurumon) "Are you sure?"

(Yusei) "Yeah, we can trust her. I think she knows what she is doing."

(Greymon) "Okay, Yusei! Let's go, Garurumon!"

(Garurumon) "Right behind you, Greymon!"

Both of them agree to follow Yusei's order and soon all four Digimon begin unleashing their attacks at Monochromon and Kuwagamon.

(Greymon) [Mega Flame!]

(Garurumon) [Fox Fire!]

(Dorugamon) [Power Metal!]

(Ginryumon) [Tekkoujin!]

Greymon and Garurumon unleash their fire attacks to their opponents. Dorugamon fires a huge iron ball from his mouth while Ginryumon shoot sharp spears out of its mouth.

Their attacks managed to push their enemies back a little and the four Digimon repeatedly attacking them to push them toward the portal. When they saw that the enemies is an inch away from the portal. Greymon and Dorugamon tackled Monochromon into it, and Garurumon and Ginryumon did the same with Kuwagamon.

Both wild Digimon let out their last roar before they have disappear into the portal. Then the portal disperse itself and vanished into thin air.

Yusei group let out a relieve sighs at the fact that the battle is over. Suddenly lights has covered Greymon and Garurumon before they realized, and then they transform back into Agumon and Gabumon.

(Yusei) "Agumon! Gabumon! You guys have turned back into your old self. Are you alright?"

(Agumon) "I'm so huuunnnggrry…"

(Gabumon) "I can't move with my empty stooommaacchh…"

After hearing their humorous responses, Yusei felt relief that they are fine, then he looked at the direction where Hinata is and saw that her Digimon also turn back into their Rookie forms.

Dorugamon is now a smaller version of itself with purple fur on most of its body, a large tail and still has red stone on its forehead. Ginryumon appearance is also a smaller version itself with the same Shogi theme Japanese-style armor.

Yusei group came over to Hinata Orionis after seeing everything is settled down.

(Yusei) "Hinata, thanks for your help. We would have never find a way to end the fight without destroying them if you hadn't came. So these guys are your friends, huh?"

(Hinata) "Yes, they are my partners, Dorumon and Ryudamon."

(Dorumon) "Hi… I am Dorumon, Hinata's Partner Digimon… Nice to meet you…"

(Ryudamon) "Greetings! I'm Ryudamon, Hinata-sama most loyal servant! I've obey Hinata-sama orders and protect her from harm!"

 _(Ryudamon add -sama to his Tamer name, -sama means 'master')_

Dorumon shyly introduced himself while Ryudamon made a ridiculous introduction about himself. Hinata shakes her head in an exasperating manner at Ryudamon response.

(Yusei) "Wait, Partner Digimon? What does that mean?"

(Hinata) "It is a title to Digimons that have partnered with a Digimon Tamer."

(Trova) "Digimon Tamer? Is that what you are?"

(Hinata) "Yes, you can only get that title when you have a Digivice, just like mine and Yusei."

Hinata held her own Digivice to others to see that it is the proof of a Digimon Tamer. It is identical to Yusei's Digivice except that it is colored black and white. Yusei looked at his Digivice and realized something. Hinata notice his thoughts and confirms it with her words.

(Hinata) "It is exactly as you thought Yusei. You are now a Digimon Tamer, just like me, and your Partner Digimons is undoubtedly Agumon and Gabumon since you have evolved them."

(Yusei) "I'm a Digimon Tamer…"

Yusei look at his Digivice while saying something in a mutter. Trova want to ask more questions about Digimon Tamers, but Anzu cuts in and begin her questions to Hinata.

(Anzu) "Okay, I get it about the whole Tamer thing. What I don't get is that how do you find us and what is your business here?"

Anzu let out an important question that has been in their minds since Hinata came here. Hinata finds that question reasonable and calmly answer it.

(Hinata) "I was sent here by his father to watch over him in case there is trouble."

Yusei group became shocked at the mention of Yusei father in her answer.

(Yusei) "My dad!? My dad knows about all this and you are working with him!?"

(Hinata) "Yes, that is correct. I've been helping Mr. Hikari and Ms. Shiramine to their cause of stopping Roman's scheme. Come on, let's go back to our world. Your father will explain everything over there."

(Trova) "But… We don't know the way back home…"

(Hinata) "Oh that? It is actually simple. You see, you just have to-"

Hinata is now explaining the gate functions of the Digivice . All it has to do is to say "Digi-Gate Open" and the portal appear just like that. Yusei shook his head in criticism at himself for not noticing an easy way.

She is also explaining other functions like translating characters call Digi-Code, a map application, evolution function, and other things. She mentioned that we can put our Digimons into the Digivice and they can heal themselves faster inside.

She demonstrated this by saying "Reload! Dorumon, Ryudamon!" and her Digimon turn into data particles and went in her Digivice. Yusei did the same with Agumon and Gabumon, and even Biyomon and Tentomon since they got hurt badly.

Yusei tries to open the portal himself and it has appear before them. All four teens went inside the portal, and the portal has disappeared from the lake.

…

A few moments later where Yusei group left the Digital world, Seadramon rises up from the water and looked around in anger to look for its perpetrator who knocked it over. It's still has a Kuramon on its skin. Then it has noticed something in the distance and Seadramon narrow its eyes at the figure.

The figure came out and it turns out that it is a Digimon. It appearances is extremely bizarre as it has tentacles at its lower body and it is floating. The thing head has an insanely grinning face and crazed eyes. It also has long arms and hands, and its skin color is blue.

(Crazy Digimon) " _Kera kera kera_! _Kera kera kera_!"

Seadramon finds that thing's laughter disturbing and decided to attack it, but before it started preparing its attack, the crazed Digimon begin its attack first.

[Crazy Giggle!] The thing rapidly spews out bullets of light while laughing at the same time. It appears to be exceptionally destructive as when it hits Seadramon, the Aquatic Digimon lets out its screams in pain.

Then Seadramon became angry and unleashing its [Ice Arrows] at the crazed Digimon, but it appears to dodge that attack in great speed and unleashing barrels of [Crazy Giggle] at the Aquatic Digimon in response.

Seadramon tries to fight back, but the thing is too fast for the Aquatic Digimon to take a shot and it keeps getting hit by that thing's attacks as if it is playing around with it.

Finally, Seadramon succumb to its wounds and fell down on the shore of the lake. It is laying there motionlessly a it's body starts to disperse into data.

The crazed Digimon's eyes lit up at the data coming from Seadramon and begins opening its mouth to suck all the data.

The only sound at the lake is the crazed Digimon greedily consuming the data from Seadramon.


	6. Vol 1 Chapter 5

Author Notes; As you noticed, I started compressed the chapter parts together while adding a new part at the end. If you feel that it is out of pace, then check back to the previous chapter and stroll near the end if you skip it. Thank you for reading!

Update notes; I also updated other chapters to keep up the writing process. I put some words in bold cause they are read from machines and Italics for meaning. I also stop putting Kuramon info cause you have properly know what made them crazy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Cipher's Secret Plan**

 **Part 1**

Yusei Hikari and others have gone back to the empty spot in the electronic shop where they have went to the Digital World. Yusei check out the time on his phone and find that they have gone for three hours has passed in their own world.

(Yusei) "What the heck? Last time that I've gone back here was fifteen minutes! What's going on here?"

(Hinata) "There has been unstable time displacement between traveling from both worlds. Normally time in the Digital world moving in the same direction as ours but…"

(Trova) "Normally? You mean it wasn't like that before? What do you mean like that?"

(Hinata) "I think Mr. Hikari will explain things more clearly to you when we arrive at his place. I'll try to call him."

(Yusei) "Wait! I got a call from my mom! I better take this."

Yusei receive a phone call from his mother and picks it up. What he didn't expect is to hear his mom panicked voice.

(Hina) "Yusei! Where were you!? Why haven't you picked up your earlier!? Something happen at your father workplace!"

(Yusei) "Whoa, Mom! Please calm down! What happen at dad's place?"

(Hina) "You're not going to believe it! His friend, Miss Shiramine, was arrested for commit conspiracy at her work, and your father was taken in for questioning!"

(Yusei) "What!?"

Yusei nearly drop his phone in shocked before he steady himself and asked impatiently to his mother.

(Yusei) "Are you sure!? Is dad alright?"

(Hina) "Don't worry, I received a call from him half an hour ago and he told me that they have done questioning him and left the police station already. He also told me to call you to return home so he can explain everything to us. I've try calling you many times already but you didn't pick it up until now! What are you doing before this!?"

(Yusei) "Calm down, Mom! I'll also explain what have I been doing among other things. I'm pretty sure it is related to what dad is going to say."

(Hina) "O-Okay… Please hurry back home. Both you and your father will better explain everything about all this!"

Yusei's mom hangs up the phone call nervously, and Yusei tell his friends about his conversion with his mother. His friends were shocked about the recent events during their absences.

(Hinata) "No way… Ms. Shiramine got arrested… Roman will pay for this."

(Yusei) "Roman? As if Maxie Roman, dad's old colleague? What does he involve with this? And what is your relationship with Ms. Shiramine?"

(Hinata) "He is involve with everything in this accident in the Digital World, along with his secret group. And is my foster parent."

Yusei and the others were surprised at the words coming from Hinata Orionis. They were mostly shocked at the fact that Kyoko Shiramine is Hinata's foster parent.

(Anzu) "Foster parent!? I thought that your parents were at America right now! That what I heard during school!"

(Hinata) "I… rather talk about this later. Right now, we need to head to Yusei's home for Mr. Hikari to explain things to all of you."

Anzu Akaihine wanted to ask more questions but Yusei stop her after seeing Hinata's lonely expression on her face.

(Yusei) "Alright, save those questions when we meet my dad. It's time to go to my house."

…

After they have get off the train from the station, they head straight to Yusei's house to get the answers of their questions. When they arrived at the front door and went inside, the first thing they saw was Satou Hikari is in the middle of explaining to his bewildered wife, Hina Hikari, about the recent events happening.

(Satou) "Oh? Yusei! I'm glad that you are alright."

Satou express his relief to the fact that his son is fine, but Yusei is not happy at the fact that his father keeping secrets from him.

(Yusei) "Dad! Can you explain to me about what is going on here? How do you know about Digimon and the Digital World? Please answer me!"

(Satou) " _Sigh_ … I was hoping that it would never come to this to my family, but I guess that all of you are already involve now. Please, have a seat at the sofa. This will take a while."

Everyone took a seat at the living room and when he see that everyone is present, he began telling his story.

(Satou) "Now, how do I begin? I guess I will tell you how I know about the Digimon and their world. It was twelve years-ago that I have work with Roman before Spirix Corp began. We were just programmers at a different company back then and helped each other to complete projects and other tasks."

(Satou) "One day, while we were working at our computers, a mysterious footage has appeared on our screen and you cannot believe on what I have saw. On the footage shows several creatures fighting against a giant white tree in a war. The war was devastated, most creatures was destroyed by that tree but they continued to fight against it. The footage have ended when the creatures finally defeated the tree."

Yusei and Trova noticed that it must be the war that the Digimon battle against the berserk god, Yggdrasil. They keep silence about it in order for Satou to continue his story.

(Satou) "At that time I didn't understand that footage was from another world. I was confused about it but Romann seem to understand it as I saw that fascinated look on his face. After that, two years went by and I have joined Spirix Corporation after it has been newly established along with Roman. I have slowly rise up the ranks while Roman rapidly increase his promotion."

(Satou) "I have met Kyoko after two years working at Spirix Corp. She use to work with Roman as her superior and we have been acquainted each other a lot at work. I was surprised to find out that she has also watched the footage from the computer years ago. Apparently I learned that the footage have appeared on other places than ours."

(Satou) "Roman and I haven't contact each other frequently due to the differences between our ranks. After five years has passed since I have joined the company. Roman got promoted again and has transferred to the American division of the company. Initially I didn't know about his plan at the American division, only three months later that I have found out about it from two children."

(Satou) "They were test subjects from a secret organization called Cipher. The group is composed of people who had find out about the Digimon and their world. They have trained orphans to become Digimon Tamers to handle and to control the Digimon. These two escaped from the faultily where they were trained and coincidentally met me and Kyoko. One of the children is Hinata Orionis."

Everyone became surprised and looked at Hinata who is being quiet during the story. Hina Hikari was surprised the whole time when she found out about the Digital World and become further surprised when she saw a bunch of Digimons coming out of the Digivices.

(Satou) "I found out a lot of things when there two told us all they have known, including their goal. Their goal is to let humanity future to reach prosperity. They have intended to invade the Digital World and colonize it for humans. When I heard that Maxie Roman is part of their organization, I was very shocked."

(Satou) "After a few days since we took those two children in, I have heard that Roman become president and made a secret project called Project Digitize: creating a teleportation device that will allow us to travel around the world using the internet. Many higher-ups are approved with these, but Kyoko and I are suspicious about the project since we knew about his relation with Cipher."

(Satou) "We have decided that to stop Roman and his organization from completing their plans. We have gather workers and other associates to help our cause. The two children also decided to help us and that has been going on for five years. When we finally have proof of their plan, we found out that Roman is making a virus Digimon that can make other Digimons go berserk and destroyed each other. That way, they will exterminating the Digimon without dirting their hands while leaving no proof of their actions. Just when we have enough evidence to arrest Roman, he managed to get one step ahead of us…"

He told them about the arrestment of Kelvin Diamond and Kyoko Shiramine, and the police have confiscated the evidences. Everyone became quiet when they heard that, then Trova Yamashiro ask his question related to this matter.

(Trova) "... Then you have no way of stopping Roman's plan?"

(Satou) "Fortunately, things are not as bad as we thought. I check out my emails on my phone before I came here and found out that Kyoko managed to send some files to me before she got arrested. These will bring light to Roman's bad deeds."

(Yusei) "Well then, there is only one way to resolve all of this. We're going to New York City and stop Roman's scheme once and for all!"

Yusei made a declaration that everyone have heard and Yusei's mother became worried about it and letting out her complaints.

(Hina) "Wait, Yusei! You can't mean that you and your father are going to confront that dangerous man!? That's crazy!"

(Yusei) "Sorry, mom, I cannot sit by and let things go like this. He's hurting innocent Digimon for his own goal. Besides…"

Yusei looked at Agumon and Gabumon at his side and the rest of the Digimon in the room.

(Yusei) "I am a Digimon Tamer now so it is natural to help out a friend in need."

(Hinata) "I'm also a Digimon Tamer so I will be going as well."

(Trova) "I am coming, too! I want to know about the Digital World so I can't let Roman ruined it and it's inhabitants."

(Yusei) "Hinata… Trova… Thanks for the support."

Three teens have agree with each other to put an end to Roman's plan and the Digimons cry out in cheers for their new friends while Anzu is in deep thoughts as Biyomon looks at her with a worry expression. Seeing her son and his friends going to dangerous battle, Hina tries to appealed to her husband of stopping them from going.

(Hina) "Dear, you can't be serious of taking our son with you to New York? What if he gets hurt?"

(Satou) "Unfortunately, as much that I don't want to do this to my boy, I need his help getting there to New York. The fastest way to get there is to use their Digivices to get to the Spirix Corp building."

(Hina) "No way…"

(Satou) "Hina, relaxed. I'm promised that nothing bad will happen to our son and his friends."

Satou trying to sooth his wife anxiety, and then he face his son and tells him on what he will do."

(Satou) "Yusei, we will set out tomorrow in the morning. It's a good thing that tomorrow that you don't have school. While I will go confront Roman by myself, you and your friends will try to subdue to berserk Digimon to prevent them from causing more destruction. You will be more safe with your Digimon that way."

(Yusei) "But dad… are you sure that you're going to face alone?"

(Satou) "No buts. This is a promise for you with me. Understand?"

(Yusei) "Uh… Okay, I'll promise."

Yusei reluctantly agree to his father plan while worrying about him and Satou is satisfied about it. Suddenly, Mio Hikari barge in the living room unannounced.

(Mio) "I'm home! Huh? Mom, what is going here?"

Mio comes back from visiting her friend's house and came in the living room where she find everyone having a serious discussion along with several creatures she didn't see before. She tilted her head in confusion and Yusei's family realized that they forgot to call Mio to come here.

(Satou) " _Sigh_ … Looks like I need to explain all this again to her."

* * *

 **Part 2**

At the Spirix Corp building in New York-

Maxie Roman is currently at his lab checking the process of program Diablo. A worker came up to him and giving the latest report.

(Man #1) "Sir, there are over 20 Digimon have been infected by the Kuramons and have destroyed a great number of the uninfected Digimons. Few of the infected ones have left the island and began spending their numbers on other lands as well."

(Roman) "It seem that the program process is going smoothly. In a week or two, their population will greatly declined to one-third of their race."

Roman seem to be satisfied at the progress rate from the report as the worker continues reporting his findings.

(Man #1) "However, we have lost some of the infected Digimons in the island. Most of them are eliminated."

(Roman) "What, we have lost a few of them!? It must be Satou's son and his friends. I thought that arresting Kyoko Shirahime would make him think twice about interfering our plans. It seem I took lightly of him."

Roman shook his head in disbelief at the result and immediately thought that his old colleague's son is the cause. However, that idea was refuted due to the worker next words.

(Man #1) "No sir, I'm afraid that is not a case. The records shown on the report has stated that one of the Kuramon have eliminated most of them."

(Roman) "What!? How can that be possible!? We have made the program that can only infect Digimon and made them hostile to each other. How can one program be able to destroyed them by itself?"

(Man #1) "I don't know, sir. This Kuramon is strange, as if it's programming has changed somehow. That is why we were currently checking any errors from it."

(Roman) "Find what the problem is and fix it! Tomorrow, Mr. Katsura is coming over to the lab to discuss something to me about the Digital World. I can't let any problems happening during that time!"

(Man #1) "Yes, sir!"

The worker head back to his computer to get started on scanning the analysis of the program, and Roman is thinking about the program's strange behavior.

…

At night in Chōfu, Tokyo-

At Yusei's house, he is climbing up the stairs to his room to rest while having a headache.

(Yusei) "Damn, Mio… Why does she have to act spoiled about all this. There is no way that she is coming with us to New York."

After Mio Hikari came home and being told about everything that has happen, she was surprised about it but soon she was alright about knowing the Digimon after getting along with them.

She also asked to go with them to help her Digimon friends. Of course, her family refused her from going as it is too dangerous for her since she is younger than Yusei. Then she complains about wanting to go regardless of the danger and started throwing a tantrum for a while until her family managed to convince her to stay home.

Feeling tired from the commotion that his little sister caused, Yusei went to his room to calm his head a little before dinner. When he is in front of his bedroom door, he notice that the balcony door is open and Hinata is standing outside with Dorumon and Ryudamon by her side.

He remember that Hinata went upside during Mio's tantrum commotion to relax a bit and decided to talk to her when he was told about Hinata past.

(Yusei) "Hey, Hinata… How are you doing?"

(Hinata) "Oh, Yusei, you're here. I'm doing fine. How's everyone doin downstairs?"

(Yusei) "Well, Mio finally agrees to stay behind at home, Mom is busy making a whole lot food since we have so many quest here, Agumon and the rest are enjoying the foods from our world, and Trova went to my dad to talk about something."

(Hinata) "I see…"

Yusei is standing next to Hinata out in the balcony under a starry night. The moonlight shines on her face and giving her a mystic glow like a goddess has descended. Yusei looks at her for a while until he realized that he is staring too much and tries to ask a question.

(Yusei) "B-By the way! I remember the fact that your parents are from America, but Ms. Shirahime is your foster parent. Is it true or not?"

Yusei ask that question that has been on his mind, only realize that it might be a sensible topic for her and blame himself for asking that question. But Hinata doesn't seem to be offended about it and start telling her story.

(Hinata) "It is true. I was born in America with my parents and living with them like a family. I was happy back then and I was together with them until a car accident took their lives when I was six. I have no other relatives to count on so I was sent to the orphanage. I live there for two months until strange men came to the orphanage door and took the rest of the orphans with them, including myself."

(Yusei) "The Cipher organization, huh?"

(Hinata) "Correct, it was them that took me in. I was trained with the other orphans to become Digimon Tamers to use Digimon for battle. I received the Digivice and Dorumon from them when I have become a Tamer. You see, Dorumon is a Prototype Digimon made by Cipher and became my Partner Digimon."

Hinata pet Dorumon by rubbing her on his head and the Digimon smiles back at her in response. Yusei looked at his Digivice when he remembered that he received his from a vending machine. He didn't who send this device to him and he doesn't believe it was the Cipher group that did it so he stay in deep thinking for a while until Hinata start speaking again.

(Hinata) "It was horrible. They made us fight against each other to build up fighting experiences and treated us badly if we don't give them results. We were put in groups of two to get teamwork experiences and I was partner up with Danny. He is the same as me who is an orphan except three years older and treat his Digimon kindly. I saw him as an older brother that I can count on and he saw me as his little sister so we both get along very well."

Yusei clutches his fist tightly as he is angry at the treatment given to Hinata and her brother by Cipher. He never forgive such an evil organization like that, even it has a righteous goal for humanity.

(Hinata) "It continue on everyday at the faultily where we lived but both of us managed to hold on since we got each other to support and it went by for two years until an accident happening at our faultily. I didn't hear of what caused the accident, but we saw this as a chance and managed to escaped from there. That is when I met your father and Ms. Shirahime."

(Hinata) "After they took us to Ms. Shirahime home and told them about Cipher and their plans, they decided to stop the organization and Danny want to help their cause. I don't want to fight but I can't let Cipher getting their own way so I joined them, too. Ryudamon use to be Danny's Partner Digimon before he gave him to me, saying that it was extra protection for my sakes."

(Ryudamon) "Yes, that is correct! I'm very sad that Danny-sama left me, but I was given an important task to protect my mistress and carrying out her orders!"

Ryudamon looked heartbroken at the fact that his Tamer left him but immediately brighten and brag about his task from him.

(Hinata) "There are a few bases that Cipher are using and one of them is in America so I went back to check them out to see what plans they come up with. Ms. Shirahime managed to pay for my living expenses and school payment so I continued to stay in America while spying on Cipher's movement. Danny did the same and stay in Japan to check out their bases."

(Yusei) "I see… So what is your brother doing right now?"

(Hinata) "I heard from him earlier before I transfer your school that he managed to get a clue on Cipher's other plans and he is currently checking it out."

(Yusei) "Cipher's other plans?"

Yusei wanted to ask more about it but he is interrupted by Trova who is coming to the balcony.

(Trova) "There you are, Yusei! I got something to show you!"

(Yusei) "Oh, Trova? Did you finished talking about something with dad?"

(Trova) "Yes, I did. It was fascinated talking with your dad about the Digimon and the Digital World, but that's not the only thing I've been excited about! Take a look at this!"

Trova took out something from his pocket and Yusei realized that it is a Digivice like his own, only in purple and yellow color.

(Yusei) "No way! A Digivice!? Is that yours!? How do you get it?"

(Trova) "Yep, it is mine! I got it from your dad and he said that they were able to reproduce the Digivices using their own technology. Isn't this incredible?! Here, watch this! Load, Tentomon!"

Trova held his Digivice and shout out his commands, then Tentomon came out from the device and landed on the balcony.

(Tentomon) "Hi everyone!"

Tentomon wave his hand in greeting and Yusei looked at Trova in an incredulous expression.

(Trova) "I guess this makes me a full Digimon Tamer now. Pretty cool, huh?"

(Yusei) "Yeah, it is! This will increase our chances in tomorrow's battle!"

(Anzu) "Hey, guys! Dinner is ready! What are you guys doing goofing around?"

Anzu also coming up the stairs and saw the boys getting excited which makes her curious and asked a question to them.

(Trova) "Oh, Anzu. I was just showing my own Digivice to Yusei."

(Anzu) "Oh, you mean this little device here?"

Anzu took out a Digivice from her pocket which is color red and pink. Both Yusei and Trova look at it in surprised expression.

(Yusei) "Anzu, why do you have a Digivice!?"

(Anzu) "I asked your dad that I can have one and I became a Tamer with my partner, Biyomon."

(Trova) "Wait, does this mean…?"

(Anzu) "That's right. I'm coming with you guys to New York."

The boys made a more incredulous expression at the words coming from her mouth. Hinata who is listening to all this is being quiet about it as she watches their interactions.

(Yusei) "You're coming with us!? But I thought you don't like about getting into danger and all that stuff! What change your mind!?"

(Anzu) "I'm still don't like getting myself into trouble, but I can't leave my friends by myself without feeling guilty so I'll help you guys. Besides… Since Biyomon is determined to go, I have to follow her to make sure she is okay as her Tamer and friend,"

(Trova) "Anzu, you are…"

Yusei and Trova are both surprised and touched at Anzu's reason for going and the recent changes in her behavior. Then she bow to Trova in apology.

(Anzu) "Sorry, Trova. I've accidently heard your secret earlier and nearly blurted it out."

(Trova) "O-Oh that… Don't worry about it. It's fine now."

(Yusei) "Oh yeah. Trova, what does she mean about your secret?"

Trova nervously replied back to Anzu's unusually apologies and Yusei ask him about a secret he never knew from Trova.

(Trova) "I was planning to tell you about it someday, but I guess now will be a good time. You see-"

Trova tells them about how he found that he was adopted and didn't tell his parents about it. Not only Yusei was surprised but also Hinata who cover her mouth with her hand while Anzu silently listen since she already heard it.

(Yusei) "Oh man… Trova, I didn't know what to say…"

(Trova) "That's okay. I guess that I'm just more afraid of facing them about the truth than my curiosity. I couldn't help but think that they might have a different reason than they loving me."

(Yusei) "Of course they do love you, Trova! Why wouldn't they love you since they take great care of you up till now."

(Trova) "Thanks, Yusei. It is nice hearing you saying that."

(Yusei) "Speaking of parents, do you guys already call them about staying here?"

(Trova) "Yeah, I already told them that I'm staying at your home tonight and return home tomorrow afternoon. They already approve of it since you are my best friend."

(Anzu) "Same here. I call my mom earlier and she said that it is fine since I'm hanging out with a friend."

(Yusei) "I see. That's good. I don't want to let your parents worry about why are you guys aren't coming home."

(Hinata) "Well, I'm heading downstairs to eat now. Come on Dorumon, Ryudamon."

After seeing the conversation is ending, Hinata decided to head back and went downstairs to eat dinner. Yusei and the other two also went downstairs for dinner and a lively party happening at the Hikari's house tonight.

…

At the Spirix Corp building-

(Oscar) "No… This can't be…"

Oscar Valorand looking in disbelief at the email that was sent to him at his private lab. Earlier, while he was doing research, an email addressing to his account has appeared on his computer. Curiously, he decided to read the mail and when he starts reading it, his face became more incredulous the longer that he reads it.

The information on it said that it came from a man named Satou Hikari and the contents is about Roman's true plan and his relationship with an organization called Cipher. It also contained files from reports and dialogues of experiments they have committed in secrecy.

(Oscar) "This can't be true… I thought that I helped create a proxy Digimon for our side so it can speak to the Digimon in our place. That way, we can make peace with them and share resources with each other. But if this information from the letter is correct, then what have I done…"

(Patamon) "Oscar, what's wrong?"

(Oscar) "Patamon… Take a look of this…"

Patamon saw Oscar's face being filled with despair and ask him a question. Oscar let his friend see the contents of the letter and Patamon looks at the mail, becomes unpleasant as he finished reading it.

(Patamon) "I knew it. That Roman guy is a bad man."

(Oscar) "Patamon, I don't know what should I do anymore…"

(Patamon) "Well, you're not going help that bad man anymore. You are good person, Oscar, and I know that you don't kill anyone with selfish desires."

(Oscar) "But… the possibility of founding the cure for my family…"

(Patamon) "We can find it ourselves, Oscar! There is no need to follow that man's plan!"

Oscar is hesitated on what to do and Patamon encouraged him to find the cure without Roman's help, then he took out a Digivice underneath the desk to show it to Oscar.

(Oscar) "This is…"

(Patamon) "This is called a Digivice. A man sent it to you after hearing us talking a few days ago and I hid it from other people."

(Oscar) "A man? You mean that you hid the fact that someone else was listening to us from me!? Why?"

(Patamon) "I want to help you, Oscar. You looked doubtful about the project and you hadn't heard any process from him since you have started. I want you to make a choice on your own."

Oscar is in deep thought after hearing Patamon words of encouragement. Then his face became determined and start typing on the computer.

After finishing an email and sent it to Satou, he started looking at every files that was sent to him and other things related to virus.

(Patamon) "What are you doing now?"

(Oscar) "I going to fix the damages that I have caused."

Patamon smiles at his friend who is working hard to fix his mistakes.

* * *

 **Part 3**

In the morning at Hikari's house-

Yusei and everyone else got up early and are preparing to face Roman at New York. Luckily for them that today is the weekend so there will be no school for Yusei's group.

Last night, they have decided to go to Beetle Land where Yusei first enter the Digital World. The Digivices can take them anywhere in the Digital World by using the Digital Location application, aka the 'Digi-Locate', but when they get back, they will be at the same place where they left off in the Real World.

They also can go any place in the Human World by finding a connection to the place different than their usual spot. The star in the forest must be connected to the lab that Roman is using so they headed there first.

(Hina) "Dear, I'm still worry that this plan will not work. What if the police came by and find out that you have disappear?"

(Satou) "Don't worry, Hina. Once I foiled Roman's plan and expose his crimes, all charges against will be dropped and everything will be fine."

Satou is reasoning his wife in order to soothe her worries as Hinata has managed to find the place they wanted to go using Yusei's computer. Then he signal his son to start up their operation.

(Yusei) "Okay, time to stop the evil scientist's plan! Digi-Gate, Open!"

Yusei opens the gate to the Digital World as the portal appears, and the Digimon Tamers and Satou Hikari went inside to their designation.

(Mio) "Bye, guys! Good luck out there!"

(Hina) "Be careful, Dear. You too, Yusei, everyone."

Yusei's mother and sister let out their last words of encouragement before the portal closes.

…

Yusei and the others have arrived at the Digital World and landed in Beetle Land.

(Satou) "Oh my… So this is what the Digital World looks like. It's more normal than I expected but it also has a sense of uniqueness that is different from ours."

(Yusei) "Dad, you never went to the Digital World before?"

(Satou) "Yes, that's right. At that time I thought that the only ones with Digivices or other teleportation machines can go to the Digital World, but you brought your friends without their Digivices so it is possible to bring humans to this world without it."

After they let out their Digimons, they start walking through the forest to look for the spot where the star have landed. Yusei using his new goggles from his father to look for the connection wave giving off from the star that can lead to Roman's lab. The goggles function is to search any electronic waves, known as 'connection waves,' on the Digital World that is connected to the Real World.

(Yusei) "Man… These goggles sure feel weird."

(Hinata) "Those goggles were made to search any abnormal wavelengths on the Real World and the connection waves in the Digital World. So be careful with those. Besides, it seem to suite you better than me."

(Yusei) "Heh, is that so?"

(Anzu) " _Brr_ … Is it that cold in this forest or is it just me?"

(Tentomon) "No, it is never that cold during this season. Something seem off about Beetle Land, today."

(Trova) "That's right. The sun, or whatever it is, in the sky right now and it is shining brightly. It should be at least hot during this time but…"

Yusei and Hinata are complementing about the goggles while Trova, Tentomon and Anzu are talking about the temperature changes in the forest. Eventually they finally made it to the crater where the star has landed and Yusei's first battle against Kuwagamon.

(Yusei) "There it is, the place where the meteor hits."

(Anzu) "How awful… this place looks completely trashed."

(Hinata) "Yes, the Kuramon's egg landed like a meteor and devastated the area around it."

(Trova) "Yeah, and I can also see a few scars on the ground. That must be from the battle you guys have, Yusei?"

(Yusei) "Yep, that's right."

(Satou) "No time for talk. Quickly, we need to get closer in order for a better connection to the lab."

They're headed towards the center of the crater to open the portal. While they are near the center, Agumon notice something and warn the group about it.

(Agumon) "Everyone! Something coming! Get down!"

(Yusei) " _Huh_! Dad, take cover!"

Yusei made his father to duck and everyone else did the same as balls of light flew over their heads and hit the ground, instantly freeze it. Everyone looked over at the direction of the attacker.

What they saw were a dozens of bear-like snowmen coming to their way. They looked kinda friendly but their fierce expressions say otherwise. Hinata use her Digivice and scan those Digimons.

 **Digimon: Yukidarumon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

(Hinata) "There are Yukidarumons! There levels are Champion and as we feared, they have Kuramons stuck on their bodies.

Hinata calmly read her analysis of them while the Yukidarumons are preparing their next wave of attacks.

(Satou) "Quickly! Head to the center!"

The group got up and start running to the center of the crater. When they reach it, the Yukidarumons start firing their attacks at them.

(Satou) "Hurry! Open the portal now!"

(Yusei) "Okay! Digi-Gate, open!"

As their Digimon tries to fend off the attacks, Yusei managed to open the portal and Satou gives off his last instructions to the Tamers.

(Satou) "Listen to me! While I face Roman at the lab, all of you try to lead the Yukidarumons away from here! If they managed to damage this spot, the connection between here and the lab might get cut off!"

(Yusei) "Okay, we'll do that. Good luck, dad!"

(Satou) "You too, son."

Satou disappear into the portal and the gate is closed off. The Tamers are preparing to fight against the wild Digimons.

(Yusei) "Agumon, Gabumon, are you guys ready?"

(Agumon) "Yeah, I'm fully charged, today!"

(Gabumon) "I'm ready, too!"

(Hinata) "Dorumon, Ryudamon, prepare yourselves."

(Dorumon) "Ye-Yes!"

(Ryudamon) "I'm always ready for your orders, Hinata-sama!"

(Trova) "Tentomon, are you ready, too?"

(Tentomon) "I'm also ready, Trova! Let's do this!"

(Anzu) "Biyomon, are you okay with evolution again?"

(Biyomon) "Yes, I'm not afraid of it anymore. I need more power to protect you, Anzu. Please lend me your strength."

After confirming everyone's determination, Yusei and Hinata evolve their Digimons first since they have already experience it.

(Hinata) "Yusei, focus your thoughts into your Digivice to help your Digimon evolve! Evolve Dorumon, Ryudamon!"

(Japanese word for evolution= shinka)

(Yusei) "Right! Evolve Agumon, Gabumon!"

Both Digivices are shining in responses to their call and the Digimon's body starts to glow and transform into their evolved forms. The light subsided as Greymon, Garurumon, Dorugamon and Ginryumon have appear on the field.

Then, Trova and Anzu tries to use their Digivices evolve their Digimon for the first time.

(Trova) "Okay! Evolve Tentomon!"

(Anzu) "Here goes! Evolve Biyomon!"

Light is also coming from their Digivices, and Biyomon and Tentomon starts to evolve into their Champion forms for the first time. Biyomon has evolved into a giant orange bird with a fiery appearance and large wings. Tentomon's evolved form look like a huge blue bug with a rhinocerus beetle helmet and four-arms.

Trova and Anzu scan their Digimon to check out their new forms.

 **Digimon: Kabuterimon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

 **Digimon: Birdramon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Data**

(Trova) "Wow! You are now Kabuterimon! You looked strong and agile!"

(Kabuterimon) "Yeah! I can feel the power flowing into me!"

(Anzu) "You're Birdramon, huh? Now you looked fierce and cool, Biyomon!"

(Birdramon) "Heh heh. Thanks for the complaint, Anzu. Now let's fight together, my Tamer!"

All six Partner Digimons are preparing their attacks and then unleashing at their enemies.

(Greymon) [Mega Flame!]

(Garurumon) [Fox Fire!]

(Dorugamon) [Power Metal!]

(Ginryumon) [Tekkoujin!]

(Birdramon) [Meteor Wing!]

(Kabuterimon) [Mega Blaster!]

Greymon and Garurumon spew their flame attacks from their mouths while Dorugamon and Ginryumon shoot their weapon-like attacks. Birdramon lets out her attack by flapping her wings and shooting at her opponent with her feathers like meteors. Kabuterimon created an electrical ball and hurls it at the enemy.

Their attacks managed to hit the Yukidarumons directly and causes them to become enraged. Then they have charge at the Tamers and their Digimon in anger.

(Yusei) "Okay, we managed to get them riled up! Now lets lead them out of the forest!"

Yusei is following his father's instructions and call out to the group to start the plan. The Tamers rose on the backs of their Partner Digimon and rushed out of the forest, letting the Yukidarumons following them.

…

After they have left Beetle Land and running for a while, they have managed to stop at the wide plains with no other Digimon in sight. That way, they can fight freely against their foes without worrying about hurting any Digimon bystanders.

The Tamers have got off of their Digimon's backs and stay at the spot away from the battle. Six Partner Digimons have begun attacking the infected Yukidarumons that are changing to them.

[Zettai Reido Punch!] A Yukidarumon threw out its punch that would freezes its opponents to absolute zero. Greymon and Garurumon managed to dodged that attack, and Greymon use his [Tail Crush] by slamming its tail into one Yukidarumon while Garurumon pounce onto another to the ground.

 _(Japanese word for Absolute Zero Punch= Zettai Reido Punch)_

[Ice Breath!] Another Yukidarumon breathes out a frozen breeze to Dorugamon and got hit by it. Dorugamon lets out it's fierce roar that is unlike to his Rookie form and retaliate by charging at its attacker. Ginryumon unleash his [Tekkoujin] at a different Yukidarumon who got knocked by his attack.

[Yukigassen!] A bunch of Yukidarumons throw a wave of snowballs at Birdramon and Kabuterimon. One of them managed to hit Kabuterimon and he was slightly stunned before shaking it off. Birdramon unleash her [Meteor Wing] attack at them.

 _(Japanese word for Snowball Fight= Yukigassen)_

Both sides seem to be equal but Yusei's team is at a disadvantage since they were outnumbered by the enemy.

(Yusei) "This is bad. There are too many of them to fight."

(Hinata) "Not only that, it seem that our Digimon are getting exhausted from the fight while our opponent still have a few reserves."

(Trova) "Then what are we going to do about this?"

Tamers are letting out their anxieties after seeing the state of the battle when suddenly, a barrels of light bullets flew out of nowhere and hit the Yukidarumons. It seem to be very destructive as the ones who got hit dispersed into data particles.

(Yusei) "What the!?"

Yusei lets out his astonished voice as a representation to the group who is also shocked at the sudden attack. Then they looked at the direction where the attack came from and saw the attacker. It is bizarre looking Digimon with long arms and tentacles, and it is hovering above the ground with a crazed grin on its face.

(Crazy Digimon) " _Kera kera kera_! _Kera kera kera_!"

(Anzu) " _Eww_! What is that!? Is it a Digimon, too?"

(Trova) "Hang on! I'll check it out by scanning it!"

Trova use his Digivice to scanned the bizarre Digimon and look at the info of it.

 **Digimon: Keramon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Unidentified**

(Trova) "It's name is Keramon! It is a Rookie Level Digimon and its attribute is… Unidentified!? Hey, it has the same attribute as the Kuramons?"

(Hinata) "Could it be… that this is the evolved from of Kuramon?"

(Yusei) "No way!? Could those things can actually evolve!?"

(Hinata) "I don't know… I have never seen one evolve but it might be possible, since I never seen that Digimon before."

(Anzu) "Look! It's doing something!"

The Tamers looked at Keramon after hearing Anzu call and saw that it is absorbing the data from the Yukidarumons.

(Yusei) "What!? Is it sucking the data into its mouth!?"

(Trova) "No way… It's body… It is starting to glow!"

Keramon's body starts to glow in a similar fashion as their Digimon did and they realized that it is evolving. After it is done its evolution, it has transformed into a cocoon with tentacles extending from its back. Yusei scanned it with his Digivice and looked at its status.

 **Digimon: Chrysalimon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Unidentified**

(Yusei) "It is now Chrysalimon, a Champion Level Digimon… Damn, these things can evolve!"

(Trova) "Oh no! It is preparing to attack! Guys, look out!"

Trova shout his warning to their Digimon as Chrysalimon let out its roar and sent its tentacles to them.

[Data Crusher!] Their Partner Digimons managed to avoid the attack but the Yukidarumons are unlucky as they get hit by its attack and disaggregated their data. Then Chrysalimon moves and head towards them.

Their Digimon tries to avoid it and Chrysalimon went past them while absorbing the data around it. It keeps moving forward without looking back.

(Hinata) "This is bad! It is heading towards the forest of Beetle Land."

(Yusei) "What!? Then we have to go after it! Come on, team! Let stop Chrysalimon!"

The Tamers rode on their Digimon again and they are now following Chrysalimon to stop it from creating more destruction.


	7. Vol 1 Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Battle against Infermon**

 **Part 1**

At the lab in the Spirix Corp building-

Maxie Roman is having a conversation with Hajime Katsura about the discovery of the Digital World. Katsura is somewhat upset that Roman didn't mention this information to him earlier.

(Katsura) "Mr. Roman, I didn't hear about the fact that their is another world in the network! How could you not let me know about this shocking discovery!"

(Roman) "Now, Mr. Katsura, there is a good reason for it. When we first discovered it, we didn't realized what it was and are confused about this strange phenomenon. So we decided to make a thorough investigation for a while until we found out that it is a world in cyberspace. I didn't mentioned this to you because we must have a full investigations to understand this strange world."

(Katsura) "I see… But I'm still a bit doubtful about this other world exist. May I possibly see it?"

(Roman) "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that is not possible due to the current circumstances."

(Katsura) "What!? What do you mean due to the current circumstances?"

(Satou) "It means that he doesn't want you to see on what he's doing to the Digital World."

Both Roman and Katsura are surprised of the familiar voice that's directed to them, and then they turned to the owner of the voice to find Satou Hikari who came out of the portal and standing in the lab. Other workers also noticed him and they didn't recognize him before so they were confused.

(Katsura) "Satou Hikari!? What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be working at your office in Japan!"

Katsura didn't understand how did he get here, but Roman who knew about Satou's operation immediately understands and begin talking to his old colleague.

(Roman) "It's been a long time. old friend. I didn't expect you to come here. I find that unpleasant but grateful for you to be present on my lab."

(Satou) "I'm came here to expose your crimes and reveal your true occupations with Cipher!"

(Katsura) "Roman. What does he mean by that?!"

Katsura tries to question Roman about it and Satou walked to his boss with files that he managed to bring.

(Satou) "Mr. Katsura, these are evidences to Roman's illegal activities and the process of the project. I also bought false evidences that he have created to get rid of anyone who interferes with him."

(Roman) "Impossible! You've couldn't have those evidences. The police have erased them once they have arrested Kyoko Shirahime!"

(Satou) "Luckily Kyoko managed to send the files to me before she got arrested. As I expected for her to do since she used to be your subordinate"

(Roman) " _Tch_! Cunning woman…"

Roman is very displeased that he got outsmarted by Kyoko Shirahime while Katsura is currently reading through the files that Satou gives him. He is very surprised in his heart at the contents that the files has shown and Satou continues to further question Roman's deed.

(Satou) "I won't let you proceed with this plan! I can't sit by and watched you massacre the entire race of innocent Digimons!"

Roman remain unimpressed at Satou's declaration and begin criticizes his ideas.

(Roman) " _Hmph_! So this is what you stand for? Protecting for a bunch of data and codes? How naive. The 'innocent Digimon' that you claimed are just datas created from our network. Technically, we created them and we have the right to erase unnecessary data in our need."

(Satou) "Roman! We are not gods to them! They have attained free mind and will to live! They have created their civilization and we have no right to interfere!"

(Roman) "I cannot stand this foolish claim of yours any longer. It seem to me that you don't understand the benefits of this project. Guards, take him away this instant!"

Roman called security guards to arrest Satou in order to prevent him from causing troubles of his plan. When the guards arrive, however, some of the workers agreeing with Satou's reason and went to his side.

(Roman) "Men, what is the meaning of this!? Don't tell me you agree to this man's claim!?"

(Man #1) "We… We can't agreed to your way of bringing prosperity to humanity! He is right! We just can't commit a genocide to the Digimon without remorse!"

(Roman) "Fools! They are just a bits of data! You fools are abandoning an important mission for mankind for these things!?"

(Man #2) "Even they are just data… The way they have acted and feel are just like us humans! We can't let this plan proceed!"

(Katsura) "I have also agreed to Satou's reason."

(Roman) "Mr. Katsura!?"

After seeing the files and heard the conversation, Mr. Katsura decided to side with Satou and others. Even he knew about the benefits of this project can bring to his company and mankind, he is not willing to sacrifice an entire race for his own good and decided to put an end to Roman's project.

(Katsura) "Maxie Roman, I hereby to relieve you of your duties as the president of the American Division of Spirix Corporation and also ending your project."

Hearing that he is being fired from the company from his boss, Roman became furious and shouted out his complaints.

(Roman) "Fools! All of you don't understand the dream and prosperity we can bring to humanity! This foolish charades ends now!"

Before Roman call his guards to stop them, one worker from his side panickedly report to Roman about a problem.

(Man #2) "Sir, we have a problem! We cannot stop the program's strange functions, and it's now using the portal and headed to this lab!"

(Roman) "What do you say!?"

Soon after that, several computers are started to malfunctioning and begin breaking down. Few of them have exploded and a portal appears again with something ominous coming from it.

Most of them have become scared while Satou thinking about this situation.

(Satou) _What is happening at the Digital World? Yusei, I pray for your safety._

…

At the Digital World, Chrysalimon is currently running through the forest while stretching its tentacles to deconstruct any object and Digimon in its way and absorbing their data. Yusei Hikari and his Tamer group are now in pursuit to stop Chrysalimon.

(Yusei) "Man! This thing keeps eating while running! How long does this chase goes on?"

(Hinata) "Don't complain. We have to keep it from harming any more destruction to this area!"

(Trova) "Look! It is slowing down its tracks! Let's hurry and catch up with it!"

Hinata Orionis criticized Yusei for making a complaint at this time and Trova Yamashiro yells out to them on what Chrysalimon is doing.

Soon, they have arrived at the area where Chrysalimon stops and saw that it is the place where the crater is formed after the egg have landed . They saw it headed towards the center where the egg is.

(Hinata) "No good. It is headed straight towards to the egg. It must have sense something from it and plans to absorb its data. If this thing destroys it, we won't be able to cross to the lab from our side and Mr. Hikari will be trapped in the enemy's territory."

(Yusei) "Dad! … Okay, guys! Let's attack Chrysalimon with everything we got!"

Yusei let out a command to the group and their Digimon unleash their signature attacks at Chrysalimon.

(Greymon) [Mega Flame!]

(Garurumon) [Fox Fire!]

(Dorugamon) [Power Metal!]

(Ginryumon) [Tekkoujin!]

(Birdramon) [Meteor Wing!]

(Kabuterimon) [Mega Blaster!]

Their wave of attacks managed to hit Chrysalimon directly all at once and caused a big explosion.

(Yusei) " _Yosh_! That will put an end to it!"

(Trova) "Wait a minute! Something not right here!"

Trova cut short on their victory when he see something moving on where Chrysalimon got hit. After the smoke subsided, they became shocked on what they've saw.

In place of Chrysalimon is a mechanical long-legged spider with wires for its limbs. The thing looked at them with its disturbing eyes and Yusei use his Digivice to check its status.

 **Digimon: Infermon**

 **Level: Ultimate**

 **Attribute: Unidentified**

(Yusei) "You gotta be kidding me!? This thing has evolved again and it's level is now Ultimate!?"

(Hinata) "It is a level that is higher than Champion which is less easier for us to get rid of it."

(Anzu) "Look out! It is starting to attack."

Anzu Akaihine shouted out to them about the incoming attack, but it is too late for them to dodge it.

[Hell's Grenade!] When Infermon open its mouth and a muzzle came out, it shoots out and hit its enemies with shells of destructive energy blast. The Tamers and their Digimon got knocked from that attack and collapsed on the ground. The attack was powerful enough to make their Digimon turn back to their Rookie form.

(Yusei) " _Cough! Cough!_ Agumon! Gabumon! Are you guys okay?!"

(Agumon) "Ugh… Yeah, we are fine…"

(Gabumon) "But that Digimon attack us while we are off guard… It plays unfair tactics."

(Trova) "Not only does Infermon's attack damage us badly, it has also increased in power. This is the strength of an Ultimate Level Digimon."

The Tamers looked at Infermon who attack them and saw that it is chuckling itself as if it is laughing at them before it turn around and headed towards the center.

What they didn't expect that when Infermon came closer to the egg, it sends an electrical pulse to it and then a portal appears in front of it. Infermon went inside the portal which lead to the real world.

(Yusei) "No way?! Did it just open the portal by itself?!"

(Hinata) "Never mind about that, it has entered into the portal! We can't let it roam free in our world! Reload Dorumon, Ryudamon!"

Hinata put her Digimon into the Digivice in order to heal them and the others did the same. Then they have enter the portal created by Infermon in order stop the Virus Digimon before it closes itself.

* * *

 **Part 2**

In the Human World-

At the streets of New York City, the people were bustling through the sidewalks to shop, eat or play at any stores and buildings that they can go and find.

Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard coming from the Spirix Corporation building and people who are nearby turned their heads up to see what happening.

The next thing they saw is something falling to this area and they have move away to avoid getting hurt. When that thing has landed, it was Infermon that have arrived in the Real world and the people in that area couldn't believe of what they have saw.

(Man #1) "Aaahh! What in the world is that thing?! Is it alive?!"

(Woman #1) " _Kyaa_! It looks hideous and creepy! I'm outta here!"

(Man #1) "Look, it is doing something! I don't know what it is, but I'm not going to stay here and find out!

The people in the street are running away from Infermon who is releasing electrical pulses everywhere in its surroundings. The pulses have made electrical devices in the area gone haywire and soon spreading to other areas in New York City….

…

The Tamer group have arrived at the laboratory when they were chasing Infermon, only to see the place in a devastated state.

The lab has torn into pieces and several computers were either malfunction or broken. They saw that some of the men were injured while other are not so lucky…

(Hinata) "How horrible… for Infermon to cause this much destruction…"

(Yusei) "Dad! Hey, Dad! Where are you, Dad?!"

Yusei is frantically looking for his father to make sure he is fine and others are helping him of the search. After a few minutes, they have found Satou Hikari laying on the floor near the corner.

Yusei ran to his father and after checking of his status, he let out his relief when he found out that his father isn't any life-threatening situation.

(Satou) " _Cough! Cough!_ Yusei… What are you doing here? What in the world happen?'

(Yusei) "Dad, we have met one of the Kuramons that have managed to evolved into something known as Infermon and also have appeared into our world!"

(Satou) "What!? How could this happen?!"

(Roman) "Preposterous!? That was Kuramon!?"

Yusei and the others turned to the one who is making that noise and and Yusei recognized the man when he saw a photo of him as a child. That man was Roman who is currently making an astonished face on what he have just heard.

(Satou) "You see, Roman, look on what has your creation have caused! It has created chaos in the Digital World and now it's about to do the same in our world!"

(Roman) "Ridiculous! This is just a bug to the program and I will fixed it just like any other data! I won't let this incident stop me from reaching our goal for humanity!"

Roman still refused to see the error of his way and runs out of the lab to head towards to his office.

(Satou) "Wait Roman! Sorry Yusei, but I need to go after him! I'm afraid that he will make the situation became worse."

(Yusei) "But Dad, you are hurt!"

(Satou) "I'm fine… These are just light wounds. Now listen to me carefully, all of you must stop Infermon from causing any more destructions while I'll pursuit Roman. Understand?"

Three teens have agreed to Satou suggestion and Yusei reluctantly agree to his father's word, seeing the situation is bad. Satou gets up and start chasing after Roman in the building.

The Tamers look out through the hole from the lab and saw Infermon making electrical pulses in the streets. They are ready to fight when they heard footsteps that is coming this way.

They have turn around and saw an European boy with pink hair and a lab coat coming to the lab in a panicked state. It was Oscar Valorand who unknowingly play a part to Roman's plans.

(Oscar) "What in the world happen here?! And who are you people?!"

(Yusei) " _Woah_! Calm down! We don't mean to cause any trouble around here! My name is Yusei Hikari and we're here to stop Infermon!"

(Oscar) "Yusei… Hikari? Are you related to Satou Hikari who sent me an email by any chance?"

(Yusei) "What!? You mean that you know my dad?!"

Yusei became surprised at the mention of his father from him while others quickly introduce themselves to Oscar. After hearing their introductions, Oscar begin explaining about himself.

(Oscar) "Nice to meet you all… I'm Oscar Valorand, and I'm partially responsible for creating Kuramon."

The Tamers were shocked at the introduction that Oscar made. The first one to talked is Trova Yamashiro.

(Trova) "I knew it! I know where have I seen your face before! It was on the article that I read the other day. You are the young genius who have graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 13 last year!"

(Anzu) "What!? He is the same age as us yet he have already finished college!?"

Anzu is surprised at the fact that this boy is same age as them. However, Yusei's reaction is different as he is angry at the fact that he have helped creating Kuramon.

(Yusei) "You've created this thing?! How could you do something like this, harming innocent Digimon for your personal needs?!"

Yusei angrily accuse him for committing the act and demand to know his reason. Oscar looks down in guilt when Patamon came here and sat on Oscar's head while trying to defend his friend.

(Patamon) "Don't be mean to Oscar! He just wanted to cure his sick family but that bad man use him to kill other people! He didn't mean any harm!"

Yusei was slightly taken back due to Patamon's strong words while Anzu looked at the Digimon in excitement due to how cute it is. Yusei took out his Digivice and check its status.

 **Digimon: Patamon**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

As Yusei looked at Patamon status, Trova asked a question after hearing Patamon's words.

(Trova) "Wait, cure his sick family? I never heard that the Valorand family is being ill? What does he mean by that?"

(Oscar) "Of course you never heard of it. My family keep it a secret to not let the public knew about this strange disease and this is the reason that I've helped Roman's project…"

Oscar carries Patamon into his arms and begin telling his story.

It was ten years ago that his father managed to caught a strange disease when he was four years-old. No one knew what this disease is or where it came from, but symptoms have show itself in his father after his sister was born. It is giving his father an extreme amount of pain sometimes and it is cutting his life shorter for each year.

Luckily the disease doesn't appear to be an infection but right now it is incurable since no other doctors have managed to cure it and also due to its unknown origins. Later, they found out that it can be inherited as they found traces of it from his sister.

Oscar, who is the only one not infected, decided to become a doctor and finding the cure for his family. He has study many times to improve his medical skills and practicing other things that might help for his quest.

Last year, Maxie Roman came to his family and revealed the existence of the Digital World to them. When they heard that there is a chance that a cure can be possibly found in the Digital World, Oscar was forced by his father to participate Project: Digitize in order to grasp this knowledge for his family.

(Oscar) "-After that, Patamon appeared in the Real World and supported me as my only friend. My family hadn't told this disease to my sister yet, but the estimate of its symptoms appearing to her is getting closer in about a few years."

After hearing Oscar's past and hardships, the Tamers feel sympathy to him, even Yusei who calms down and felt sorry for him due to the fact that he carry the responsibility of finding hope for his family.

(Oscar) "I don't want Mary, my little sister, to suffer the same experiences that our father has, but when I learned that Roman is using my research to destroy the Digimon, I knew that I couldn't stand this to happen. How could I cure my only sister while knowing that I caused many deaths of innocent lives?!"

(Yusei) "... Hey, man. Don't beat yourself up like that. Look, I'm sorry about the stuff that I said earlier. I've kind of understand on how you feel. I have a younger sister and I would try to find a way to help her if she were sick."

(Oscar) "Thank you for your comment…"

Yusei and Oscar has settled their differences to each other and became friends. Then they have heard a loud roar coming from the bottom of the building and saw that Infermon is starting to move.

(Yusei) "Damnit! It already start making its move! We need to stop that thing!"

(Hinata) "Oscar, do you have a way to neutralize it?"

Hinata asked that question to Oscar but he shooked his head.

(Oscar) "No, not for this one. Although I have created an antivirus program that could delete the Kuramons without harming its host, this one has evolved its function and now it is unaffected by my antivirus program. I don't know any solution of how to solve this."

(Hinata) "You may be right. And we can't just send it to the Digital World now that it can open the portals by itself."

(Trova) "Wait… I have an idea. We can use our Digivices and created a distortion powerful enough that can terminate Infermon!"

(Yusei) "But how are we supposed to do that?"

(Oscar) "I will help make the program that can use the Digi-Gate function to created a distortion but I need some time to finish it."

(Trova) "I will help you developing the program. I'm maybe not have that much skill as you, but I have plenty of knowledge regarding about computers and programing."

(Hinata) "Excellent, this could work. While both of you are creating the program, the three of us will managed to hold Infermon until you guys finished it. Anzu and Yusei, all three of us will head out and stop Infermon- Yusei? What's wrong?"

Hinata saw that Yusei is looking at the path where his father has gone. Then he faced the girls and bow his head in apologies while telling his decision.

(Yusei) "Sorry, guys, but I have to go after my dad. I'm worry about his safety."

(Anzu) "What?! You are just going to leave us girls to handle that thing?!"

(Yusei) "I'm sorry about this, but I made my choice. Don't worry, I will lend my Digimon to you guys in order to fend off against Infermon."

(Trova) "But you won't have any to protect yourself!"

(Yusei) "I know, but this operation is crucial and you guys need help whenever you can to stop Infermon."

Trova and Anzu want to argue more but both of them were stopped by Hinata words.

(Hinata) "He's right. We don't time to continues questioning about this. Yusei, you will go help your father from any trouble. Me and Anzu will take the rest of our Digimon except Tentomon and hold off Infermon while Oscar and Trova are making the program. Is that clear to everyone?"

Yusei and Oscar have agreed to Hinata's plan. Trova and Anzu are a bit hesitated but reluctantly agree after thinking about the situation.

(Yusei) "Are you ready, you guys?"

(Agumon) "Yeah, I'm all healed up and ready to go!"

(Gabumon) "Me, too! I'm a bit worry about you going alone, but I will do my part!"

(Yusei) "Alright guys, it is time to evolve!"

The Tamers have let out their Digimon and evolving them into their Champion forms. Hinata then tells Oscar who is shocked after seeing Digimon evolution for the first time a question.

(Hinata) "By the way, do you know how to use your Digivice?"

(Oscar) "Uhh… No. I have only received it for about a few hours ago so…"

(Hinata) "Then I will give you a quick lesson. This is how you work…"

Hinata is explaining the main details and functions of the Digivice in a short conversion, but Oscar is still unsure about until Patamon calls out to him.

(Patamon) "Oscar! Let me fight with them! I want to help!"

(Oscar) "But… Patamon…"

(Patamon) "Please believe in me, Oscar. Please give me the strength to help you!"

After seeing his best friend's determination face and faith in him, Oscar decided to do it and pour his thoughts into his Digivice. The device has gained color in yellow and green.

(Oscar) "Alright, I will put my faith into you, my friend. Evolve Patamon!"

The Digivice is glowing in response to Oscar's determination as Patamon body starts to shine and transform into his Champion form. After the light has subsided, everyone was shocked at Patamon's new form.

(Anzu) "An angel…"

Yes, Patamon is now an angel with six shining wings, whose body is clad in cloth so pure white as to be divine. It is wearing a helmet which covers the top part of his head and he is holding a rod. The differences between Patamon's Rookie and Champion form are greatly contrast so everyone was taken by surprised.

(Oscar) "Patamon… You looked…"

(Angemon) "I am now Angemon, Oscar. You have given me the power of hope so I can evolve. Now I have the power to vanquish the evil that is destroying your world."

After hearing Angemon's declaration that sounded differently from his Rookie form, Yusei use his Digivice to check his status.

 **Digimon: Angemon**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Vaccine**

(Yusei) "Okay… That was unexpected, but we still need to move on. Let's go, everyone!"

(Hinata) "Alright. Anzu, you are coming me."

(Anzu) "Okay. Geez, I can't believe that the guys are leaving us the hard work. It was suppose to be the men job to take care of this sort of stuff!"

Anzu lets out her complaints, but nevertheless goes with Hinata along while the rest of their Digimon to stop Infermon. Oscar and Trova start making the program with Tentomon by their side while Yusei is going after his father to keep him safe.

* * *

 **Part 3**

The effects from Infermon's electrical pulses have started to spread to other areas around the world and causing many electronic devices gone haywire or malfunction.

(Boy in Brazil) "Huh?! My IPad is not working! Ah! It blew up!"

(Girl in France) "Aah! _Oh mon Dieu?!_ My phone has exploded into pieces!"

(Man in Japan) "Nooooo! My Computer!"

The people who didn't know the phenomenon is happening at New York are panicking when they have their electronic devices get destroyed out of nowhere.

While in New York City, Hinata and Anzu are riding on Birdramon's back and are flying to Infermon to stop it along with the rest of the Partner Digimons. Eventually they have caught up io it and begin their battle.

(Hinata) "Okay! Everyone, we have to stop Infermon on its tracks and hold it off until Oscar and Trova finished the program!"

(Greymon) "Got it! [Mega Flame!]"

(Garurumon) [Fox Fire!]

Greymon and Garurumon start attacking first and aim at Infermon with their fire attacks. It's appears that it sense their intentions as it retracted its limbs into its body and assumed a cocoon form.

Their attacks managed to hit it but it seem unfazed as Infermon's defense has increased when it's in this form. Infermon roar out in anger and start its attack.

[Cocoon Attack!] While it is still in cocoon form, Infermon launches itself and charging at Greymon and Garurumon. Both of them dodged that attack, but Infermon still keep charging and it is now aiming at Dorugamon and Ginryumon.

(Dorugamon) [Power Metal!]

(Ginryumon) [Tekkoujin!]

They unleashed their attacks to slow it down, but Infermon is still going as its shell is harder than they thought. Dorugamon dodge the attack but Ginryumon unluckily got slammed by it and collapse against the wall.

Infermon stop its attack and resumed its normal form. Angemon and Birdramon saw this chance and immediately start attacking it.

(Birdramon) [Meteor Wing!]

(Angemon) [Heaven's Knuckle!]

Birdramon launch her feathers which turn into flames while Angemon gathers light energy into his fist and shoot out a holy beam from it. Infermon got directly hit by those attacks and they have managed to wound it.

(Birdramon) "Alright, we have damaged it!"

(Angemon) "Wait! It is doing something!"

Angemon saw that Infermon is gather the electrical pulses surrounding itself and absorbing it. The wounds on its body are fading away as everyone were surprised by it.

(Anzu) "No way! Did it just heal itself?!"

(Hinata) "Of course, it is absorbing the data from the electronic devices in the area! I didn't think it could do that in the our world…"

The girls were expressing their disbelief at the situation while Infermon heals itself. After it is done healing, it had begin counterattacking by using [Hell's Grenade] at Birdramon and Angemon.

Angemon use his rod to deflect the energy bullets to the sky since he can't let them damage the buildings while Birdramon is currently dodging them until she got hit by one of them and fell to the ground.

(Anzu) "Birdramon! Are you okay?!"

(Birdramon) "Argh! Don't worry! I'm still have enough energy to fight!"

Birdramon managed to get up despite being hurt by that powerful attack and replied to her worried Tamer before fighting again. Ginryumon also gets up and resumed his battle against Infermon.

The girls thought that battle is not going well as Infermon keeps healing itself during fight while their Digimon are getting exhausted.

(Hinata) "This is bad. We managed to hold it off, but I'm afraid it won't be long until our Digimon are unable to fight."

(Anzu) "You might be right. Damn it! What is taking those boys for so long? They better get the program already or we'll be toasted."

…

Ten minutes after they split up, Oscar and Trova are currently making the program that could solve this crisis at the ruined laboratory. Trova skills are not much advance as Oscar's but his insight, observation and hypothesis managed to impress the young genius a little as they are working together.

Tentomon who stay with them as their transportation is getting nervous and can't help to ask what the current status of the program.

(Tentomon) "Hey, Trova-han… Is it almost ready?'

(Trova) "Just a bit more, Tentomon. It will be completed soon. Now if we just put this here, it might increased the power by a margin…"

(Oscar) "Yeah, that might work… Okay, here it goes… And Done! It is now complete!"

Oscar and Trova have finally finished the program as they are excited of their success. Then they calm down and begin their preparations.

(Oscar) "We finally did it! Now we just need to upload it to the Digivice and then open the distortion to destroy Infermon!"

(Trova) "Wait! I think we need to upload it to _all_ of our Digivices so it might increase the chance for success."

(Oscar) "Oh, that is a good idea! I'll download the program into our Digivices right now!"

Oscar have managed to wire their Digivices to the computer and begin downloading. After a few minutes, the process is complete and both of their Digivices are ready.

(Trova) "Okay, now we need to install it into Anzu, Hinata and Yusei's Digivices! First of all, we need to find Yusei and knowing him, he will be at the place where his father and Roman are. Do you have any ideas where Roman might be?"

(Oscar) "I think that he is properly in his office right now. I'll download the program into my laptop to bring it with us while you have prepared for our ride."

(Trova) "Got it! Tentomon, are you ready?"

(Tentomon) "I always ready, Trova-han!"

(Trova) "Okay! Evolve Tentomon!"

Trova use his Digivice to evolve his Digimon and Tentomon transformed into Kabuterimon as he left outside the lab and flying near the building. Oscar have finished downloading the program into his laptop and both of them are riding on Kabuterimon's back.

(Oscar) "I'll guide you there to Roman's office. Time to go!"

(Trova) "Okay! Kabuterimon, let's fly!"

(Kabuterimon) "Right!"

Kabuterimon flies up to the building with both boys on his back when they hear something from one of the floors in the building.

…

Five minutes earlier, Roman is currently at his computer trying to fix the mess happening outside in his office. His office appears to be in shambles as the earlier explosion have its effects on the entire building.

(Roman) "Impossible! Why it isn't working?! That is one of my creations! How can it is not follow it functions?!"

(Satou) "That because it has evolved beyond its function and start making its decisions alone."

Roman turned to the voice that is directed at him and saw that Satou Hikari has followed him to his office. Roman frowned in displeasure at his old colleague intrusions.

(Roman) "Go away! I have no time to listen one of your stories!"

(Satou) "Roman, stay away from the computer. You need to calm down and listen to me as the situation is going worse by any minute-"

(Roman) "SILENCE!"

Satou became still when he saw Roman took out his gun from one of his drawers and pointed at him. The air in the atmosphere became still for a while until Satou begins to speak.

(Satou) "Roman, put that thing down. You need to stop this madness."

(Roman) "The madness that you have caused by intruding our plans! Our goal is to give humanity a greater future, and you and your son's friends have ruined it! I'm ending this discussion by getting rid of you here right now!"

(Yusei) "NO!"

Yusei appears in Roman's office and tackled Roman who was taken by surprised at sudden intrusion. It caused him to pull the trigger and the gun shot at the glass window of his office. The bullet shatter the glass and Roman dropped his gun while Satou is shocked that his son comes here.

(Satou) "Yusei!? What are you doing here?!"

(Yusei) "Sorry, dad! I couldn't help but worry about your safety so I have come here to protect you."

(Roman) "Get off of me, child!"

Yusei is holding Roman in his arms to restrict him, but eventually Roman managed to brush it off due to the differences in strength and push Yusei aside.

It had made him stumbled in the direction to the broken, open window and fell off from the edge of the floor building.

(Yusei) "AAAaahhh!"

(Satou) "YUSEI!"

Satou screamed out his son's name as he's panickedly ran to his side and look down while fearing the worst case scenario. Suddenly, something came up flying to the floor and grab Yusei in his arms. It was Kabuterimon who have caught Yusei from falling with Trova and Oscar on his back.

(Yusei) " _Whew!_ Thanks Kabuterimon!"

(Kabuterimon) "No problem!"

(Trova) "Yusei, how do you managed to fell off like that?!"

(Yusei) "Never mind that! Did you guys finished the program?"

(Oscar) "Yes, we did! But we need your help and your Digivice to complete the plan! So let's head to the girls side to start our operation!"

(Yusei) "But wait! My dad!"

Yusei looked at his father who seem relief that his son is safe. Then he turned his head to Roman spot and saw that he was surprised to see Oscar with them.

(Roman) "Oscar?! What is the meaning of this?!"

(Oscar) "I'm resigning my job for your project! There is no way that I'm taking part of your selfish plans!"

Roman scowled in anger at Oscar's answer and tries to find his gun, but Satou rise his fist against him to punched him and knocked him unconscious.

(Satou) "That for hurting my son!"

(Yusei) "Dad!"

(Satou) "I'll be fine, Yusei. Go finish your job!"

Yusei nodded to his father and Kabuterimon carry the three tamers to where Infermon is.

The girls are having a hard time fending off Infermon and worry about how long till they hold it off. When they see that Kabuterimon is coming to them, their worry expressions were replaced by excitement and Anzu was the first to complaint at their arrival.

(Anzu) "You're LATE! You better say that the program is ready or you will be screwed!"

(Trova) "Anzu, calm down! The program is ready, okay!?"

(Hinata) "Good, so how can we create the distortion?"

(Oscar) "Is like this…"

Oscar explaining to Yusei, Hinata and Anzu on how to use their Digivices to generate a large distortion that will able to destroy Infermon. The three of them agree to the plan and they have their Digivices downloaded the program. Yusei is the first to initiate the plan.

(Yusei) "Let do this, guys! Digi-Gate Open!

(All Tamers) "" **Digi-Gate Open!** ""

Yusei raised his Digivice In the air shouted out the commanded code while others follow his action. Soon five Digivices let out beams of light, pointed towards the spot near Infermon and a large portal appears. The portal's fluctuation is more powerful than a normal portal and has a stronger gravitational pull.

Infermon sense that this portal is different than the others and tries to move away from it, but Yusei's group won't let it happen.

(Yusei) "Now guys! Push Infermon into the portal! That will destroy it and end this situation!"

(Greymon) "Gotcha!" [Horn Impulse!]

Greymon charges at Infermon and managed push it a little toward the portal. The other Digimon follows him and repeatedly attacking Infermon to push it little by little while the Tamers are struggling to hold the portal long enough for Infermon to gets in. The Digivice power came from the Tamer's mental strength and inner power so that shows how much power in order to keep the portal open.

After pushing Infermon closely near the portal, seven Partner Digimon have unleashed their final attacks against it.

(Greymon) [Mega Flame!]

(Garurumon) [Fox Fire!]

(Dorugamon) [Power Metal!]

(Ginryumon) [Tekkoujin!]

(Birdramon) [Meteor Wing!]

(Kabuterimon) [Mega Blaster!]

(Angemon) [Heaven's Knuckle!]

Their attacks managed to push Infermon and knock it into the portal. The last thing they've heard was a scream coming from Infermon before it has disintegrated into data and the portal exploded, creating a shockwave that will blow in the area.

The Tamers and their Digimon managed to hold their ground against the shockwave and after seeing that their plan was successful, they begun cheering their victory.

(Trova) "We did it! The plan worked! We have saved the Digital World and New York City!"

(Anzu) "We also defeated that creepy bug-thing! Everything is over!"

(Yusei) "Yeah! Now let's had back and pick up dad!"

Yusei, Oscar and Hinata have put their Digimon into their Digivices and the Tamers have ride on Birdramon and Kabuterimon's back to fly to Spirix Corp building.

…

(Satou) "They did it! My son and his friends defeated Infermon!"

After receiving a call from Hinata and told of the situation, Satou became glad and proud of his son and his friends for solving this crisis.

(Satou) "With this, everything is over…"

(Roman) "Damn you, Satou! You will pay for this!"

It seem that Roman managed to regain conscious and hear everything that has happen. Angered that he was defeated by children, he became mad and attack Satou who was taken off-guard by the sudden intrusion.

(Satou) "Let go, Roman! It is over! You've lost and need to surrender yourself peacefully!"

(Roman) "This is all your fault! I'm taking you down with me!"

They are struggling with each other until they have fell out through the broken window of Roman's office.

(Satou & Roman) "" **AAAAaaaahhhh!** ""

Both of them nearly fall to their deaths but Birdramon managed to save them at the last minute and hold them with her claws.

(Yusei) " _Whew!_ We managed to get here on time or else both of you became large pancakes!"

(Satou) "Thanks everyone… I owe all of you for one."

(Roman) "Let go of me this instant, you data anomalies!"

(Anzu) "Sorry, but unlike you, we aren't heartless enough to just let you go like that!"

After they have managed to restricted Roman's movements, they have escaped to the Digital World in order to get back to Japan and the whole ordeal against Infermon is over.


	8. Vol 1 Epilogue

Author Notes; Sorry, guys! I didn't post the latest part on Wednesday because I was busy on Tuesday and didn't finished the chapter so I decided to put on hold to finish it. I also finished the Epilogue of volume 1 so I put a double released and decided to not post the next chapter tomorrow so I can finished a few more on volume 2. I will posted them on Monday and check out my profile to see the future volumes that I will make. Thank you for reading my story!

* * *

A week later after the battle in New York-

In the ASIJ's middle school section, Yusei, Trova and Anzu are in their classrooms and are having a lunch right now. Then they have begin talking about some of the events happening after seeing no one is listening.

(Yusei) " _Sign_ … I can't believe that all of this homework we're having… I've rather face Infermon than this…"

(Anzu) "Don't say that! You should be glad that everything is peaceful around here and the fact that we have saved New York City."

(Trova) "Yeah, and I'm still find it hard to believe of the events happening this week."

Anzu Akaihine rebuke Yusei Hikari's complaint and Trova Yamashiro commenting about other things happening this week.

After they have left, the police came to the Spirix Corp building and have arrested Maxie Roman for incidents related to the lab explosion and damages in New York City. They have place him in prison waiting for his trial for making false evidences and caused deaths to other people.

Satou Hikari and some of the workers have managed to delete certain files in the Spirix Corp Database using their special program to prevent the law enforcement receiving full knowledge about the existences of the Digimon and the Digital World.

They have reported that Hajime Katsura have passed away during the lab explosion and Kyoko Shirahime was released from all charges against her, same thing happening to Kelvin Diamond.

The existence of Project Digitize was kept as a secret from public and only the Tamers, Satou, Kyoko, Kelvin and the other trusted people inside Spirix Corp fully knew about the existences of Digimon and where they came from. As for other people during the presentation, most of them thought that the project have ended in failure and didn't say anything related to it.

(Yusei) "Yeah, you're right… I guess peace is the best thing we've received, right Agumon and Gabumon?"

(Agumon) "Yup, that's right! We also got to stay with you guys in your world!"

(Gabumon) "Yeah, and we are learning a lot of interesting things in the human world!"

(Agumon) "Like hamburgers, curry, chicken, candy, and other tasty things around! There are so much food!"

(Yusei) "Isn't that all about food?! You guys are going to have big stomach aches if you eat that much!"

(Trova) "Like Tamer, like Digimon. You guys are so alike."

(Anzu) " _Ha ha ha ha_!"

Anzu laugh at Trova's comment and soon all of them are laughing together, even Yusei and his Digimon Partners.

The Tamers are allowed to bring their Digimon to the Real World by Satou and the others. Although they are still keeping them a secret from their families and the public, Yusei's family is an exception since they have already involved and they let out their Digimon in Yusei's home so they can play and learn with them.

(Yusei) " _Ha ha ha ha_!"

(Hinata) "It seem like you guys are having fun. May I join you?"

(Yusei) "Oh, Hinata! Sure, you can hang out with us!"

Hinata Orionis have entered their classroom and joined up with them in their usual conversation after the Infermon incident. Four of them have hang out together a lot during school and became friends to each other since they have shared the same secret.

Oscar Valorand have returned home with Patamon in London, England and resume his studyings of finding a cure for his family. Still, he tells them that they can call him for help since he is also a Tamer.

(Hinata) "By the way, I have received a message from your father and Ms. Shirahime about something and I came to tell you about it."

(Yusei) "Really? What is it?"

(Hinata) "The message said that they have found new information from Roman's files after he was arrested. Apparently we may have defeated the mastermind and stop his plans, there are still Kuramons roaming in the Digital World and not just File Island, few of them have managed to reach other continents and spread their numbers."

(Trova) "Oh no…"

Yusei and others are shocked at the message that Hinata is giving and after deep thinking, they seem to think that it makes sense. Even Roman is behind bars, the Kuramons that he made are still around and they are causing havoc now without their master.

(Hinata) "I have also received an invitation to go back to the Digital World and destroy the Kuramons, but I can't do this alone… Can't you all help me with this problem?"

(Yusei) "Sure! Of course we can come! After all, we're all friends here, right?"

(Trova) "That's right! And I'm still haven't to explore the Digital World and its mysteries!"

(Anzu) "I'm obviously going with you. I have to protect Biyomon's home and watch you guys from making any mistakes!"

(Hinata) "Thank you for your help…"

Hinata is glad at her friends participation and extremely thankful for their support. Yusei seem to notice about his friends recent changes in their behavior, even himself.

Anzu seem to lose some of her behavior from before and start caring about her Digimon, the safety of her friends and other things while Trova became much active in their group. Hinata seem more friendly towards them and begin letting out her other feelings around them.

Yusei himself felt more of the responsibilities of the missions and troubles that lays in the future, but he thought that as long as he had friends, allies and Digimon with him, they will accomplish any odds against them.

(Hinata) "We will meet at the Spirix Corp building after school today. See you later."

(Yusei) "Gotcha. See you later, Hinata!"

After Hinata left the classroom, lunch is over and the students have resumed at their seats once their teacher have start giving lessons. Yusei looked up at the window and saw that the sky is clear today.

(Yusei) _Looks like it was just another busy day for me._

…

Meanwhile at the Spirix Corp building in Japan-

Kyoko Shirahime is busy doing paperwork and arranging files at her office. She had been made acting president due to her skills and the fact that Hajime Katsura is dead so she was doing her best to keep the company in order.

(Kyoko) "Damn, there is so much work in these files… The old man must had it rough doing all of this."

After finishing up her work and laying down in her chair to rest, Kyoko lets out her complaints when her phone is receiving a call from someone. She picks it up and answer to her caller.

(Kyoko) "Hello? This is Kyoko Shirahime speaking."

(Danny) "Hello, Ms. Shirahime. It seem that work has taken a toll on you."

(Kyoko) "Oh, Danny! It's been a while you called back. How things going on your side?"

(Danny) "It seem fine for the moment. I want to hear from your side since I saw the news on what happening in New York."

(Kyoko) "Sure thing, here's what has happen-"

Kyoko let go of her tough manner and begin speaking friendly to the boy, Danny, about what had happened during the battle against Infermon. Danny is one of the children that has escaped from one of the Cipher's facilities and fighting against them with Satou, Kyoko and the others.

After Kyoko finishing her story, Danny on the other side of the phone begin speaking his thoughts.

(Danny) "I see. Looks like I missed something important and is unable to help out, I'm sorry."

(Kyoko) "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you must been busy with something on your side. Anyway the case is closed with Roman."

(Danny) "Thank you for your words. It seem that Hinata have managed to find some friends that she can count on."

(Kyoko) "I'm glad for her that she managed to get friends at her age. I feel that she pushes too hard for herself to go to the Digital World alone sometimes so it is nice that she has someone to look after her during the trip."

(Danny) "I felt the same way. It is a bit frustrating for not helping her when she goes there alone."

(Kyoko) "Don't blame yourself for that. By the way, it seem that one of her friends seem interested with her and it is Satou's son."

(Danny) "... Who is he? I like to get to know him as well."

(Kyoko) "Whoa! Calm down, Danny. The boy is on our side. There is no need to get riled up like that!"

(Danny) "I am calm, Ms. Shirahime. I have three reasons for wanting to know him. One, I want to see that he is capable enough to handle the danger. Two, I want to make sure that he knows the responsibility of his missions. Three, as I am Hinata's older brother, I want to make sure what is the exact relationship between those two."

(Kyoko) "I believe that the last one is mostly likely your entire reason for wanting to know him!"

Kyoko made a tsukkomi towards Danny's reason and protected attitude to his sister. After the jokes are done, they have begin making a serious conversation about something.

 _(Japanese meme for "Straight man" in Japanese culture for a comedy-duo act)_

(Kyoko) "So, what is status of Cipher's base over there?"

(Danny) "I have managed to get some details of their plan. It appears that they are building some kind of device called Shaggai. I don't know what it is, but it can't be any good."

(Kyoko) "Yeah, you might be right. Also, after interrogated with Roman, we find out that he is one of the sub-leaders who are doing their separate projects for the sake of humanity's future."

(Danny) "I see. Also the movement of the 'A.I.s' in the internet this week are acting in a frenzy, like something unknown has appeared before them."

(Kyoko) "Do you need some help over there? I can send the Tamers to lend you the hand."

(Danny) "Thanks for the offer, but no. You guys will handle things in the Digital World while I will handle the 'A.I.s' in our world. They have recently became Tamers so they are not ready to learn this yet. Also, I will find allies for this kind of case."

(Kyoko) "I see… Well, good luck with that. I hoped that you called Hinata more frequently."

(Danny) "I'll try to call her more, especially talking about her relationship with Satou's son."

(Kyoko) "It was just a joke! And be careful over there."

After Kyoko ended her call from Danny, she feel tired and worry about the trouble laying ahead of her and changes happening in the real world.

(Kyoko) "The 'A.I.s, huh…"

Kyoko mutters as she looked at her smartphone and if looked closely, the smartphone apps are shaking a little, as if they are excited about something.


	9. Vol 2 Prologue

It is night time at Shibuya in Tokyo, Japan-

At the Shibuya Crossing were filled with many people who came out to shop, eat and play despite that it is late at night and the three large TV screens have shown varieties of advertising signs for the people to look at while walking.

Suddenly, one of the TV screens is having glitches as varies of images keep changing every second. Next, a portal has appeared on it and something came out of the large TV screen.

The people in the scramble crossing stop their tracks when they saw that bizarre phenomenon and became frighten when they saw the thing that had landed in the middle of the crossing.

The thing looked like a creature with features that resembles a lynx but it's whole body is covered in flames and had a crazed look in its expression.

The flaming creature lets out its roar and start attacking its surroundings. The people in the crossing are running away from it due to fear and avoiding from the attacks that creature gives out.

One hooded figure is standing still while looking at the creature in a safe distance. Other people run past him while he calmly standing still while calling in his transmitter.

(Hooded figure) "Target has been sighted. Prepare the AR-Field."

The flaming creature continues its rampage through the streets when suddenly the entire scenery around it has changed. The scene before its eyes looked like a digitized vision of Shibuya Crossing and the people in the area has disappeared, too.

The creature is shocked at the changed scenery and looked around its surroundings to find the cause of this when it heard a sound.

" _Click!_ "

That sounds like a camera taking a photo when the creature heard that and turned its head up to see someone on the top of the building.

The first thing that it saw was a cyborg-like figure that has camera lens all over its body. It has a small stature and has a large camera for his right hand.

(Cyborg figure) "A perfect shot if I say so myself. Now it is time to analysis its data…"

The creature stared at the figure with caution as the cyborg's right eye, which is covered with lens, focus on the creature and collecting its information.

(Cyborg figure) "... Done! Subject name; Lynxmon. Level; Armor. Attribute;Vaccine. My, my, aren't you a particular one? Another Armor Level Digimon, huh…"

(Hooded figure) "It seem you have finished analyzing its data, Cameramon. Now neutralize it."

(Cameramon) "Yes, I got it."

Cameramon jumps off from the building and landed near where Lynxmon is standing and taunted the Beast Digimon.

(Cameramon) "Now let see how strong you are, kitty."

Lynxmon felt insulted from Cameramon's words and attack him in retaliation.

[Thermal Mane!] Lynxmon maximizes the heat energy in its body as the flames on its mane becomes hotter than before. It tries to tackle its opponent at full force but Cameramon easily dodge that attack while a camera has appeared and took a selfie of himself.

(Cameramon) "Oh. This is a nice shot I got there."

Cameramon make a comment of the selfie that he had taken while Lynxmon prepares another attack at him.

[Wild Nail Rush!] Lynxmon raises its sharp claws and pounce on him. Cameramon also dodges that while taking a selfie again.

(Cameramon) "No, this one is no good. I mess up the angle a bit."

Lynxmon tries again to attack Cameramon who feel displeasure from the photo he taken earlier while evading the incoming attacks from it.

(Cameramon) "This one is good, although it's need to be more lighten than this."

(Cameramon) "Failure. The picture is blurred and shaked."

(Cameramon) "Oh! I looked good on this one!"

…

Lynxmon repeatedly attacking and pouncing at its opponent but Cameramon effortlessly dodges while seamlessly taken many selfies of himself. After Lynxmon stop his attacks due to being tired, Cameramon looked at the selfies that he taken and feel satisfied of the results.

(Cameramon) "My, my, I did a fine job if I say so myself."

(Hooded figure) "Enough playing around. Finished the mission."

(Cameramon) "Yes yes, I got it."

Cameramon replied back to the voice in his transmitter and face Lynxmon who is tired from doing its attacks.

(Cameramon) "Well I'm done playing with you. Time to end this game."

Lynxmon put up its guard in response to his word but Cameramon flashes it with his camera and blinded it for a while.

(Cameramon) "Bye bye." [Killer Shutter!]

Cameramon took advantage of its temporary blindness and shot at it with his barrel of light beams in a gattling-fashion. Lynxmon got directly hit by his rapid light beams and tries to move away but Cameramon won't let it happen so he increase his speed of his attack to stun it in its place.

After receiving his attack directly for a few minutes, Lynxmon succumb to its wounds and disperse into data particles. Cameramon took a last selfie of himself defeating Lynxmon when a portal has appeared in this strange world.

The hooded figure came out of the portal along with a few men, and they were carrying some vacuum-like machines that they use to suck up the data from Lynxmon. The hooded figure came to Cameramon and begin criticizes his actions.

(Hooded figure) "You should have finished it earlier. Why are you doing some meaningless action during the mission?"

(Cameramon) "I'm a photographer. I am making art while doing my battles. Besides, it is a bit boorish to just end it quickly."

(Hooded figure) "Well remember to end the job faster, next time. Or else you will be replaced."

(Cameramon) "Yes yes, I got it… Hm?"

Cameramon just nonchalantly replied back to his owner when he noticed something on the top of the building. He fires his attack at the building roof and wait a bit till he notices that it is gone now.

(Cameramon) "Tch. That little rat got away."

(Hooded figure) "What's the matter? A Digimon has appeared here?"

(Cameramon) "No… I sense that it is one of my kind. I feel its presence on the roof so I thought to scare it out of hiding but it managed to get away."

(Hooded figure) "I see. We'll deal with it later. It has appeared that the men have finished gathering the data. Fall back for now."

(Cameramon) "Yes, sir."

After answering back to his owner, Cameramon's body turns into light and went to the hooded figure. He held a strange device that is shaped differently than the Digivice which the light goes into, and a chip with Cameramon picture came out from it.

The hooded figure puts away Cameramon's chip, and when he saw that everything here is done, he held his device again.

(Hooded figure) "Time Shift!"

The device lits up in response to his word as the portal has appeared, and him and his men went inside the portal before it closes itself.

After seeing that they are gone, a tiny head pops out of hiding in the building and felt relief that they have left the area.

(Tiny figure) "Good grief, they finally leave! Damn that Cameramon… He nearly shot me at the head!"

The tiny figure complains while slowly moving out from the building. He looked like a white cat with a red helmet and a miniature magnifying glass over the top of his left eye. He also has metallic claws and feet at both ends.

(White cat figure) "But still, he was strong… I got to find him in order to combat them or we'll all be doom. My Buddy…"

The white cat figure mutters as he look at the spot where Lynxmon is deleted before leaving the strange world behind.


	10. Vol 2 Chapter 1

Author notes; I made some other anime fictions in the story. They are just made-up anime and series for this story to give characters some personality.

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Takuya Meet Gatchmon**

 **Part 1**

In day time at some school in Odaiba, a large artificial island in Tokyo Bay, Japan-

The school name is Odaiba Middle School where many students in Odaiba goes there to study and it is next to Odaiba Elementary School.

At a certain classroom, students have gathered around and are looking at four figures as if they were expecting a show.

(Glasses boy) "Come on, Takuya! Tell us who is the one that stole my chocolate earlier! It must be Daijiro, right?!"

(Daijiro) "Hey, that's rude! Don't suspect me because I'm a bit chubby! It was this guy earlier who took it! Ginjiro was in class before when I left!"

(Ginjiro) "N-No… It is not me! It was already there before I left to get lunch, and when I got back, I saw you eating your lunch alone and the chocolate is already gone! I swear that it isn't me!"

(Takuya) "Hmmm…"

All three of them are appealing to the boy in front of them in order to find out who stole the chocolate from the glasses boy named Ichiro when he went out to get lunch. His name is Takuya Kudo, a young thirteen year-old 8th grader who has crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head with one short hair pointing spike upwards and has a pair of red goggles on his forehead.

He is currently wearing his school uniform while in deep thinking, walking back and forth about trying to solve this case.

(Takuya) "I got it! I know who the culprit is!"

When Takuya finally figured it out, three of them start asking question on what he find out.

(Ichiro) "Really?! Then tell us, Takuya! Who took my chocolate?!"

(Daijiro) "It was him, right?! I'm innocent!"

(Ginjiro) "No, it must be that guy! He is the culprit!"

(Takuya) "Calm down, gentlemen! I will tell you in a minute so let me prepare my speech."

The three boys and the spectators have become silent in response to his word and after organizing his speech, Takuya begin giving out his deduction.

(Takuya) "The one who stole this boy chocolate is… none other than you, Ginjiro!"

Takuya pointed at the thin boy who looked surprised while others feel the same way. Then the Ginjiro start making protests to Takuya's claim.

(Ginjiro) "Wh-What, me?! That ridiculous! Why would I steal his chocolate while I have enough money to buy some?"

(Ichiro) "That right. I don't think that he is someone who took food from others just because he is hungry."

(Takuya) "Ah… But what if that he wasn't hungry and he took it for something else. Like getting a prized toy?"

(Ginjiro) "!"

(Ichiro) "Prized toy? You mean the-!"

(Takuya) "That right, the famous toys from the anime called ' _Animal Rangers_.' You see, the chocolate that boy got is a product from the ' _Animal Rangers_ ' franchise and the each chocolates contained a toy that are shaped like the characters from the anime."

 _("Animal Rangers" is just made-up fiction anime in the story)_

Takuya is explaining to the crowd about the anime franchise products while the Ginjiro is slightly shaking on his knees. Then he began giving out his speech of his theory.

(Takuya) "Listen, here what really happen… You see, I believe that Ginjiro is a big fan of the anime and collected many toys from the show. When Ginjiro saw Ichiro's chocolate before lunch and realized that it is the one from the anime merchandise, I bet that you thought that it might contained a rare toy that you didn't managed to get and couldn't resisted the temptation to found out."

(Takuya) "That's when the whole case has started as Ichiro left to get food from the cafeteria. Ginjiro took this chance when he saw the last one, Daijiro, have left the classroom and went over to Ichiro's desk in order to get the prized toy from the chocolate. When he saw that it isn't the one that he sought, he became upset at the fact while frighten that he took it without permission."

(Takuya) "He decided to get rid of the evidences by eating the chocolate and throwing the toy into the trash can. Then he left to go to the bathroom and washing his hand to erase the stains from the chocolate. Next, he went to back to class, claiming that he went to get lunch and wait patiently until Ichiro found out that his chocolate is stolen. You have tried to blame Daijiro who is in the classroom when you returned in order to not get in trouble, am I right?"

After finishing explaining his speech, Takuya went to the trash can and pick up a toy from it. The toy figure looked like a red fox and some of the students recognize it as one of the characters from the show.

(Takuya) "Here it is. Looks like I was right."

(Ginjiro) "H-Hang on a sec! That could already be there before class started! It could belong to someone else!"

(Takuya) "Nope, I believe that this one wasn't in the trash can before cause I throw away some papers earlier before lunch and I never saw this kind of arrangement when I check around. One more thing… There is some chocolate stains on your shoes."

Ginjiro was surprised at Takuya words and look down to see that there is some chocolate stains on his shoe. Everyone also saw the stains and stared at Ginjiro who immediately prostrate himself in apology by doing dogeza in front of Ichiro and Daijiro.

 _("Dogeza" is an element of Japanese etiquette which involves kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself while touching one's head to the floor)_

(Ginjiro) "I'M SO SORRY! I couldn't resist! I was completing my collection of the ' _Animal Rangers_ ' heroes, but I've only have five so far and I was looking for the rare toy known as 'Panda White' for a long time. When I saw the chocolate on your hands, the thought that might be the one that I'm searching for have came over me! I'm very sorry!"

(Daijiro) "Why you… Don't you think that you'll be forgiving so easily!-"

(Ichiro) "No, it is fine, already. It was just chocolate, after all."

(Daijiro) "But… He made a big deal out of this just so he can stay out of trouble!"

(Ichiro) "I guess so but… I don't want to start a commotion about all this. Besides, I'm also a fan of the anime myself so I understand how he feels."

(Daijiro) "Uh… Fine, if you say so. I'm going back to eat my lunch."

(Ginjiro) "Thank you for your forgiveness! I'm still sorry about all this!"

After seeing they have settle their arguments, the students have made an applause to Takuya for solving this case.

(Student boy #1) "Wow! As expected from the young detective!"

(Student girl #1) "That was a neat detective work, Takuya!"

(Student boy #2) "Damn! I lost my bet! I was sure that Daijiro is the culprit!"

(Takuya) "Heh heh! Thank you! Another case closed for Detective Kudo!"

(Kaori) "What case? They arguing over something silly like chocolate. You just make a big deal out of it and turns it into a detective story."

(Akira) "Now, Kaori. At least he helped them out solving their argument so everything turns out alright."

(Takuya) "Kaori! Akira! Do you see the latest case of Detective Takuya!"

Takuya greeted his best friends who are coming to his side. Kaori Sasayama rebuked Takuya's action for making this a detective case while Akira Shingetsu said to his defense that everything has been settled.

Kaori Sasayama is a childhood friend of Takuya and she is the same age as him. She has big brown eyes and her long, brown hair tied up in a side ponytail with a pink ribbon. Their houses are in the same area so they are neighbors and have been together since elementary school.

Akira Shingetsu is Takuya's best friend since they met in the 5th grade and is also the same age as him. His green hair is sticking out in downwards at shoulder-length and has a calm demeanor on his face.

(Kaori) "Don't make such a big deal out of this. You only just ending their argument over chocolate. It seemed silly."

(Takuya) "Even it is silly, I'm a detective and I don't turned away from the case, no matter how absurd it is!"

(Kaori) " _Mou_! Don't say that! What if you get yourself hurt really badly? Don't make claims that can get you in trouble."

(Akira) "Kaori, I'm sure that Takuya knows how dangerous of a real case can be. He was just practicing his observation skills."

(Takuya) "That right! I'm honing my skills in order to become the best detective there is!"

(Kaori) "I know that… It is your big dream to become a detective, but I'm worry about you getting into a really dangerous situation if that happens."

(Takuya) "Yeah, I understand. But don't worry! I can take care of myself fine."

(Flint) "Hmph! Not with those games that you're playing. You can't survive the real world with those skills."

Their normal conversation got interrupted by a rude comment that is directed to them. They turned to the direction of the voice and frowned unhappily when they saw Flint Striker who had a serious face.

Flint Striker is a student from the classroom next door and one of the best students in the school. He had grey hair that is sectioned in two layers and has dark blue eyes with a sharp glint. He is excellent in sports and has high grades in all subjects. He is also consider an ikemen as he has good looks and is very popular among girls, but he didn't pay attention to them as he was focusing on his studies which give him a look of a cold demeanor that only making him more popular.

He was from North America in Seattle before he moves to Japan prior three months ago and transfer to Takuya's school. He had come across Takuya's path a few times and both of them don't like each other due to the differences in their belief.

(Takuya) "What are you doing here, Flint? Aren't you suppose to be at your classroom, right now?"

(Flint) "I just finished my lunch earlier so I headed back to my class when I heard the commotion happening in here. Turns out that this is just another one of your silly games, Takuya."

(Takuya) "This is not a game! I was just solving a mystery here!"

(Flint) "You called that a mystery? Childish. If all cases were like that, there will be less crime around the world."

(Kaori) "Oh, knock it off, you two! I don't get why both of you keep arguing with each other every time."

(Akira) "Yeah, especially you, Flint. There is no reason for you to butt in our conversation."

(Flint) "Hmph! Whatever. I'm heading back to my class. A little piece of advice, Takuya, don't get involved with cases that are beyond your capabilities."

Flint left after finishing his sentence and Takuya immediately annoyed at his advice.

(Takuya) "Damn, that guy! He drives me crazy ever since we first met! I don't understand what his business with me."

(Kaori) "Yeah, you must have done something to tick him off. What do you do to him, Takuya?"

(Takuya) "I don't know! That is why it irritates me to no end!"

(Akira) "Although he is kind of rude, he make sense sometimes."

(Takuya) " _Huh_... Yeah, I get it. I know that there are mysteries that might be hard or impossible to solve, but I will take any challenge that I'll overcome! I got to keep moving forward to my dream!"

(Kaori) "That right! Don't let him get to you. I will cheer you on along the way!"

(Akira) "Same here. Oh, looks like lunch has ended."

Three friends knew that lunch break is over when they saw many students coming to class and they went back to their seats.

Unknown to most of them, one security camera is observing Takuya Kudo when he is sitting at his desk.

* * *

 **Part 2**

At the mysterious Cipher headquarters somewhere-

At the hidden laboratory, two men were discussing something very important.

(Weber) "So… the whole incident was covered up last night, am I correct?"

(Man #1) "Yes, sir. We have deleted the films and images that had appeared in the internet. We also have silenced some witnesses who saw the whole thing in the event, but we were unable to stop the rumors from spreading."

(Weber) "Leave it. Rumors are just gossip that will past by like the wind. Without proof or any evidences from the incident, people will likely forget it in a few days or so."

Simon Weber immediately dismissed the worker's concern as he thought it wasn't important to him. He is the head director of the laboratory and one of the sub-leaders of Cipher. Weber is a pale-skinned man with a long nose and ash-blonde hair that is neatly combed and arranged on top of his head, but flares out into short wings at the back of his skull. He is also dressed in a simple, yet formal clothes that states he is the headmaster around his headquarters.

Right now, he has received a transmission from one of his employees who were monitoring the network for any anomalies to appear.

(Woman #1) "Sir, we detected a few digital lifeforms on our monitors."

(Weber) "Is it the 'Wild Ones'?"

(Woman #1) "No, it is the 'A.I.s', sir."

(Weber) "I see. Keep an eye on them and make sure to eliminate them if they are in range."

(Women #1 & 2) "" **Understood.** ""

After ending his transmission, he asked the worker again about something else.

(Weber) "By the way, do we have gather the data from the 'Wild One' last night?"

(Man #1) "Yes, we have collected all the data particles from the target known as Lynxmon thanks to the work of Cameramon and our agent."

(Weber) "Good, then transfer the datas into our test subjects now. This will strengthen them to become more powerful than before. I'm expecting good results when I came back."

(Man #1) "Yes, sir!"

Weber left the lab after giving his order to the worker and headed to his office.

…

After school has ended, Takuya and Kaori are walking home together since their houses are close to each other and Takuya is unusually excited to go home.

(Takuya) "Yes, my package is going to arrive today! I can't wait!"

(Kaori) "Let me guess… Is it another volume of the mystery novel that you like?"

(Takuya) "Yeah! ' _Detective Jack_ ,' one of the best detective series in the world! The latest volume has come out today, and I have already pre-order it online two months ago! You don't know how long that I have waited to this day!"

(Kaori) "I'm pretty sure that I know. Your sister told me about it already and you looked at the date from your phone at least once during class. I know that you really like the series that much."

(Takuya) "O-Oh…You know that much? Am I really that noticeable?"

(Kaori) "Of course, especially the ones that you are excited about! We've known each other for that long so it is naturally that I was able to know about your favorite foods to favorite authors."

(Takuya) "I-I see… Heh heh heh…"

Takuya awkwardly laugh after hearing Kaori's words. They been together for so long and Takuya started to notice something different from Kaori before. He never knew that her hair looked more glossier and her face became more prettier each day.

Both of them are walking for a while until they have arrived at Kaori's house. Then Kaori turn around to face Takuya and said her words.

(Kaori) "Well, I'll see you tomorrow! I got to help my mom out for today so I will be busy for tonight. Have fun reading your book!"

(Takuya) "Yeah, see ya tomorrow!"

After seeing Kaori went into her house, Takuya start power walking to his home and arriving at his front lawn when he saw his grandmother outside, sweeping the floor.

(Takuya) "Hi, grandma! I'm home!"

(Sakae) "Ah, Takuya. Welcome back, how's school today?"

(Takuya) "It was okay. Grandma, is the package here already?"

(Sakae) "Why yes, Shinobu has brought it in along with the mails earlier. Go talk to her to get it."

(Takuya) "Got it!"

Takuya is giving a normal greeting to his grandmother, Sakae Kudo, and exchange conversations with each other before he went inside. Sakae is a nice, elderly woman who is the mother of Takuya's father and her age is around seventy years-old as her hair is starting to turn into gray.

Takuya went to his older sister's room to get the package from her.

(Takuya) "Hey Sis! Do you have the package for m- _Awk_!"

(Shinobu) "BE QUIET! I'm trying to finish this article before my deadline!"

Takuya got hit in the face by a box, angrily thrown by his older sister, Shinobu Kudo. His sister is twenty-one years-old who already finished college and is now working as a journalist. Her hair is the same color as Takuya but in a shoulder-length fashion.

Takuya is trying to soothe his pain when he noticed the box in front of him. His eyes became excited as he ask his sister to confirm that this is the one.

(Takuya) "Sis! Is this?!"

(Shinobu) "Yeah, it is your order of the volume of your favorite series. You better read it in silent while I'm working on my report."

(Takuya) "Kay! Yes! It is finally here!"

(Shinobu) "I've told you to be quiet right now! Geez, that boy sure is excited about those things…"

Takuya is already out of his sister's room and went upstairs to his room before his sister finished her sentences. He is sitting down on his bed and start opening the box. Inside the box is a light novel from his favorite detective series.

(Takuya) "Yes! It is finally here! Now I can learn what happened to Jack when he fell into the river during the case he is in! Hmm?"

Takuya is holding the book in excitement until he noticed that something else is also inside the package. He put his hand inside to grab and took it out of the box.

(Takuya) "What the heck is this?"

Takuya is confused at the thing that he is holding which is a strange device with a colorless appearance. The top part of the device has a round cover that can be open by pulling it down and inside is a hole that looked like something can be inserted there. It is appeared to be inactive right now.

(Takuya) "Is this some new kind of toy from the ' _Detective Jack_ ' franchise? … No, I don't remember any device from the series that resemble this thing. Could this thing got in by accident when they shipped it to my house?"

Takuya tries to figure out what this device is and where does it come from. After a few minutes, he decided to put it aside for now.

(Takuya) "I'll think about this thing later. Right now, it is time to read this!"

Takuya puts away the strange device on his desk and start reading the book as he laid down on his bed.

…

Meanwhile in cyberspace-

Three creatures are currently swimming through the network in a hurry as if they are getting away from something. The white cat with a red helmet is among them and he is currently leading the two creatures behind him to swim away from something dangerous.

(White cat figure) "Hurry up, guys! They are ready to fire at us with those strange weapons!"

(Creature #1) "We are hurrying, Gatchmon! We can't run that fa- Aaaahhhh!"

(Creature #1) "Oh no! They got him! No good, this is the end for us! It all ov- Gaaahhh!"

(Gatchmon) "You two! Damn, they are already firing!"

The two creatures got hit by those energy beams that came from the distance and their bodies have dispersed into data particles. Gatchmon let a curse before running away from the attacks. A few energy beams have fire at him but he managed to dodges them at the last second. He waited a few seconds until he noticed that they have stop firing their attacks which means they are charging their attacks.

(Gatchmon) "Now's my chance!" [Deep Search!]

Gatchmon use his magnifying glass and begin locating something in the network. He keeps doing this for a few minutes until he found what he is searching for.

(Gatchmon) "Come on, come on… You've gotta be here somewhere… Aha! I've found you! The name is… Takuya Kudo!"

Gatchmon became excited as he is looking at the interface screen on his magnifying glass. Then he start headed towards the screen as he shout out the name of his partner.

(Gatchmon) "Takuya Kudo… I'm coming for you… My Buddy!"

…

A few minutes earlier-

Takuya is currently reading his new book while lying round on his bed in his room. After finished reading half of the book, he put it aside as he noticed that it is close to dinner time.

(Takuya) "Okay, I'm done reading it for now. That was an unexpected plot twist! I didn't think that would happen in his case! Let see… I have ten minutes before dinner is ready so let check out the thing from earlier."

Takuya decided to inspect the device he have received in his package and check out every corner of it. After a few minutes of inspecting, he couldn't figure it out in the least of how to active this thing.

(Takuya) "No good. I can't even figure it out what this thing is or how it works… I know! I can check this thing in the internet! There's gotta a be at least something there that is related to this device."

Takuya took out his phone and start typing words in his search app until he stop it half way when he saw the app have a downloading screen.

(Takuya) "Hmm? Is it updating right now?"

Takuya became confused at the sudden change on his phone. Then he became shocked at the unexpected situation when he saw the search app icon is _coming_ _out_ from his phone interface screen.

(Takuya) "What the?!"

Takuya immediately taken back at the strange phenomenon happening on his phone. Without knowing what to do, he unconsciously put his finger on the icon to prevent it from coming out but-

(Takuya) "Why does it had so much force?!"

Takuya is putting much strength to his finger to stop the icon which is coming out with greater pressure than he realized.

…

(Gatchmon) "Damn it! Why can't I get out?!"

Gatchmon is pushing his icon on the interface screen with all of his strength. When he finally found the screen of where his Buddy is, he tries to enter the icon and make his appearance, only to be stopped half way.

A few second later after Gatchmon struggles to push the icon, the energy beams from before are coming to Gatchmon spot.

(Gatchmon) "Uh oh! Gotta move fast!"

Gatchmon who saw the incoming attacks move away from his spot as he saw the beams has hit the icon that he is pushing. Next thing happen was a big explosion in cyberspace…

…

At the same time-

(Takuya) "Gaaahhh!"

Takuya fell from his chair when a bright light flashes from his phone and created an explosion noise. It was so loud that everyone from downstairs can faintly hear it as Shinobu and Sakae heard it and became confused at the noise.

As Takuya gets up while still confuse on what just happened, the next thing that he saw is something came out from his perfectly fine phone despite that explosion-like flash and became a holographic figure standing on his desk.

The figure looked like a strange cat with a red helmet with a miniature magnifying glass over the top of his left eye, and he has metallic claws and feet at both ends. Somehow he had an angered expression that is showing on his face.

(Gatchmon) "Why do you stop me from coming out?! Are you trying to get me killed?!"

Gatchmon lets out an outrageous question towards the confused Takuya. It was the first meeting between those two who went on the greatest journey of their lives.

* * *

 **Part 3**

(Gatchmon) "Hey, are you listening to me? I'm asking you a question!"

After seeing the unresponsive expression on Takuya's face, Gatchmon impatiently calls out to the boy which snaps him out of trance and angrily retorted back to him.

(Takuya) "Why are you accusing me all of sudden?! Anyway, who are you and what the heck are you doing to my phone?! Coming out of my app and making a flashy entrance like that?!"

(Gatchmon) " _Ho_ … You wish to know who I am? Well listen to this…"

After seemingly ignoring the second part of the question, Gatchmon makes his introduction to Takuya.

(Gatchmon) "The name's Gatchmon! I'm a Search Application Appmon, and most of all, your Buddy Appmon!"

(Takuya) "Gatch... mon? What a weird name…"

(Gatchmon) "Hey!"

(Takuya) "And Appmon? What the heck are those?"

(Gatchmon) "Huh… Looks like you need a full explanation of who we are and how useful we can be."

Gatchmon begins giving an explanation about himself and his kind, the Appmons.

(Gatchmon) "You know about smartphone apps, right? The ones that anyone can use to help with their daily lives. Well, what you don't know is that inside of the apps, there are application monsters living in them. That's us, Appmon, the Appli Monsters!"

(Takuya) "Appli… Monsters?"

After hearing the words from Gatchmon, Takuya remember a certain incident that happened three months ago. It was all over the news and his older sister, Shinobu, was talking about this incident to Takuya many times before.

It happened in New York City where several buildings were damaged in some kind of explosion and several people were more or less injured or possibly be dead. At the same time, many electronic devices have exploded while others have malfunctions all over the world.

His sister is one of the victims as her computer got turned into rubble after it exploded. She was upset about this since all of her reports and articles were in it, and she stayed angry for a week until she calms down and gotten a new computer.

They said on the news that it was caused by a lab accident and the person responsible for it was sentence in prison. But there are rumors that it wasn't caused by an explosion at all and said that the monsters have appeared in New York and are fighting each other, causing destruction in their paths. There is even a few videos showing the monsters, but none of them give solid evidences since the monsters have disappeared after the accident.

After remembering the incident and looking at Gatchmon, Takuya immediately dismisses the thought in his head since there is no way that they are related to it. Gatchmon who didn't know what Takuya is currently thinking begin explaining about himself.

(Gatchmon) "As I mentioned before, I am a Search Application Appmon! I can look any knowledge in the network! Whatever you want to know, I'll search it in a flash! ' _Bzzt_ ' My application is the greatest! ' _Bzzt_ ' With me around, you'll know everything around you and yourself! ' _Bzzt_ ' HEY! Stop that!"

Takuya is messing around with Gatchmon's holographic appearance, only to be told to stop by Gatchmon.

(Takuya) "Wow… You're really are transparent."

(Gatchmon) "Are you even listening to everything I just said?!"

(Takuya) "Sure I have… You are a Search Application Appmon named Gatchmon, am I right?"

(Gatchmon) "Whoa! You are listening!"

(Takuya) "Then you have something to do with this device, right? It is kind of obvious from what you're saying."

(Gatchmon) "He gets it quickly than I thought!"

Takuya show his device in front of Gatchmon when a holographic screen came out from it. Takuya was slightly taken back before looking at the information on the screen.

 **Appmon: Gatchmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Search**

Takuya became surprised that it is showing Gatchmon status while the one who is being scanned is deeply impressed at the function of this device.

(Gatchmon) "Wow! I didn't know this can also show information of the Appmons!"

(Takuya) "Then can you tell me what this thing is? It came with the package that I ordered and I have no clue on what it does."

(Gatchmon) "Sure I can! The device that you're holding is called an Appli Drive! An item that is something only the Appli Drivers can hold!"

(Takuya) "Appli Drive?"

Takuya tilt his head in confusion at the unfamiliar word as Gatchmon start explaining its purpose.

(Gatchmon) "That's right. The Appli Drive can let Appmon appear in the real world from the network. It is a precious device that only the chosen people can wield and you are now one of them, an Appli Driver!"

(Takuya) "Me, an Appli Driver?"

(Gatchmon) "That's correct, and with this device and me by your side, we can defeat any enemies in our way!"

(Takuya) "Enemies?! What enemies are you talking about?!"

(Gatchmon) "All will explain in due time. All you have to do is insert my chip into your Appli Drive and you can release me into the world! That what we called Appliarise where Appmon can gain physical form and move around in your world. Now let's do this, my Buddy!

(Takuya) "Uh… Sorry, but no."

(Gatchmon) "Huh?!"

Gatchmon fells down in responsive to Takuya's refusal. Then he got back up and angrily question Takuya's answer.

(Gatchmon) "Why not?! We can accomplish anything if we worked together!"

(Takuya) "Look, this is all to sudden for me to take. First, I got a weird device that came along with the book that I wanted to read. Second, the app icon on my phone is coming out and then a flash bomb appeared in my room. Lastly, you came along and told me all of the things that seem like science fiction, and you ask me to became my partner all of the sudden?! It seems crazy! Also, why does it have to be me? There are also other people who are properly Appli Drivers than me!"

Although he say that, it doesn't mean that he is not sightly interested with all of this Appmon stuff, but he remembered the promise that he made to Kaori so he decided to decline it for now.

(Gatchmon) "Because my search has found you! That is why I believe that you are my Buddy!"

(Takuya) "But an internet search doesn't mean anything to this…"

(Gatchmon) "What?! You doubted my search engine?! Don't you dare to underestimate it! I'll show you my power of search!" [Deep Search!]

Gatchmon pulls down his magnifying glass over his eye and begin searching over Takuya's history and information.

(Takuya) "What are you…?"

(Gatchmon) "You're Takuya Kudo, a thirteen year-old 8th grader. You like mystery and detective stories such as ' _Detective Jack_ ', ' _Sherlock Holmes_ ', and other kinds like that. Your father is an archeologist and your mother is a mystery novelist. Both of your parents roam around the world together so they only returned home when they jobs are finished."

(Takuya) "What the?! How did you-?!"

(Gatchmon) "You live with your grandmother, Sakae Kudo, and your older sister, Shinobu Kudo, who is working as a journalist now. Your childhood friend is Kaori Sasayama who you have a crush on."

(Takuya) " _Khoff_! Where do you get that info from?!"

(Gatchmon) "And even more searches! You like detective stories so much that you start acting like one when you were eight years-old. Case 1; you went out to find the neighbors dog and when you found him, you accidently fell and got dog poop on your face."

(Takuya) "Gahah!?"

(Gatchmon) "Case 2; you find some unknown clothing in your laundry basket and went to school to find the culprit who have thought stolen your clothes. Later, you find out that it is actually your older sister's undergarments and your grandmother accidentally mix up your clothes before school when you came to class and told by your teacher. Your sister came also and gives you harsh scolding during class."

(Takuya) "Kafuh!? "

(Gatchmon) "Case 3; At age ten, you have accidentally handcuffed to Kaori's hand to yours when you have buy handcuffs and messing around with it. Both of you are stucked together for a whole day, even taking baths with each other. After your sister bought keys from the store, you guys didn't face each other for a week after that incident."

(Takuya) "Uguh... "

(Gatchmon) "The next case-!"

(Takuya) "Alright, I get it already! Please don't bring any more facts about my mistakes!"

Takuya pressed his hand on his chest and fell down. He got on all fours with his head hanging down as Gatchmon digs up more of Takuya's black history.

When Gatchmon moving on with his next search, Takuya finally had enough and gets back up to angrily shouted at the Appmon to stop. After that, Gatchmon's holographic figure shrinks down to size where he is standing on his chip.

(Takuya) "Huh? What happened?"

(Gatchmon) " _Huh_ … _Huh_ … Looks like I used a little too much energy for my search that my figure shrink a little."

Takuya was dumbfounded at Gatchmon's answer when his grandmother calls out to him.

(Sakae) "Takuya! Are you alright up there? What was that noise just now?"

(Takuya) "Oh, grandma? Y-Yes, I am fine! I just turned up the volume a bit too loud from my phone, that's all!"

(Sakae) "I see. Then come downstairs! Dinner is ready, young man!"

(Takuya) "Okay, I'm coming!"

Takuya forgotten that it is already time for dinner due to what happened just now, and he is about to head downstair when Gatchmon speak out to him.

(Gatchmon) "Wait a minute! You're just going to dinner right now?! What about my request about me becoming your Buddy Appmon?!"

(Takuya) "We'll talk about this later. I'm feeling famished right now from all of this."

(Gatchmon) "Wait! I'm still not satisfied with this!"

(Takuya) "I said we'll talk later! Wait, you're coming with me?! No! My sister and grandma will see you and I don't know how to explain all this to them!"

But it seem that Takuya's worries were unfounded as he went to the dining room where Shinobu and Sakae are. His sister and grandmother don't seem to notice about Gatchmon who is flying around with his chip, and later he was told by Gatchmon that only people with Appli Drives can see Appmon. This makes Takuya feel relief as his sister scolds him a bit for making noise while she is working.

After dinner, Gatchmon continues to pester him about becoming his Buddy Appmon and other stuff related to it until Takuya tells him that he will consider it tomorrow after school. This makes Gatchmon feel a bit unsatisfied but kept silence about it and start looking around his surroundings as this is the first time that he is in the Real World.

Seeing that Gatchmon has stopped talking about that matter, Takuya felt relief and went to his bed to get some sleep. At that moment, he forgot to read to his favorite novel before drifting off to deep sleep.

…

At the Cipher's headquarters-

(Weber) "What? One of them has disappeared from the network?"

Simon Weber is in his office where he recently received a report from one of his employees monitoring the network.

(Woman #1) "Yes, sir. We have managed to delete two of the 'A.I.s', the Appmons, but one Appmon has disappeared from our monitors, similar to our other cases."

(Weber) "I see. This is now the fourth time that the 'A.I.s' has disappear within three months."

Weber mutters as he remembered the small cases that happened over a few months. With their technology, once the Appmons have appeared within their systems, they will tracked them no matter where the Appmons have gone, even in the AR-Field.

For some reason, few of the Appmons have managed to vanish from within their systems as if they have left the network.

(Weber) "It is little to concern about, but find the area where the 'A.I.' has disappeared just in case."

(Woman #1) "Understood, sir."

Weber hangs up his call and resumed doing paperwork in his office.


	11. Vol 2 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Battle at the AR-Field**

 **Part 1**

The next day-

(Gatchmon) "Wow, there are so many people walking through these streets! Hey, a bicyclist has passby! Oh, there is a traffic sign up ahead!"

(Takuya) "Aren't you getting overreacted with all of this?"

(Gatchmon) "Not at all! I use to only see those kind of things by search in the internet before I met you. To experience things for myself in the real world is very exciting!"

Takuya Kudo is walking in the road to school with Gatchmon who is tagging along and acting excited like a little kid.

(Gatchmon) "Of course, you can experience things from my world if you agreed to become my Appli Driver."

(Takuya) "I'm… still hadn't decided about that. I'll think about it after school ends."

(Gatchmon) "I see… Whatever. With your personally, you'll come around eventually."

(Takuya) "Hey! What do you mean by that?"

Takuya annoying questioning him about his words, but Gatchmon change the subject by asking his question to Takuya.

(Gatchmon) "By the way, I noticed that you are not travelling with your childhood friend, Kaori Sayamaya. What happen to her?"

(Takuya) "Oh, that? Kaori is properly helping her mom with her work last night so she took a different route to school. Sometimes we don't have to go together, but I'm okay with that."

(Gatchmon) "Heeh… Then what work is she doing?'

(Takuya) "Why don't you check it for yourself? You're a Search Appmon, aren't you?"

(Gatchmon) "Oh yeah! It's Search Time!"

Gatchmon use his search engine to find facts about Kaori's mother, Shizuki Sayamaya.

(Gatchmon) "Found it! Shizuki Sayamaya, thirty-one year-old married woman, also Kaori Sayamaya's mother. She works at the Spirix Corporation building as one of the programmers. Hey, it seem that your friend has inherited her mom's skills! Looks like she will be successful in her future job more than you."

(Takuya) "Oh shut it!"

Both of them continue their conversation along the way to Odaiba Middle School. When he got there in time, he went to his classroom where he find two friends, Kaori Sayamaya and Akira Shingetsu, talking to each other when they realize that Takuya is here and greeted him.

(Akira) "Good morning. It seem that you have came early today. I'm a bit surprised."

(Takuya) "Good morning… Kaori… Akira."

(Kaori) "Hm? Takuya, you looked a bit exhausted. Are you alright?"

(Takuya) "Oh, I'm fine. I'm still a bit sleepy when I woke up."

(Kaori) "Did you sleep late yesterday? Don't tell me that you stayed awake just to finish your novel?!"

(Takuya) "Well… That's not exactly it…"

(Akira & Kaori) "" **?** ""

His friends are confused due to Takuya's vague answer and wants to talk about it more, but they were interrupted by another friend of theirs.

(James) "Hey Guys! You're not going to believe what I just did yesterday!"

(Takuya) "Oh, James! You're finally here for school today!"

Takuya and his friends look at James Howlett who looked very excited and tired while barging into their classroom. James Howlett is a student who is taller than them and has a slight obtuse figure with spiky orange hair. Gatchmon, who is with Takuya, become curious with this guy and uses his search power to check up this fellow.

(Gatchmon) "Here it is! James Howlett, a thirteen year-old student who is in a different classroom than yours. He is an American but move to Japan three years ago due to his father changing jobs. His love of Japanese Culture, especially Japanese Idols, makes it easier for him to adapt his environment."

(Gatchmon) "You become friends with him since the 5th grade in the same elementary school. You helped him to get used to his surroundings when he transferred your class at that time. Oh boy, this guy has a lot of mistakes in his history than yours."

Takuya seemingly ignoring that last comment from Gatchmon as he start questioning his friend's whereabouts yesterday.

(Takuya) "James, where were you yesterday? You didn't come to our classroom during lunch. It is possible that it's related something to your favorite idol again."

(James) "Heh heh! That right! As I expected from the Detective Takuya! I have received news that Daisy Heart is coming to Shiba Park where she will perform her live concert on Saturday!"

(Kaori) "No way! Daisy Heart is coming?!"

(James) "Yes, and I went to the place where they are selling tickets for the concert! The line was long so I stayed in line nearly the whole day!"

(Akira) "You stayed there that long?! Do you even go to the bathroom or get something to eat when you're there?"

(James) "Don't worry! I already prepared for that so I brought some food to keep me from going hungry and use a few bottles to take a leak in private!"

(Kaori) "Eww! Don't mention that!"

(James) "Sorry, but I already get rid of them when no one is looking. It was all worth it since I've finally managed to get these!"

James took out four tickets from his pocket and show them off to his friends. Kaori, who is also a Daisy Heart fan, became excited when she saw the tickets.

(Kaori) "No way! You managed to get ticket for each one of us?!"

(James) "That's right! I couldn't leave out my best buds while I'm the only one to have fun so I barely bought us tickets for the concert! You've wouldn't believe of how expensive these things cost!"

(Gatchmon) "It's true. I looked it up and one ticket cost 800 yens for one person."

(Takuya) " _Khoff_!" _800 yens for one ticket?!_ _He spent 3600 yens for the four of them?! He nearly use up all of his allowance for a year!_

Takuya became dumbfounded as his face starts to twitch a little due to how expansive they were. He returned to his senses due to Akira's voice.

(Akira) "I'm sorry, but I'm kind of busy on Saturday so I don't think that I don't have time to go."

(James) "What?! Akira, don't be such a party pooper! It won't be fun without all of us together!"

(Kaori) "Yeah. come hang out with us this Saturday, Akira…"

(Akira) "Sorry, but I have something important to do on the weekends so please understand…"

Takuya wanted to ask what his plans are, but he felt dizzy of the sudden and couldn't put the words together for a bit as he lightly put his hand on his forehead.

(James) "Alright, man. I couldn't force you to go since you already have plans."

(Kaori) "Yeah. but I'm still wished for you to come along with us. It won't be fun without you."

(Akira) "Thanks for understanding you guys, and I'm very sorry that I couldn't go."

(Kaori) "Hm? Takuya, are you okay? You seem to be confused a little."

(Takuya) "Y-Yeah… I'm just feeling a bit light-headed, that's all."

As Takuya replied to Kaori that he is alright, another voice to calling out to them in a bossy tone.

(Nori) "Hey, you guys! Don't make such a loud commotion this early in class!"

(Daichi) "Yeah, especially you, Takuya! We don't want any detective shows right now!"

(Hiroshi) "That right."

Three figures were coming toward to Takuya's group as they scolded them for making a ruckus in the classroom. The leader of that group is their class president, Nori Fujikawa, and her two lackeys, Daichi Domen and Hiroshi Aoyama.

Nori Fujikawa is a young girl with a dignified appearance, and she has blonde hair in a mega pigtail from the back of her head with two curled locks of hair draping the sides of her face. Daichi Domen has a short stature than his two friends and also Takuya's group so he sort of sensitive about it but he talks roughly to make him look tough. He has brown hair in a style that make him look like a monkey and wears glasses. Hiroshi Aoyama is a tall guy in Nori's group and also act as a mediator since he has a calmer personality than his two friends. His eyes looked naturally closed and has short, spiky black hair.

Nori Fujikawa is part of the Odaiba Student Council as she wears a Student Council Badge. Her lackeys, AKA friends, are helping her with her class president's duties.

(Takuya) "Oh, it is 'Iincho.' We aren't making a ruckus here. James came here to tell us that he got tickets for the Daisy heart Concert."

 _(Japanese meaning for chairman = iincho)_

(Daichi) "No way?! You got tickets for the concert of the famous pop idol, Daisy Heart?! I'm so jealous!"

(Hiroshi) "Me, too. We didn't managed to get the tickets to due to 'Iincho' duties yesterday."

(Nori) "Be quiet, you two!"

Daichi and Hiroshi expresses their envy voices at Takuya's group which earned them a scolding from Nori. After being curious of those three, Gatchmon looks them up in the internet.

(Gatchmon) "Here are their infos. Nori Fujikawa, thirteen year-old 8th grader who is also your class president. Her family is rich and she earned her role of class president due to mostly her leadership skills. Daichi Domen, same age and grade as you guys and also a friend of hers. Despite how he talks and looks, his studies are nearly as good as Nori. Hiroshi Aoyama, also the same thing as Daichi, but has good athlete skills instead. His hobby is planting and taking care of his bonsais."

(Takuya) (You don't have to mention anything you have searched.)

Takuya quietly responded to Gatchmon's words as he was bothered by it when Daichi snatch his school bag and took out the Appli Drive that Takuya brought with him.

(Gatchmon) "Ah! The Appli Drive!"

(Takuya) "Hey! Give it back!"

(Daichi) "What's this thing? I bet that it is one of your toys for your another detective show today!"

(Takuya) "No, it is not! Just give it back, Daichi!"

Takuya tries to get the Appli Drive from Daichi who is inspecting it but Nori snatched it from his hand and looks at it while she scold Daichi for his behavior.

(Nori) "Daichi! We can't just suddenly grab things from others! That is not how we work!"

(Daichi) "But 'Iincho!' I was just checking that he didn't bring anything strange to our class like last time!"

(Nori) "Even so, it is not polite to take things without asking!"

After she is done looking at the Appli Drive for a while, Nori give the device back to Takuya.

(Nori) "Here is your toy back, Takuya. I'm sorry for my friend's actions, but I also remind you that you can't disturb class while playing with this."

(Takuya) "I know that. I just accidently brought it with me when I'm getting ready for school."

(Nori) "I see. Well then, I hoped that you are in a best behavior in class today. See you later, Takuya."

Nori left Takuya's group with Daichi and Hiroshi, and the three went on with their class president duties.

(James) "Man, these guys are such a pain… Anyway, what is that, Takuya? Some kind of tamagotchi game?"

 _(The Tamagotchi is a popular handheld digital pet created in Japan)_

(Akira) "Yeah… This is a pretty interesting device you got."

(Kaori) "Do you buy something weird again like the time with the handcuffs?"

(Takuya) "N-No, it's not like that. I just received this from yesterday along with the-"

" _Bbbbrrrrriiinnnnggggg"_

Takuya tries to explain his friends of how he received the Appli Drive when the class bell rang, signaling that class will about to start. James said that he will know later and went back to his own classroom. Takuya, Kaori, Akira and the rest of the students are seated in their desks when the teacher came to begin the lessons.

(Gatchmon) "You sure have a lot of interesting people in here."

(Takuya) "Not as much interesting as you."

Takuya mutters to Gatchmon who is looking around in the classroom.

* * *

 **Part 2**

At the Cipher's headquarters-

Simon Weber is listening to the report from one of his employees in the lab.

(Weber) "So, how it is going on your side? Has the transferred of the data into the test subjects is completed?"

(Man #1) "Sir, we have managed to input the data, but the test subjects are currently sleeping right now so we have to wait for them to be woken from their states to see the results."

(Weber) "I see. Report to me back when the results came in."

(Man #1) "Yes, sir."

The man ended the call from his worker, but he received another call from the woman who monitored the network yesterday.

(Woman #1) "Sir, we have located three signatures that belong to the 'A.I.s' group and they have appeared in the Odaiba area."

(Weber) "Is one of them belong to the one that escaped from our monitor last night?"

(Woman #1) "No, sir. They are new patch of 'A.I.s' that the system didn't recognized before. Unfortunately, they have start creating mischief in the area and we can't use our Yuggoth Blasters due to them being in the AR-Field."

(Weber) "Then bring out one of our agents to handle the task. He should be in the area right now."

(Woman #2) "Sir, we have managed to contact our agent and he is heading to the area where the three 'A.I.s' are."

(Weber) "Excellent, then let wait for the report of our agent. This should be an easy task for him."

…

At the Odaiba Middle School, it is the end of school time for the rest of the students as they are getting their stuff together to leave the school grounds.

Takuya is packing his school supplies into his bag while Gatchmon is still looking around the classroom when Kaori came to Takuya's side.

(Kaori) "Hey, are you ready to go? My mom doesn't have a lot of work today, I have time to come to your house. It has been awhile I've seen your grandma and older sister."

(Takuya) "Sure, I was just finished packing my stuff. Oh? Where's Akira?"

(Kaori) "He already left class, saying that he has something to do immediately at home and went out in a hurry."

(Takuya) "I see… Alright, I'm all set! Let's see if James has any plans for today. It's been awhile since all four of us hang out together. I wish that Akira would come, too."

(James) "Guys! Guys! Something bad is happening!"

Takuya and Kaori have their friendly conversation got interrupted by the loud voice from James Howlett. He looked shocked and surprised when he came in their classroom.

(Takuya) "James?! What's wrong?"

(James) "You're not going to believe this! Take a look!"

James show them a picture from his smartphone and both of them were shocked at the content, even Gatchmon was surprised, too. It is a picture of James who is in the line for the tickets, featuring him taking a 'leak' using the plastic bottles that he brought. It also has nasty words on the picture, saying things like 'gross', 'disgusting', or a 'natural-born hobo.'

(Takuya) "What the?! Isn't that you standing in line for the tickets?! Also this picture-!"

(Kaori) " _Kyaaah!_ Don't show that! It's gross!"

(James) "I don't understand?! When does this picture have taken?! I've was sure that everyone isn't looking while I'm standing doing my 'business'!"

(Takuya) "Well, it's clearly that someone must have seen you doing something. It is posted on the message app."

(Student #1) "What the heck is this picture?!"

Three of them turned to the direction of the voice where they found that one student is making a loud ruckus. They thought that it might be James picture, but it turns out that they were wrong due to his next words.

(Student #1) "Who is this guy hanging out with my girlfriend?! No way… Is she cheating on me?!"

(Student #2) "What?! Why is my private ero fanfiction stories are out in the blog?!"

(Student #3) "Hey! This is a photo of me in the girls bathroom! Why does this picture is posted?!"

…

It seems that not only Jame's embarrassing picture has shown, but also everyone else's, too. It is spreading throughout the classroom as people were shocked at the contents in their phones while others became embarrassed.

(Kaori) "What in the world…?"

(James) "Whoa! It seemed that I'm not the only victim of this scandal!

(Takuya) "What's all this?! Everyone's pictures are also showing in the internet?!"

(Gatchmon) "That's correct, and not only that, it is spreading throughout the network!"

(Takuya) "Seriously!?"

Takuya became surprised at the words from Gatchmon when Kaori lets out her scream after looking at her phone. Takuya looks at the picture and saw a photo of Kaori checking out her forehead which has a pimple on it. This photo also contains harsh words like 'Nasty!' or 'Ugly'! It made Takuya upset about the fact that Kaori is getting insulted.

(Kaori) "Why does this photo is in blog…? This is horrible…"

(Takuya) "I know… Who could have done this?!"

(Gatchmon) "Hey! Look at that!"

Gatchmon pointed in the direction of what he just saw and Takuya turned around to see something strange. On one of the student's phone, something came out from it and has the same holographic state as Gatchmon's but with a different figure.

It looked like a tower of faces, each depicting an emoticon. One is green and represents happiness. The second is red and depicts anger, while the third is blue and shows sadness. The three heads were giggling at the scene while Gatchmon use his search engine to check out the figure. A holographic screen appear before Takuya's face and it is showing info of the thing.

 **Appmon: Messemon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Message**

(Gatchmon) "I knew it! All of this commotion was caused by Messemon!"

(Takuya) "Really?! Is that true?!"

(Gatchmon) "Yeah, no doubt about it. Oh no! He is getting away!"

Gatchmon saw that Messemon is leaving the classroom and start chasing after it. Takuya tries to follow him while telling his friends of his excuse.

(Takuya) "Sorry guys, but I have to leave now!"

(James) "What?! Takuya, where are you going in such a rush?!"

(Takuya) "I just remember something about an errand from my grandma! We'll met each other at my house later!"

(Kaori) "Wait, Takuya!"

Takuya didn't stop to listen as he went out of his classroom to follow Gatchmon who is tracking down Messemon. Kaori and James are both left confused of their friend's sudden action.

After he got out of the school grounds and running through the streets, he noticed that several disturbances are happening outside of school.

(Man #1) "What is going on here?! This isn't the ramen restaurant that I heard about! Something wrong with this GPS system."

(Woman #1) "My word! Who posted this comment here?! I'm not that fat!"

(Man #2) "Nooooo! My Secrets!"

…

He saw that varies of people were having trouble with their messages and blogs as he runs through the streets of the area. He have finally stopped running after Gatchmon stop his tracks.

(Takuya) " _Huh_ … _Huh_ … What's the matter? Where is Messemon?"

(Gatchmon) "No good, he has entered the AR-Field!"

(Takuya) "AR-Field?"

Takuya looked at the direction where Gatchmon is staring and saw a digital rift that is floating in space. He looked around to see the no people has noticed the rift so he felt a bit relief about it and asked Gatchmon a question.

(Takuya) "Hey, Gatchmon. What the heck is this thing?"

(Gatchmon) "That, my Buddy, is the entrance to the space between this word and the network, the AR-Field. That space is where Appmons like me can materialize without appliarising. That is also where Messemon has escaped to."

(Takuya) "So how can we go in there?"

(Gatchmon) "We can use your Appli Drive! It has the function where you and other people can enter the AR-Field! You just have to say the words 'Time Shift' and it will take you there!"

(Takuya) "Okay… I'll get it a shot."

Takuya lets out his Appli Drive and raises it towards the rift as he shouted out his words.

(Takuya) "Time Shift!"

The Appli Drive glows in response to that and Takuya saw the scenes has changed around him. The area where he is standing has become a digital version of it as numbers, codes and other stuff are floating around in this space.

Takuya became surprised at the scene and keep staring at it for a while until he was called by Gatchmon.

(Gatchmon) "Look, Takuya! There is Messemon!"

Takuya looked at the one who is responsible for causing trouble around here and became shocked at the figure. The form of Messemon is now solid but it is bigger than Takuya as it towered over him and Gatchmon while giggling at them.

(Green head Messemon) "Heh, Heh, Heh. Looks like I have to play with you for a while!"

(Gatchmon) "No good, he is about to attack! Move away, Takuya!"

[Messe Stream Attack!] Messemon fires off some texting bubbles at Takuya and Gatchmon. Both of them managed to move away from the attack and Gatchmon start taunting him.

(Gatchmon) "Ha! Is that the best you got?!"

(Red head Messemon) "Shut up, cat! I'm going to get you for that!" [Messe Stream Attack!]

His heads has switched places and the angry one fires his attack which hit Gatchmon in his holographic state.

(Gatchmon) "AaaHH!"

(Takuya) "Gatchmon! Are you okay?!"

(Blue head Messemon) "I doubt that… Sorry, but you're going to be the same as him…" [Messe Stream Attack!]

The heads switches again as the blue one fires his attack at Takuya who looked at Gatchmon with a worry expression. He realized that it is aiming at him and dodged that at the last second. He fell on the ground which the Appli Drive slides off in an inch away from his position.

(Green head Messemon) "Huh? No way! You are an Appli Driver? A loser who's pretending to be a hack detective?!"

(Takuya) "What do you say?! Aah!"

(Red head Messemon) "Yeah right! He's not going to be a decent detective with those pitiful skills!"

(Takuya) "Hey! Ooh!"

(Blue head Messemon) "Give it up… You'll never going to get anywhere with that kind of life…."

(Takuya) "Shut up! Whoa!"

The three heads of Messemon keep insulting Takuya about his dream of becoming a detective while launching his attacks at him. Takuya also keep dodging while feeling annoyed at the opponent's rude comments. Eventually, he managed to get the Appli Drive from the floor when he saw some texts on it that form a question to him.

 **Appli Drive: Takuya Kudo, are you ready to solve the biggest mystery of your life? Y/N**

Takuya read the question on the Appli Drive and realized that the owner who sent it to him is testing him of his choice. He looked around the AR-Field, Messemon, and Gatchmon who is looking at him in a worry expression for his safety. Takuya realized that he can no longer hold back his curiosity and made his choice.

(Takuya) "Really, there are too many interesting things happening around me, yet here I am, hesitating on what to do… _Yosh_! I'll do it! As a detective, I won't turned away from the case, no matter how absurd it is!"

After he made his resolve, Takuya press the yes button on the Appli Drive and it suddenly changed color in response to his choice. His Appli Drive is now red with the name Gatchmon printed on the covers. Gatchmon who saw this became excited at the scene.

(Gatchmon) "Whoa, Takuya! Does this mean that you will become my buddy?!"

(Takuya) "Yes, Gatchmon! Let beat Messemon together!"

(Gatchmon) "Alright! Then set me in your Appli Drive and Appliarise me!"

(Takuya) "Okay!"

Gatchmon flew over to give his chip to Takuya and he was ready to Appliarise Gatchmon.

(Takuya) "Appmon Chip, ready!"

Takuya open the the cover by pressing one of the side buttons and insert Gatchmon's chip. The next thing happening is that light is building up inside the cover and then flew out onto the floor where Gatchmon appear physically in a pose.

(Takuya) "Wow, you really did came out!"

(Gatchmon) "Heh, I told you!"

(Green head Messemon) "Heh, Heh! So what, I'll just beat you here easily!"

(Gatchmon) "The Appliarised me is way different than before! I'll show you my skills!"

Gatchmon rush off against Messemon who begin firing off with his [Messe Stream Attack] while tries to insult him to throw off his tracks.

(Green head Messemon) "Ha! What are you suppose to be? A cat or a dog?"

(Gatchmon) "I'm neither!"

(Red head Messemon) "Stay still, you little rodent!"

(Gatchmon) "I'm not a rat either!"

(Blue head Messemon) "You're so sad… You can't admit the truth that you are a really cat…"

(Gatchmon) "Just shut up!"

Messemon keep making rude comments while attacking him, but Gatchmon keeps going and dodging its attacks while rebuking it. When he gotten close to it, Gatchmon lets out his attack.

(Gatchmon) "Time to shut you up!"

[Gatch Claw!] Gatchmon costed one of his claws in some kind of energy, and then slashes directly at Messemon.

(Messemon) "Aaaahhh!"

The three heads of Messemon scream out in pain before it disperse into data bits. Takuya who is watching know that this is their victory.

(Takuya) "We did it! You are awesome, Gatchmon!"

(Gatchmon) "Heh, no problem."

Takuya praise his Buddy Appmon which makes him blushed before he realized that the data is gathering itself and is coming into his Appli Drive. Then a chip came out of it and Takuya holds it up as he realized that it is Messemon's chip.

(Takuya) "This is…"

(Gatchmon) "Messemon's Appmon Chip. When an Appmon is defeated by battle against a Buddy Appmon like me, their data are converted into a chip. Appmon Chips are almost like Appmon themselves."

(Takuya) "Oh, cool… Does this mean that the commotion it has caused is over?"

(Gatchmon) "Let me check it out."

Gatchmon uses his search engine to see that the crisis is over. A few seconds later, Gatchmon shows a surprised expression on his face as he finished his search.

(Gatchmon) "What the?! The commotion hasn't gone yet!"

(Takuya) "Huh?! But didn't we defeat the culprit behind this?!"

(Gatchmon) "No… The message apps has stopped showing terrible comments and awful pictures, but the twitter and navigation app are spreading their misdeeds in the area!"

(Takuya) "Wait a minute! Twitter and navigation apps?! You mean-!"

(Gatchmon) "Yeah, it appears that Messemon isn't doing all of this alone!"

Takuya and Gatchmon are surprised at this new revelation that they didn't notice the incoming attacks behind them. The attacks exploded when they are near them.

(Takuya & Gatchmon) "" **Aah!** ""

Two of them fell down from the shock of the blast and slowly gets before looking at their attackers. There are two Appmons on the top of the building, one of them look like a blue-colored bird Appmon with an image of a thumbs-up on its chest while the other is a bipedal android-like creature with green skin adorned with map-like markings, map-pin shaped blades in place of its ears and arms, and wheels for feet. Both of them were laughing at them before leaving the area.

(Gatchmon) "Those two must have cause the rest of the mess! Let's go get them!"

(Takuya) "Right!"

Takuya and Gatchmon quickly gets up and start chasing after the two Appmons. Unknown to them, Cameramon is standing above the building without everyone noticing him as he watches Takuya and Gatchmon with their struggles.

(Cameramon) "My, my… This is an interesting development. I didn't think that they will be others than us roaming around here."

(Hooded figure) "I agree. This is very unexpected, especially with him involve."

(Cameramon) "So what should I do, Master?"

(Hooded figure) "Observe them for a while. After that… exterminate them and receive the Appli Drive."

(Cameramon) "Yes, sir."

Cameramon replied back to his owner as he start stealthily following Takuya and his Buddy Appmon.

* * *

 **Part 3**

Takuya and Gatchmon are chasing the two Appmons who attack them earlier and also causing trouble in the Human World. When they have lost sight of them, they have stopped at the intersection of the streets in the AR-Field.

(Takuya) " _Huh_ … Where does those two have gone?"

(Gatchmon) "I don't know but keep your guard up! They might be close by."

Both of them are looking around of their surroundings when a green ninja-like Appmon appears above them and start his attack.

[Navigation Arrow!] The green Appmon launches its navigation pins and tag Gatchmon with it. He had landed in front of them to give out his introduction.

(Navimon) "Ha! You have been marked by the Navi Appmon, Navimon ~degozaru! There is no escape from my missiles now ~degozaru!"

 _(Navimon talks in a ninja-like speech pattern which describe his appearance more)_

(Takuya) "He talks like a ninja?!"

(Gatchmon) "What the?! I can't get it out of my head!"

Takuya was surprised at Navimon's way of speaking while Gatchmon is trying unsuccessfully pulling the pins out from his helmet. Takuya uses his Appli Drive to look up Navimon's data.

 **Appmon: Navimon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Navi**

(Navimon) "Designation is set ~degozaru! Start homing!"

Navimon have made homing arrows appear out of thin air and launches them at Takuya and Gatchmon. Both of them realized that it is aiming at them so they split up to avoid the attacks.

(Navimon) "No use ~degozaru! Change route!"

Navimon has change the direction of his homing arrows and they are now following Gatchmon as he have a navigational pin stuck on him. Gatchmon tries to speed up his pace while losing those missiles, but it seem to futile as they getting closer to him by any second until they managed to hit him and cause an explosion in the area.

(Gatchmon) "Aaah!"

(Takuya) "Whoa, Gatchmon! Are you alright?!"

(Navimon) "Heh… You have reached your designation ~degozaru."

Navimon clearly state his success of his attack as Takuya rushes to his fallen comrade to see that he is okay. Gatchmon is getting up slowly as he is wounded from the attack.

(Gatchmon) "Uuh… Yeah… I'm think that I'll be alright for now… But we got to find a way to stop Navimon's attacks."

(Takuya) "Then use your search engine to find his weakness!"

(Gatchmon) "I'm still a bit shaky… Takuya, you have to input the words for me…"

(Takuya) "Me?! Okay, I'll do it but how?"

As if it has responded to Takuya's question, a holographic flick input has appeared in front of him. He was surprised by it but soon he got over it and start typing search words in order to defeat Navimon.

(Takuya) "How… to… stop… navigation… Done! I put up the words!"

(Gatchmon) "Keyword confirm! Into the Net Ocean!" [Deep Search!]

Gatchmon's magnifying glass has extended its size and he launches his claw into it to find the results of the search. Takuya is thinking that it is way different than it normally does as Gatchmon finally have the result in his claws.

(Gatchmon) "Got it! The result is… 'Rotation!'"

(Takuya) "Rotation? Like spinning Navimon around? But how can we do that?"

(Gatchmon) "I know! Let's use Messemon's chip to Applink with me to gain the advantage!"

(Takuya) "Applink?"

Takuya is once again confuse at the new term as Gatchmon quickly explain it to him.

(Gatchmon) "Applink is the process that two Appmons have joined their power to become even stronger. You can join two Appmon Chips with the Appli Drive like yours."

(Takuya) "Applink… This thing can do that?"

(Gatchmon) "That's right. Come on! Let's use Messemon's Appmon Chip before Navimon gets here!"

(Takuya) "Got it! Appmon chip, ready!"

Takuya opens the cover as he presses a different button for Applink. He had inserted Messemon's chip and then a bright light came out from the Appli Drive and hit Gatchmon as if it is enfolding him. After the light has subsided, Gatchmon has an aura-like appearance of Messemon behind him as Takuya check his power level to see that it has gone up somehow.

Yesterday night, he was told by Gatchmon that every Appmon has a power level that indicate their strengths. By the way, Gatchmon's power level is 1000 while Messemon's level is 500 and Navimon's is 560. Also, the combined power of Gatchmon and Messemon is 2000.

Takuya was impressed by the power of Applink while Navimon has arrived at the scene.

(Navimon) "Ho… Looks like you have Applink with Messemon ~degozaru. However, I'll mark you regardless ~degozaru!"

(Gatchmon) "I don't think so!"

Gatchmon turns around as text bubbles appear behind his back. Then he start moving his hip in a upward rotation and the bubbles are following his direction. This left Takuya greatly confused and making him asked Gatchmon of his weird actions.

(Takuya) "Gatchmon?! What the heck are you doing?!"

(Gatchmon) "What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm distracting Navimon making a rotation using Messemon's text bubbles!"

(Takuya) "By moving like that?! There's no way it's going to work!"

(Navimon) "Uh! I can't set the designation with all of the spinning ~degozaru!"

(Takuya) "You've got to be kidding me!"

While Takuya is perplexed of the situation, Gatchmon start making his counterattack.

(Gatchmon) "Now's our chance!" [Messe Stream Attack!]

Gatchmon uses Messemon's attack as text bubbles were fired at the confused Navimon. They seem to stun him long enough for Gatchmon to use his signature move, [Gatch Claw], to finish him off.

(Navimon) "Gozaru~!"

Navimon scream out his last words before dispersing into data and went to Takuya's Appli Drive as his chip came out afterwards.

(Takuya) "We did it! One more to go and that will the end this commotion!"

Takuya excitedly grabs the chip and give out a confident statement when he noticed Gatchmon's condition. It seem that the Applink has worned out as the aura from Gatchmon disappeared and Messemon's chip pop out from his device. Then he looked at his Buddy Appmon who seem to look a bit exhausted.

(Takuya) "Hey, are you alright? You look kind of a bit pale after we have done the Applink."

(Gatchmon) "I-I'm fine, really… I guess the Applink is more powerful than I expected. Anyway, now we need to find the bird guy to end this case."

Right after he said that, a bomb came from above and detonated in front of them.

(Takuya) "Waah!"

(Gatchmon) "Aah! Where that came from?!"

(Tubumon) "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Well? Do you like my gift or not? Because I like it!"

Both of them turned to the direction of their attacker and find a bird-like Appmon floating above over their heads while playing around with them. Takuya look at his Appli Drive for this Appmon's info.

 **Appmon: Tubumon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Tweet**

(Tubumon) "Ha Ha Ha! You should have seen your faces when my [Twi-Bomb] blows up in front of you! I'm definitely posting this in my Twitter!"

(Gatchmon) "Why you-! Get down from there so I can give you a beating!"

(Tubumon) "No way, loser! Hmm… Look likes I need more pics of your scared faces so… It's [Twi-Bomb] time!"

Tubumon helds a bomb with his face on it and throws it in front of Takuya and Gatchmon. It exploded like the last one and then Tubumon throws more of his bombs to mess with them. Flames have appeared around them and have become more fierce as Tubumon keeps throwing his bombs.

(Gatchmon) "Damn it! He is messing with us! I can't attack him while he is floating and I don't think that I'll jump that high! We need to search a way to get him down!"

(Takuya) "Wait! Maybe we don't need to use search! We can use Applink to joined Navimon's power with your's!"

After remembering Navimon's attack, Takuya brings out Navimon's chip and insert it into his Appli Drive. After that, lights have come out from it and hit Gatchmon with it like last time. This time, it is brighter than before as it has completely enveloped Gatchmon's appearance where Takuya couldn't see it anymore. After the light has subsided, he became surprised of Gatchmon's new appearance.

Gatchmon form is now a humanoid Appmon wearing white armor and a red jacket. His helmet has "V"-shaped horns and it has two green navigation pointers on its ears. His entire appearance now look likes it was made in CGI.

(Takuya) "Whoa! Gatchmon, what happened to your appearance?!"

(DoGatchmon) "I'm not Gatchmon anymore. I am the fusion between Gatchmon and Navimon! I'm now a Super Search Appmon, DoGatchmon!"

(Takuya) "DoGatchmon? Fusion?"

Takuya is very perplexed of the situation as he use his Appli Drive again to look at his stats.

 **Appmon: DoGatchmon**

 **Grade: Super**

 **Appli: Super Search**

(Tubumon) "No way! You have done App Fusion?! W-Well, even it is, I'm still have the advantage here!" [Twi-Bomb!]

Tubumon throws a few bombs at him, but DoGatchmon easily flick them off with his hand and the bombs exploded in different areas while he and Takuya are unharmed. Tubumon was surprised at the scene as DoGatchmon declare his counterattack.

(DoGatchmon) "Your attacks won't work on me, a Super Grade Appmon! Time to end this game!"

DoGatchmon jumps up and flies toward Tubumon, who realized that he's being attacked, in order to finished him off.

(Tubumon) "I won't go down so easily like those two!"

[Iine Rush!] Tubumon start making his own attack by charging towards DoGatchmon and attacking him with a series of multiple "thumbs up" punches whilst constantly shouting "Nice!"

 _(Japanese word for "Nice" = Iine)_

[Sonic Slash!] DoGatchmon combines two of his pointers, which detach from his hip, into a sword, and slashes Tubumon with it. It appears that DoGatchmon is the winner as Tubumon got hit directly from his sword.

(Tubumon) "Aaahhh! No way… I lost?! But… That finishing move… Look Nice!"

Tubumon said his last words before turning into data particles and went to Takuya's Appli Drive when his chip came out later. Takuya grabs the chip as he saw DoGatchmon's form. Suddenly, he is being enveloped in light again and separated into three parts. The two lights have formed into Gatchmon and Navimon while the other went to the Appli Drive where a DoGatchmon's chip pop out.

The chip appears to be inactive as it is colored gray. Takuya grabs the chip despite being confused on what just happened and looked at the two Appmons who appear to be tired.

(Takuya) "Whoa, you two! Are both of you okay?"

(Gatchmon) "Hah… Hah… Man, I can't believe that we managed to pull off an App Fusion."

(Navimon) "Hah… Hah… I feel weak ~degozaru…"

(Takuya) "Hey… What was that form from earlier? It didn't happened before when you Applinked with Messemon."

(Gatchmon) "That, my friend, is the result of me merging with Navimon and become DoGatchmon. That is what we called App Fusion."

(Takuya) "App Fusion? What is that?"

Gatchmon managed to collect himself before explaining this concept to Takuya.

(Gatchmon) "You know about Applink, right? It is a method that two Appmons combined their power together. It can work with any two Appmon, but there are rare cases where two specific Appmons join together to evolve into a new and stronger Appmon. That is what App Fusion is."

(Takuya) "Wow… So DoGatchmon is your evolution form, huh."

(Gatchmon) "That's right. However, I didn't think that I will be able to do App Fusion so soon, especially with this guy."

(Navimon) "Hmph! Same here! However, I, Hattori Navimon, swear to Lord Takuya of my life long loyalty ~degozaru."

(Takuya) "Hattori?!"

 _(Navimon was referring himself as "Hattori Hanzo", a famous ninja of the Sengoku era in Japan)_

Takuya's face became cramped when Navimon calling himself after a famous ninja before turning back into a chip. Gatchmon became furious of Navimon's declaration.

(Gatchmon) "I'M his Buddy Appmon! Not you pal!"

(Takuya) "Okay, calm down now, Gatchmon. But what about this chip? The DoGatchmon chip? It looks like it hasn't been colored out yet."

(Gatchmon) "Ah, that's easy. DoGatchmon isn't a normal Appmon. He is a Super Grade Appmon."

(Takuya) "Super Grade? Oh, so it is like an one grade higher than Standard, right?"

(Gatchmon) "That correct. So I think it will take a while before you can Appliarise from that chip."

(Takuya) "I see. So has the whole incident around Odaiba resolved?"

(Gatchmon) "Yeah, I have already check on the internet after we defeated Tubumon a few minutes ago, and there is no sign of fake comments or mistake navigations anywhere."

(Takuya) "Then this case is closed! Solved by Detective Takuya and his Buddy Appmon!"

(Gatchmon) "Yeah! We did a fine job together on the first day!"

(Cameramon) "How naive. To think that something so simple managed to work you up so much."

Takuya and Gatchmon's celebration were cut short by an unknown voice speaking to them and turned their heads to the direction of the voice. What they saw there was Cameramon standing on top of the digitize building, taking a picture of the duo.

* * *

 **Part 4**

(Gatchmon) "You are that guy from the other night!"

(Takuya) "Who are you?"

(Cameramon) "The name's Cameramon. I am here to exterminate the pests in this area, but it seem that the two of you managed to deal with it before I can."

Takuya is talking to the cyborg-like Appmon who is commenting on their efforts while Gatchmon put up his guard in front of him. Takuya uses his Appli Drive to check on Cameramon's data.

 **Appmon: Cameramon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Camera**

(Cameramon) "At first, I was monitoring you both to collect information. However, I have new orders from my superior just now. That is… to exterminate you both and take the Appli Drive!"

(Takuya) "What?!"

(Gatchmon) "Get ready, Takuya! He is one of the enemies that we have to fight!"

While Takuya was confused on Gatchmon's words, Cameramon start attacking them with his signature move.

(Cameramon) [Killer Shutter!]

Cameramon shoots them with a barrage of light beams from his camera arm, and both Takuya and Gatchmon are barely dodging them by repeatedly stepping their feets. Then Cameramon jumps from the top of the building and took a selfie in the middle of free falling.

(Cameramon) "Say Cheese!"" _click!_ "

(Takuya) "Did he just took a selfie?!"

(Gatchmon) "No time for questions! I gotta search his weakness!" [Deep-]

(Cameramon) "Too slow."

Takuya was perplexed about Cameramon's action while Gatchmon tries to use his [Deep Search] technique to find the enemy's weakness. However, Cameramon foresaw that as he landed safely on the ground and make a camera flash in front of the two.

(Takuya) "Aah!"

(Gatchmon) "Gah! I can't see!"

His camera flash managed to temporarily blinded both of them as Gatchmon shuts his eyes. Taking an advantage of this, Cameramon charges at him and struck a blow to Gatchmon's face with his fist. His frontal assault managed to send him flying which he was slammed into the building.

(Takuya) "Gatchmon!"

(Cameramon) "Don't move."

Cameramon pointed his camera arm at Takuya in a point-blank range as he freezes. Takuya can't helped but to ask a question to Cameramon for his action.

(Takuya) "Why are you doing this?!"

(Cameramon) "Because it is part of my order, boy. However, I might spare your life if you hand over the Appli Drive."

(Gatchmon) "Leave Takuya alone!" [Gatch Claw!]

Gatchmon regain his sight and charges at Cameramon with his attack, but he noticed it and jump up as Gatchmon pass under him. Cameramon follows up by doing a high knee drop at Gatchmon which knocks him down.

As Gatchmon struggles to get up, Cameramon kicks him which send him near Takuya's spot. Takuya helds Gatchmon into his arms as he watched his wounded friend while trying to sooth his pain.

(Takuya) "Gatchmon, are you okay?!"

(Gatchmon) "Argh! He is too strong for me to handle, even I was Appliarised!"

(Cameramon) "Of course. I have more experiences with this kind of stuff than you who recently got Appliarised for the first time."

(Gatchmon) "But we still have one more trump card! Takuya, we have to do another App Fusion with Navimon! We can turn into DoGatchmon and finished him off!"

(Takuya) "But… Okay! Let's do it!"

Takuya brings out Navimon's chip and insert it into his Appli Drive again for a second App Fusion. Lights came out of his Appli Drive and hit Gatchmon again. However, when the light has subsided, the result this time is very different than Takuya expected.

In place of Gatchmon is a multi-colored, patchwork Appmon with a silly expression on his face. Takuya, who is very shocked at the results, unconsciously took out his Appli Drive to scan this unusual form.

 **Appmon: Sukasimon**

 **Grade: Super**

 **Appli: Failed**

(Takuya) "What the heck?! Gatchmon, what happened to you?! Why aren't you DoGatchmon form?!"

(Sukasimon) "Calm down… Everything will be fiiiine…"

(Cameramon) "Looks like your App Fusion is a failure, which is why he turns into that."

(Takuya) "Failure?! What do mean by that?!"

Takuya faced Cameramon who is chuckled at the result and asked him about the meaning of his words. Cameramon nonchalantly replied back to his question.

(Cameramon) "It is exactly on what I said. You two have already done an Applink for two times during your battle against those rogue Appmons which drain out his energy. Even App Fusion is enough to drain most of the energy out of him."

(Takuya) "!"

(Cameramon) "Now it is time to end this silly game. Oh wait! I got to take a picture of this."

After hearing his declaration and taking photos of this situation, Takuya face Sukasimon who is lazing around and tries to encourage the Failed Appmon.

(Takuya) "Sukasimon! Get up and fight Cameramon!"

(Sukasimon) "Don't get so worked up… Everything will be fiiiine…"

(Takuya) "No, it won't be fine! Cameramon is trying to destroy you! Fight back, you lazy bum!"

(Sukasimon) "Okay… Okay… I will fight so calm down…"

[Suka Knuckle!] Sukasimon begins his attack by flailing around his fists towards Cameramon, who casually fires him with his [Killer Shutter] attack.

(Sukasimon) "Aaah!"

It easily knocked Sukasimon off his feet and send him flying before turning into two lights, one of them has turned back into Gatchmon who looked unmotivated on the floor while the other has gone back into Takuya's Appli Drive and Navimon's chip have appeared.

(Gatchmon) "Uhh… What happened? I feel no motivation at all."

(Takuya) "The App Fusion have failed and you got turned into something weird!"

Takuya replied to his unmotivated friend as Cameramon proceed with his plan and put his foot on Gatchmon's stomach. He turned his camera arm to the Search Appmon's face and tries to interrogate again to Takuya.

(Gatchmon) "Gah!"

(Takuya) "Gatchmon!"

(Cameramon) "Now, I am giving you a choice, Takuya Kudo. Give me the Appli Drive and I will let Gatchmon go. If you don't, I will reduce him into data bits!"

(Gatchmon) "Don't listen to him, Takuya! He is not- Argh!"

(Cameramon) "Be quiet, you furball."

Cameramon put pressure on his foot which makes Gatchmon winced a little.

(Cameramon) "So, what will you choose?"

(Takuya) "I…"

Takuya is worrying about his friend safety while looking back at Cameramon. He is hesitating of what he will do until unknown voice speak out from nowhere.

(Unknown boy) "Now, Dokamon! Send him flying!"

(Dokamon) "Yes, Aniki!"

 _(Aniki loosely means "Big Brother" and is used by Japanese Mafia or delinquents)_

An unknown Appmon appears from the side and punches Cameramon who is taken by surprise.

(Cameramon) "Ooh!"

It send him flying like the boy said and landed on the floor. Takuya and Gatchmon are surprised of the unexpected help and looked at their rescuers.

The Appmon is a bipedal robot-like creature with blue skin, spiky hair, and ear-like horns. He has metallic boxing gloves, a black t-shirt, and has a white "X"-like mark running from its face to its stomach.

The boy is a young, dark skinned teenager with blue eyes and with brown hair that slightly resembles tentacles hanging down, but curl up on the end. He look similar to Takuya's age and is wearing a school uniform that is different from Takuya's.

(Cameramon) "My, my… I didn't expect another Appli Driver to appear here… This day is full of surprises."

(Unknown boy) "Bet you didn't expect that, you coward! Blinding your opponents and taking advantages of their moment of weakness! That is unfair fighting!"

(Cameramon) "But didn't you attack me without been notice?"

(Unknown boy) "That is a surprise attack! It is completely different than yours!"

(Takuya) "No! It is kind of the same thing!"

The boy talks back to Cameramon with his answer which make Takuya retorted. Then Cameramon gets up and prepares to attack them.

(Cameramon) "Nevertheless, I will deal with you and your Appmon just like those two!"

(Aito) "He is getting ready to attack! Stand your position, Dokamon!"

(Dokamon) "Got it, Aito-aniki!"

Aito calls out to Dokamon who energetically replies back to his Buddy and pull out his Appli Drive which is colored in blue. Then a holographic image with resembles a game controller appears before Aito just as Cameramon begins his attack.

(Cameramon) [Killer Shutter!]

(Aito) "I don't think so! Left, then right!"

Aito press the buttons on the screen which controls Dokamon's movements as he dodges those light beams. Cameramon then increase the speed of his attack that make it look similar to a machine gun firing.

(Aito) "Left! Right! Up! Down! Left! Jump! Right! Left! Down!"

Aito repeatedly pressing the buttons as Dokamon follows them in order to dodge the light beams coming from Cameramon's attack.

(Cameramon) "What! Impossible?!"

(Aito) "Now Dokamon! Finished him off!"

(Dokamon) "Yes, Aito-aniki!"

[Dokkan Punch!] While Cameramon was surprised that his attack didn't hit them, Dokamon flies towards him while surrounding himself with comet-like energy, then delivers a punch to Cameramon's face.

(Cameramon) "Aaarrgghh!"

Cameramon got hit directly from that punch and send flying higher than before as he roughly landed on the floor.

(Gatchmon) "Amazing…"

(Takuya) "Those two are in perfect sync."

While Takuya and Gatchmon are surprised at Aito and Dokamon's teamwork, Cameramon gets up despite receiving that punch head on.

(Cameramon) "Huh… Huh… My, my… I seem to have underestimated your teamwork. It is a lot better than the other two that I defeated."

(Gatchmon) "Hey! We're not down yet!"

(Aito) "Looks like you are tougher than you look. Are you ready for round two?"

(Cameramon) "My, aren't you getting cocky just because you have wounded me. However, I have other tricks up of my sleeve!"

(Hooded figure) "Enough Cameramon. Fall back."

As Cameramon get ready to counterattack, he was stopped due to the commanded from his owner. He is surprise at this that he can't help but ask a question.

(Cameramon) "What's wrong, sir? I haven't complete my mission."

(Hooded figure) "The mission has ended in failure due to many intrusions and unexpected factors. You are in no condition to continue the battle so I'm pulling you back. Also, we must go back quickly to HQ to inform them about the other Appli Drivers than ours."

(Cameramon) "... Understood."

As Cameramon ended his call, he turned to face two Appli Drivers and their Appmons.

(Cameramon) "Looks like all of you are spared for now."

(Aito) "What?! Are you leaving, you coward?! A man never leaves a fight without settling their differences!"

(Dokamon) "Yeah! Like aniki said ~wasu!"

 _(Dokamon speech pattern involves begins and ending with "~wasu" sometimes)_

(Cameramon) "Sorry, but orders are orders. I just can't disobey them, but don't worry. We will settle this next time. Till then, I will take my picture before I leave."

(Takuya & Aito) "" **Wait!** ""

Takuya and Aito tries to stop Cameramon from leaving, but he made a flash powerful enough to make his enemies flinched as four of them are covering their eyes from the light. When they open their eyes, Cameramon have already disappear.

(Aito) "Tch! He got away. That slippery bastard… Oh well! Can't win them all!"

Aito gives up pursuing Cameramon and walk towards to where Takuya and Gatchmon are. Both of them are weary of this and put up their guards until Aito gives his introduction.

(Aito) "Hey there! The name's Aito Shimizu! Fourteen year-old 8th grader. My school is Central Junior High. This is my Buddy Appmon, Dokamon!"

(Dokamon) "~Wasu! I am Dokamon! I'm an Action Appmon!"

(Aito) "So, what's your name?"

(Takuya) "I-I'm Takuya… thirteen years-old… Also in the same grade as you…"

Takuya gives off a clumsy introduction to Aito Shimizu. This is the start of their Appmon team while the other two members are coming in the future.


	12. Vol 2 Chapter 3

Author's note; Sorry for not posting anything last week! I was busy for a few days and write up new fanfiction so I don't have a lot of time to finish it. There will be a new story that will be posted up this week and I will continue writing other stories as well. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Finding Other Appli Drivers**

 **Part 1**

(Aito) "Alright! Here your Japanese curries, fellas! Eat it while it's hot!"

(Dokamon) "Yeah! Aniki's curry is the best ~wasu!"

(Gatchmon) "Ooooh! So this is Japanese curry, huh?! It looks delicious in real life than I thought!"

(Takuya) "Yeah, it also smells good, too."

(All four) "" **Itadakimasu**!""

 _(Japanese word for "Let's eat" = Itadakimasu)_

Aito Shimizu, Dokamon, Gatchmon and Takuya Kudo have begun eating at the Japanese curry restaurant own by Aito's family. They were here due to Aito's suggestion and leave the AR-Field as they saw that the commotion caused by the rogue Appmons in the area have been taken care of.

As for Dokamon and Gatchmon appearing in the real world, Takuya was told that Appliarised Appmons can stay in their physical forms indefinitely and can returned to their chip whenever they want. Also, the restaurant doesn't have any customers right now due to the lunch hour is over so their Buddy Appmons can appear here and eat freely without worry.

Seeing Gatchmon eating vigorously at his curry, Takuya also start eating it, too, and he find it very delicious. He couldn't believe that curry this delicious have existed as he start eating in a similar manner to Gatchmon's. After seeing Takuya finished his curry with a satisfied expression, Aito can't helped but to ask his opinion.

(Aito) "Well? How does it taste?"

(Takuya) "It's very delicious! I never had this kind of curry before! I like to have seconds, please!"

(Aito) "Hahaha! Sure thing! I'm very glad that it suit your taste buds!"

Later, Gatchmon and Dokamon have finished their servings and asked for seconds, too, so Aito cook some more currys for the gang. Soon, it turned into a little curry party where they are having fun while eating their delicious currys. After the party has ended, their Buddy Appmons are laying around on the floor with their full bellies. Takuya and Aito are also felt full as they begin talking to each other.

(Takuya) "Haaa… Man, I feel full from all of that curry. It was too delicious."

(Aito) "Thanks for the comment. I feel happy when my customers feel satisfied of eating the food that I make."

(Takuya) "By the way, I can't help of being curious of you being another Appli Driver. Do you mind telling me how do you get the Appli Drive and have met Dokamon?"

(Gatchmon) "Yeah. I was wonder about that, too."

(Aito) "Sure, I can tell you about it. First thing to start is about my family. You see-"

Aito begin explaining his circumstances of becoming an Appli Driver to Takuya and Gatchmon. His mother's name is Haru Shimizu and she's the owner of this restaurant while his father is Hideyoshi Shimizu and he is a programmer working at a computer company. He is the third eldest among of his three other siblings and both of his eldest siblings are already in college.

Last month, Aito was given a video game by his father when he returned from his trip to America. He had play the game for a week as he gotten hooked by it. Later, he received a package that doesn't say who was addressed by and took out the Appli Drive from it.

(Aito) "-After I have gained the Appli Drive, I went to my game and start playing it when Dokamon appear out of nowhere. It really took me for surprised!"

(Dokamon) "Yup ~wasu! We have became best Buddies on that day and he also became my aniki!"

(Aito) "Yeah, I guess. Well, things happen anyway so I don't mind with this guy. He is fun to have around."

Seeing the relationship between those two, Takuya use his Appli Drive to check on Dokamon's status.

 **Appmon: Dokamon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Action**

(Takuya) "Looks like you two have get along pretty well. But I also don't understand about the other thing. Why did you both came to rescue us when we were cornered by Cameramon?"

(Aito) "Oh that? Well, it was more of a coincidences than just a rescue."

He told Takuya that while he was walking home, the commotion start happening around his area, too. He saw Tubumon's holographic figure roaming around the area, causing mischief and pranks to the people. He couldn't stand that and start following him until he entered the AR-Field.

He has lost track of Tubumon and was running around the area until he heard battle noises in a different direction. He came toward the noise where he found Takuya and Gatchmon are being cornered by Cameramon.

(Aito) "After I see you guys in trouble, I know that you are one of the good guys. That is what my instincts told me."

(Gatchmon) "Instinct?! Really?!"

(Takuya) "W-Well, it is fine, right? We are still thankful for help."

(Aito) "Hahaha! No problem! So what is your story with this guy? How did you become an Appli Driver?"

It is now Takuya's turn of explaining his circumstances of becoming an Appli Driver. He told Aito about how he received the Appli Drive from a mail package from yesterday, met Gatchmon, and being hesitated of making his choice until earlier. Aito was surprised at the fact that Takuya did an App Fusion on the first day of being an Appli Driver.

(Aito) "Wow! You guys already did an App Fusion on your first time?!"

(Takuya) "Wait, you didn't do an App Fusion before?"

(Aito) "Not yet. I still hadn't found a specific Appmon for Dokamon to do an App Fusion. I already have another Appmon chip, Cookmon, but sadly, it is not the right one."

Aito reveals an Appmon chip with a picture of a chef with a skillet for a right arm. Gatchmon uses his search engine to check Cookmon's data and a screen appears in front of Takuya with the results.

 **Appmon: Cookmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Cooking**

(Aito) "I caught this guy when he is making a mess with our oven the other day. Too bad it is not the one for App Fusion, but at least we can still do an Applink."

(Dokamon) "Don't worry about it, Aito-aniki. I'm still strong without App Fusion ~wasu!"

(Aito) "Anyway, you guys handled the situation pretty well despite being new to all this. Well, if you both ran into trouble like last time, you are free to call me and Dokamon for help."

(Takuya) "Thanks, Aito! We appreciate your help, and also we will do the same for you, too."

Takuya and Aito give their support for help to each other when Aito's smartphone is ringing. Aito gets up and start cooking curry despite all four of them being full while left his phone ringing.

(Takuya) "Aito, aren't you going to answer that? And why are you cooking again?"

(Aito) "Don't worry about that. It was just a customer that is coming to eat my curry again. He's really loves curry that much so I making a batch for him."

(Takuya) "Customer?"

Takuya and Gatchmon are confused to Aito's words as he is setting a few curries on the table. Then he held his Appli Drive as he calls out the name of his mysterious customer.

(Aito) "Come on out now, Perorimon! Here is your lunch!"

(Perorimon) "Yeah! You really understand me."

Suddenly, a light came out of Aito's phone and went into his Appli Drive. Then the light came out again and a large, simple-looking Appmon with a large mouth have Appliarise into our world. He has a long tongue and has tattoos of a knife and fork on his left and right hands respectively.

(Perorimon) "Ah, curry. One of the most delicious meals in the Human World. Most of all, it is the best curry that I ever tasted."

(Aito) "It is the only curry you ever tasted. You didn't eat at the other curry restaurants before my family's place."

(Perorimon) "Nevertheless, I been waited for hours to eat your curry again. Itadakimasu!"

(Takuya) "Uh, Aito? Who is this?'

(Aito) "This guy is Perorimon. He's been our regular customer since I gotten the Appli Drive. I didn't capture him since he is not causing trouble so I been making his food every day."

Takuya look at the gluttonous Appmon who is taking a bite of his curry as Gatchmon search for it's info.

 **Appmon: Perorimon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Gourmet**

(Perorimon) "Mmm! The curry roux has a perfect blend of spiciness and savory. The meat and the vegetables has a nice tenderness and sweetness. This curry is the perfect example of harmony. HOWEVER! The rice is a little too bland. I expect better of you to cook right next time, my chef!"

(Takuya) "Wow, he even committed the rice."

(Gatchmon) "Look at his reviews! It is pretty popular and very detailed."

(Aito) "Yeah, he is kind of an expert even he's a bit annoying. But a customer satisfaction is the happiness of the chef so he is okay."

Aito looks at Perorimon who's eating vigorously at his Japanese curry while Takuya starting asking questions to Gatchmon.

(Takuya) "By the way, Gatchmon. I've been meaning to ask you something that has been bugging in my mind."

(Gatchmon) "What is it?"

(Takuya) "You said that if we joined together, we have the power to fight our enemies. Earlier, you said that Cameramon is one of the enemies that we're fighting. What enemies are you talking about?"

(Gatchmon) "Oh that? Well, I've been meaning to tell you about this after you accepted of being my Buddy so it better be now."

Gatchmon is preparing his explanation of the enemy that they are going to fight to Takuya. Aito and Dokamon are curious about this so they want to listen to this subject, too.

(Gatchmon) "There is a secret organizations that have discovered our existences and seek to eliminate or enslaved us for their own goals. They are bad people. They have experimented of our kind and loaded our data in order to improve their weapons or programs. The name of this organization is Cipher."

(Takuya) "Cipher…"

(Gatchmon) "They have noticed our kind years ago and have been hunting us ever since. They have agents that are also Appli Drivers to subdue us. They also have weapons to destroy us and suck our data. I can't stand them of destroying our way of life so I went out to find an Appli Driver that is not part of the group to become my Buddy in order to fight them."

(Gatchmon) "Takuya, please help me fight them. I have managed to escape from their assaults after trying to find out about their evil plans. Many Appmons have fallen because of their crimes. If we don't do something, they will forever changed my world and even yours for their goals."

(Takuya) "Gatchmon… Okay, I will help stop Cipher and their goals."

(Gatchmon) "You mean it?!"

(Takuya) "That's right. After all, I am your Appli Driver so it is natural to help out my Buddy Appmon."

(Gatchmon) "Thanks, Takuya!"

Takuya and Gatchmon has agreed to work together to stop Cipher's plan when Aito gets fired up and speak out of what's on his mind.

(Aito) "Ooooohhh! After listening to that, there is no way that I'm going to sit by and let them do whatever they want! Takuya, let's put an end this Cipher gang right now!"

(Takuya) "Whoa! Calm down, Aito! There's no need to rush about it!"

(Aito) "What are you saying, Takuya?! We can't let the bad guys get away with this, aren't you? So let's fight them to bring the end of their plans!"

(Takuya) "But we don't even know where their base is, and if we do managed to find it, how can we defeat them with only four of us?"

(Gatchmon) "I know! Let's find Cameramon! He has his own Appli Driver so we can get them to spill about their plans."

(Takuya) "But how do we track him down? He could be anywhere by now."

(Aito) "Uh, that is a good point. Hmm, what to do?"

As they were pondering for a course of action, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the Appmons went under the table except Perorimon who is still eating which make Gatchmon pull him down. The owner of those footsteps have arrived at the door which lead up to the residential floor of the restaurant. Aito family's curry restaurant is a two-story building where they do their businesses at the bottom floor and the top floor is where they have beds, living room, and dining room.

What Takuya saw is a younger girl with the same skin color and hair as Aito except that it tied in a ponytail fashion. She is wearing a simple yellow dress and has an impatience expression on her face.

(Hoshi) "Onii-chan, are you watching the TV in the restaurant?"

(Aito) "Oh, Hoshi! No, I was just finished eating with my friend here."

(Hoshi) "Great! Then can I use it right now? Daisy Heart is having an interview on TV and I can't miss it!"

(Aito) "Sure, you can. But what about our TV upstairs?"

(Hoshi) "Mommy is watching her soap operas at the living room so I have to watch it downstairs. I want to see Daisy Heart right now! She is my favorite idol!"

(Takuya) "Aito, is this girl your sister?"

(Aito) "Yeah, her name is Hoshi. She is a big fan of this pop singer idol named Daisy Heart who recently makes her appearance last month. She is bit handful but has a big heart."

As Aito explaining about his sister to Takuya, Hoshi turn on the television and it shows an image of a man interviewing a young girl that look the same age as Takuya and Aito. The girl has honey blond hair that styled in a short wavy bob and wears a yellow dress with frills at her skirt. She also has a heart-shaped hairpin at the right side of her hair.

(Announcer) "Hello, everyone! This is All-Nippon News Network coming live at this hour! I'm here to interview one of the newest and popular star in the Japanese pop music department! Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing, Daisy Heart!"

(Daisy) "Thank you! I'm happy to be here today for this interview!"

(Announcer) "So Daisy, how was the singing business going on for you? I bet it is hard to sing in front of a huge audiences with all the pressure you're having."

(Daisy) "Well, it is kind of hard at first, but I had friends, people at work, and a lot of fans that are cheering me on so I have to do my best for them!"

(Announcer) "That's a lot of spirit for her! Good for you! Now let's have a surprising segment by checking the idol's personal belongings! Here goes!"

The announcer pulls out a purse and pours the contents on the table. It contains a lot of stuff like candies, a smartphone, books and other things in the bag. When Takuya and Aito saw the channel, they became surprised by it.

(Announcer) "Wow, you have a lot of stuff in your purse. Doesn't this seem too much for you?'

(Daisy) "W-Well, it is a bit messy, but I need those to keep up with my school activates so it ended like this."

(Hoshi) "Wow, even idols have a hard time with their school work."

Hoshi who is watching the TV learning something new everyday, but Takuya and Aito who saw the channel are thinking something different.

(Aito) (Hey, Takuya. Do you saw that?)

(Takuya) (Yeah, Aito. I seen it clearly when it came out of her purse. That is an Appli Drive and it is colored yellow, meaning it is activated!)

(Aito) (You know what this means right?! It means that she could be an Appli Driver just like us! She could be our new ally!)

(Takuya) (Or possibly… one of the agents working for Cipher.)

* * *

 **Part 2**

At the Cipher's headquarters-

In Weber's office, the hooded man and Cameramon are giving a report to Simon Weber about the recent events happening in their mission and the other Appli Drivers in the area. After they finished their report, Weber is in deep thoughts for a while before giving his order for the two of them.

(Weber) "I see… Although you both failed to complete your mission which surprised me, you have attained fruition information from it. Now both of you are dismissed from my office and await for further orders."

(Hooded figure) "But sir… Shouldn't we concerned about the other Appli Drivers than our agents? I feared that they are going to interfered with our operation's so I suggested that-"

(Weber) "I said that you two are dismissed from my office now. We will deal with those rogue Appli Drivers later. For the time being, they still hadn't affected much of our plans for now so I'm expecting you to not go out and do something to them without my permission, is that clear?"

(Hooded figure) "... Understood, sir."

After saying that and left the office with Cameramon, Weber is left alone in his office as he begun speaking what's on his mind.

(Weber) "Other Appli Drivers, huh… So that's where the 'A.I.s' have disappeared from our rader. I am very curious of how they have attain the Appli Drives since we were the ones to make them. Could it be a spy in our headquarters?"

Weber thought of that, but he quickly dismisses the idea as he check their members' history datas and informations. Then he call one of his workers in order to deal with this situation.

(Weber) "You there. Check the informations of these new Appli Drivers and spy on their movements. They may lead to the other Appli Drivers that we hadn't discovered yet so keep an eye out for them."

(Man #1) "Yes, sir."

After he gave the orders, he call another worker about the process of their special project.

(Weber) "Scientist, how is project Shaggai coming along?'

(Man #2) "Sir, we are nearly finishing up the program. It will take about one week to complete it."

(Weber) "Very good. Please proceed the process."

After ending the call, he gets up from his chair and stared out in the distances from his window as he thinking his thoughts.

(Weber) _Soon, the evolution of mankind will be in my grasp and after the program is completed, I will become the next leader of Cipher! I won't take any orders from anyone!_

After leaving Weber's office, the hooded man and his Buddy Appmon, Cameramon, are walking through the cold corridors of their headquarters. Cameramon start the conversation despite the mood.

(Cameramon) "Well, that is better than I expected from the boss. Although, looks like we can't roam freely about this matter."

(Hooded figure) "Be quiet, Cameramon. I'm in no mood for talking. Damn him, why did he have to interfere with this?"

(Weird Boy) "Ara? Why, it isn't our little successful agent. You look mopey, today. Do you hurt your tummy?"

(Moody Girl) "Be quiet, Hector. I hate the sound of your voice."

(Hector) "Wah! That is offensive, Vivi! I'm totally writing on what you said on my blog of how nasty you are!"

(Vivi) "Shut up…"

Two figures are coming through the same hallway as the hooded figure and speak to him about his behavior. One of them is a boy with a cocky expression on his face with a silly grin, has short spiky gray hair and wears a lab coat. The other is a young girl with expressionless face, has long black hair tied in a twintail style and wears a red dress that makes her look like a witch.

(Hooded figure) "Oh, it just you two. I just finished giving my report to our superior and returning to my room."

(Hector) "I see! But you don't look happy about it… Wait, don't tell me that you have failed your mission!?"

(Invisible Appmon) "Actually, he did ~shi. I was listening to the whole conversation, and it turns out that he was upset that there are other Appli Drivers than us and he couldn't do anything about it."

 _(This Appmon use "~shi" sometimes)_

(Hector) "Seriously?! This big shot has actually failed a mission?! Ha Ha Ha! Nice info, Mienumon! Looks like you're not so tough after all, huh?"

(Vivi) "Hector, that is not a big deal. I'm more concern about this Appli Drivers that I'm hearing."

(Fan-holding Appmon)"Ho Ho Ho! No need to worry… How many will appeared… We are still stronger…"

 _(This Appmon is using Japanese Haiku)_

(Vivi) "Please stop the Haikus, Sakusimon. It is very lame."

(Sakusimon) "Eh?!"

Two Appmons has appeared next to their Appli Drivers out of thin air and are making commits with their owners. The one who stand next to Hector and turn off her invisibility is a female Appmon wearing a black maid dress and has a chameleon hand puppet on her left hand. The other stand next to Vivi looks like a Chinese strategist, holding a feathered fan with his right hand.

The hooded figure became annoyed of the two and their Appmons as he start speaking to them.

(Hooded figure) "Enough fooling around, you two. Don't you guys have jobs to do right now?"

(Hector) "Yeah, Yeah, we're going, Mister Big Shot. I gotta write this on my blog."

(Mienumon) "See ya ~shi."

(Vivi) "Let's go, Sakusimon…"

(Sakusimon) "On my way, Miss Vivi."

As he saw them left the corridors, he took out his grey Appli Drive and look at it as he starts to mutter.

(Hooded figure) "Takuya Kudo… I don't know how you gotten the Appli Drive, but if you plan to get in our way, I won't show mercy to you!"

…

It is Saturday in Japan-

At Shiba Park, a lot of people have gathering for the Daisy Heart concert as people are lining up in front of the ticket booth that was set a few days ago. Four friends are waiting in the line and one of them start complaining about it.

(James) "Man, this line is too long… I wish that they hurry it up or we'll miss the best seats of the concert."

(Kaori) "Calm down, James. There will be enough seats for the four of us."

(Takuya) "Yeah, just be patient. The line is moving forward smoothly so it will be a few minutes before our turn."

(Aito) "Still, I have to agree that this line is a bit long. Isn't a bit too much for all of this for one singer?"

(James) "ONE singer!? It's not only just one singer! We were talking about the famous pop singer and idol in history, Daisy Heart! Man, Takuya, I don't know how do you managed to find this guy but he really needs to catch up the latest trend around here."

(Kaori) "Yeah, I'm surprised that you guys became friends a few days ago, and you suddenly decided to let him come with us in Akira's place. What do you say when you guys met before? I've believe that it is something to do about your favorite detective story."

(Takuya) "T-That's right! I met him while I was buying a novel from the store. Both of us share the same hobby so we get along quickly. Isn't that right, Aito?"

(Aito) "Yeah… What he said."

(Kaori) "Hmm… I wonder…"

(James) "Whatever, this guy seem okay so it is fine with me. Oh look! We're next!"

James Howlett, Kaori Sayamaya, Takuya Kudo, and Aito Shimizu are having a lively conversation with each other. When they finally at the ticket booth, James and Kaori are excited to see the concert. However, for Takuya and Aito, they came here for a different reason and that is to check whether Daisy Heart is their ally or enemy.

After they have saw that she owns an Appli Drive, they decided to go see her to check she is an Appli Driver or not. If she is their ally, then they will have a higher chance of winning against Cipher. If she is one of their agents, then they will get the information of their secret base.

Takuya got an idea of using the tickets that James got for them to the concert and let's Aito use the last ticket that was meant for Akira Shingetsu. When he introduce Aito to his friends, he make an excuse of how they met since anything related to Appmons is still a secret. James easily accepted Aito as a friend while Kaori is still a bit unsure but also accept him since Takuya trust him.

After they went inside the stadium and founds some seats to sit, Takuya looks around him as he saw hundreds of people waiting excitedly for Daisy Heart appear in the stage. Gatchmon appears next to him in holographic form and he was awed by the number of fans here.

(Gatchmon) "Wah! There is more than 10,000 people here! This Daisy Heart character is really impressive as it said in the article."

(Takuya) "Gatchmon, do you check up on Daisy Heart's status and history?"

(Gatchmon) "Yup, and here is the info. Daisy Heart, thirteen years-old, 8th grader in a different school than yours Takuya. She made her debut as an idol after winning a youth singing competition last month. With her pretty appearance and singing talent, she quickly became popular to the extreme as her fame spread throughout Japan."

While Takuya is listening to Gatchmon's words, the lights gradually dampened and the noises in the stadium have quieted down in response. Soon, the stage lights at the center of the stadium lighted up, and within the mist, a podium slowly rose with the exciting pop music…

(Fan #1) "Daisy Heart!-"

No one knew who called out first, and following that were calls of her name echoed throughout the entire stadium. Even his friends, James and Kaori, were shouting out her name as Takuya, Aito, and their Buddy Appmons were flinched by the noises.

As the music ended, a pretty girl holding a guitar stood at the center of the stage. She was Daisy Heart, the main character of tonight.

(Daisy) "Hello, friends in Shiba Park, thank you for coming my concert for this day! I am Daisy Heart…"

(Fan #2) "Daisy Heart, we love you!"

(Fan #3) "Daisy! Daisy!"

(Fan #4) "Daisy, you're awesome!"

Before Daisy finished her introduction, the crowd got worked up and cheer her name as if they were shouting for their goddess. Daisy placed her finger in front of her mouth, and made a shush action, make the crowd quieted down a lot.

(Daisy) "This is my last stop of the national touring concert! I am thankful for all the people and fans coming to this concert! The first song, 'Dori! Dori! Heart!' is for everyone…"

As Daisy finished talking, she starts off by playing her guitar and singing at the microphone. The loud noises once again rang out throughout the stadium as the fans get excited at her performance.

As Daisy doing her performance, her name is formed from many glow sticks could be seen clearly all over the audience seats, infinite lights flickered in the air, forming a gorgeous scene. His friends, James and Kaori are already immersed of her singing, even Takuya and Aito are getting into at her performance.

After singing of her few main songs, Daisy spoke to her crowd that there will be a fifteen minute break before her next song and left the stage. The crowd quickly discuss among themselves after she left as Takuya and Aito saw this chance.

(Takuya) (This is our chance to talk to her. Are you ready, Aito?)

(Aito) (Yeah, I'm ready to go!)

(Takuya) "Hey, guys. I'm going to the bathroom to take a leak."

(Aito) "Yeah, me too."

(Kaori) "Eh? Well, okay then. Don't take to long."

(James) "Yeah, you don't want to miss her next song. It has the most hits than any of her songs!"

(Takuya) "Got it. I'll be back for a bit."

After Takuya and Aito left their seats and went outside, they were sneaking around the stadium to find Daisy's trailer. A few minutes later, they have found the trailer and after seeing no one in sight, they went inside in stealth. What they don't expect that the trailer is empty and Daisy is nowhere in sight.

(Aito) "What the?! Where did she go? Isn't she suppose to rest here after her performance?"

(Takuya) "At least I thought it was since she needs to have private space in order to perform her next song."

(Man #1) "Miss Heart, are you in there? Do you need something to drink?"

(Takuya & Aito) "' **!** ""

Both of them were taken by surprise when they heard the voice from the guard. Knowing that it is natural for an idol to have a guard or two, both boys are trying to find a way to hide their presence.

(Takuya) (This is bad, Aito. If the guard find us here uninvited, he will kick us out from the concert and we won't have a chance to talk to her.)

(Aito) (I know, but what can we do? There is barely a place to hide in here and the only way out is through that door.)

(Takuya) (What… AR-Field! We can escape there! After all, we can open the portal to it anywhere we want!)

(Aito) (Good idea! Time Shift!)

Both of them use their Appli Drives to escape into the AR-Field before the guard opens the door. After that, they find themselves into the digital version of Shiba Park as they let out their reliefs.

(Aito) "Man, that was close! We were get busted for trespassing if you hadn't come up with this idea."

(Takuya) "Yeah, but now what are we going to do? We don't have a clue where she is."

(Gatchmon) "Hmm? Guys, do you hear some music over there?"

(Dokamon) "Me, too. I have also hear singing from there ~wasu."

Their Buddies are confused of their Appmons' words until they also heard singing from that direction so they get up and start following in the direction of the music. They have also Appliarised their Appmons since it is okay in the AR-Field. When they came to the source, they found out that a girl playing her guitar while singing with a strange Appmon dancing due to her song.

The Appmon is a rabbit-like creature with yellow fur, hands at the end of its ears, and has white m-shaped facial markings. It wears a red vest with purple speakers along with blue pants and purple sneakers.

The girl playing music with the Appmon is Daisy Heart, the Japanese teen idol. Both of them are doing a performance together until they stopped to take a break.

(Daisy) " _Phew_! I think the song is good. How about it, Musimon?"

(Musimon) "All right, Daisy! I give it a quadruple thumbs up for a perfect score!"

(Daisy) "Thanks for the comment. However, I feel it is missing something so let's do it again once more."

(Musimon) "Okay, Daisy!"

(Takuya) "Uh, excuse me. Miss Heart?"

(Daisy & Musimon) "" **Eh?!** ""

Daisy and Musimon were startled by that voice since they think that no one is around in the AR-Field and looked at the two boys and Appmons who are also staring at them.

(Daisy) "W-Who are you, people? How do you get here?"

(Takuya) "Calm down, we didn't mean any harm. We just want to talk to you something."

(Daisy) "About what?"

(Takuya) "Daisy Heart, are you an Appli Driver like us?"

Takuya and Aito show their Appli Drives to Daisy who is surprised again at this revelation. This is how they met the third member of the Appmon team.

* * *

 **Part 3**

After they have managed to calm her down a bit, Takuya and Aito give a short introduction about themselves and also introduce their Buddy Appmons to Daisy.

(Daisy) "Wow! I didn't know that there are other Appli Drivers than me. This is very surprising, ain't it, Musimon?"

(Musimon) "True that! But my Daisy is the number one Appli Driver for me! She is a pop singer and also a famous celebrity in the entertainment world!"

(Daisy) "Oh stop it, Musimon! You're embarrassing me! I'm not all famous like that! I was only able to get this far thanks to our fans and your help."

(Musimon) "But your singing talent is the true reason of your success! Your beautiful voice and great passion are what made you a star, and your fans know that as well!"

Daisy and Musimon are both complementing to each other about their reasons of her being a famous pop singer. Takuya thought that they are getting along with each other.

(Takuya) "It seem that you two have a good relationship together."

(Gatchmon) "Yeah, and you seem more cheerful than on stage earlier."

(Daisy) "I guess we do since we work together a lot. Musimon helps me organize my songs while helping me practices my lyrics. We both share the same love for music and he is my best partner."

(Musimon) "You mean my best Buddy, yo! Forgot to intro myself! Name's Musimon, the Music Appmon! I can set your playlist of your favorite songs and now I'm helping Daisy of becoming the number one idol in the world!"

Gatchmon uses his search engine to check up on this energetic Musimon while Takuya looks at it's data.

 **Appmon: Musimon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Music**

(Daisy) "Musimon, it is a bit exaggerated of becoming number one. All I want to do is to sing so that everyone can hear it and bring smiles on their faces. Sorry about his behavior. He acts this way even before I became an idol."

(Aito) "Before? You guys met before you became a music idol?"

(Daisy) "That's right. It is a weird experience but it is also the one that makes me decided to become an idol in the first place."

Daisy begin telling her tale to Takuya, Aito and their Appmons of how she met Musimon. When she was just an ordinary girl, she used to live with her mother in an old apartment. Her father died during a car accident when she was little so her mother raised her by herself.

One year ago, her mother caught a disease that made her critically ill, and she stayed in bed a lot. Daisy tries to cheer her mother up by making songs for her and her mother loves it a lot as she smiles. Her mom said that her music can make everyone smile and she keeps making songs for her every day since then.

Two months ago, she received an Appli Drive from a package that also doesn't say who was addressed by, and later she met Musimon who was listening to her song and became her fan.

(Daisy) "We became best friends after that and wrote a lot of songs together. My mom was very happy of the songs we make and smiled many times."

(Dokamon) "Wow… That is really nice for you ~wasu. Your mother must be very proud of you and saw your performance as an idol many times by now."

(Daisy) "Yeah… I guess…"

Takuya noticed a sad expression on her face and realized that something happen to her mother. Aito also noticed it and rebuked Dokamon for saying such words which made him shut his mouth. Daisy immediately regained her cheerfulness and resumed her story.

Last month, she saw a singing competition that was hosted in her hometown and was urged by Musimon to enter the contest. Remembering her mother's words about her song, she decided to enter it and won first place in the contest.

(Daisy) "-After that, I've became an idol and sing a lot in every concert that I've been. Oh right! I have also received a strange question from my Appli Drive."

(Takuya) "Strange question? What does it say?"

(Daisy) "The words on it were ' **Do you wish to sing from your heart?** ' When I saw this question, it made me realized something. At first, I was just singing lyrics to make my mom happy, but now I want to sing to bring smiles on everyone's' faces and have a fun time. When I press yes, my Appli Drive change its color and I have became an Appli Driver at that time."

(Aito) "That is a lovely tale you've told us. You really work hard on becoming an idol, aren't you?"

(Daisy) "Yup, it was hard at first, but I have Musimon with me so I will be fine."

(Musimon) "That's right, yo!"

(Recomon) "Don't forget me!"

Takuya's gang were startled by that loud voice as an Appmon have appeared next to Daisy. Its appearance looks like it was formed from various microphones, a stand microphone as its body and handheld ones as its arms.

(Daisy) "Oh right, sorry about that. Everyone, this is Recomon who is my soundtrack maker. We've met two weeks ago when I'm doing a performance at Meguro."

(Recomon) "Yes, it was destiny that brought us together! I am Recomon, the Recording Appmon, and I can record any music or sound that I hear. Her voice is the best thing that I ever heard! The urge to record that sound is overwhelming me so I became her big fan since that day and also a helper as well."

(Musimon) "That's right, yo! Daisy is the best! Daisy is the best!"

(Daisy) "Stop it, you two. Both of you are embarrassing me…"

Daisy is blushing from embarrassment from her two Appmons as Takuya checks out Recomon's status.

 **Appmon: Recomon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Recording**

(Aito) "Well, Takuya, looks like she is clear of all charges."

(Takuya) "Yeah, I can't imagine her being an agent of Cipher."

(Daisy) "Cipher? What are you talking about?"

(Takuya) "Well, you see…"

Takuya told Daisy and her partner about a secret organization call Cipher and how its members use various misdeeds to the Appmons in order to gain their personal goals. He also told her that they were looking for its agents and thought that she is one of them. Daisy is surprised that there is an evil organization hurting people while being upset that she is being suspected as its members.

(Daisy) "I can't believe that there are those kind of people exist… I also can't believe that you suspected me as one of them."

(Musimon) "Yeah! Daisy isn't like that, yo!"

(Aito) "Whoa! Calm down. We just want to find the location of their base so we can stop them and the only ones that know it are its members."

(Takuya) "Right, and when we saw you on TV holding an Appli Drive, you are the only clue we had, sorry."

(Daisy) "Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic…"

(Takuya) "Anyway, we were relief that you are not one of them. I can't imagine about what your fans think when they found out that their idol is part of an evil organization."

(Aito) "Yeah, that will bring your popularity down by a huge drop."

(Daisy) "Ha Ha Ha!"

All of them are laughing as they making jokes about this situation, even their Appmons are joining the fun. After that, they start talking about themselves a little until they realized that fifteen minutes has passed.

(Aito) "Oh shoot! Look how much time we had! It's almost time for the second part of the concert!"

(Takuya) "Oh man, you're right!"

(Daisy) "Don't worry about it, guys. We had plenty of time in AR-Field."

(Takuya) "Huh, what do you mean?"

(Gatchmon) "The AR-Field not only act in a different space but also as a different timeline. Time moves differently in here so when you get out, it will only be a few minutes after you left."

(Takuya) "Eh?! Is that true? Why do you not mention this before?"

(Gatchmon) "I thought it was not worth talking about. Also, this space has only appeared three months ago so there is not a lot of information about it."

(Daisy) "He's right. I spend my time here practicing my songs without worrying about someone interrupting me or before a concert. It like my private space here."

(Aito) "Oh, neat. Anyway, I think it is better that we leave this place now. We don't want to keep you from practicing your music."

(Takuya) "You're right, Aito. See ya, Daisy. Also, be careful of your surroundings. They know that there are other Appli Drivers than us so they might look for us. If you get yourself in trouble, call us with our cellphone numbers."

(Daisy) "I will. Thank you for coming here and telling me about all of this. Also, here is my number as well. I will help you out whenever I can."

After exchanging their numbers, Takuya and Aito left the AR-Field with their Appmons and they have arrived at the men's bathroom to avoid suspicions. When they look at the time, they realized that Gatchmon is telling the truth as only three minutes has passed in the Human World.

They went back to their seats and waited there for a while before the second act of the concert. Daisy Heart appear on stage again as she start singing her next song. During the performance, Takuya and Aito are having a secret discussion about what to do next.

(Aito) (Well, we're back to square one. Do you have any ideas of finding their base?)

(Takuya) (Actually, I got an idea that might work, but it will take a while.)

(Aito) (You do? What is it?)

(Takuya) (I'll tell you about it later. For now, let's just enjoy the concert.)

(Aito) (Alright, if you say so…)

After finishing their discussion, they listen to the rest of songs from from the show until tonight.

…

A few days later after the concert-

Takuya and Aito have arrived at an old apartment that look like it hasn't been cleaned for a few years. Aito became skeptical after seeing the apartment.

(Aito) "Hey, are you sure that this is the right place? I doubt that someone lives in that junk apartment."

(Gatchmon) "Are you doubting my search engine?! I'm a Search Appmon! I can grasp any knowledge that you want to find!"

(Takuya) "Hey guys, quit it. This is the only clue we had come up with so it is better that we check out this person."

Takuya tries to soothe the tension between those two as they walk up the stairs. Yesterday, Takuya ask Gatchmon to use his search engine to find the addresses that has a package without who is address by.

He realized that Aito and Daisy have received packages without any information about their senders so Gatchmon use his abilities to find the mailing addresses. The result was that only three people have gotten their packages without the name of their senders. He knew that Aito and Daisy are those people so the only one they hadn't met is this one living in this apartment, Kazuma Suzugamori.

(Gatchmon) "Kazuma Suzugamori, fifteen years-old, 9th grader in a different school district. He is living alone in this apartment after his family died in a car accident last year and making money on his own to cover his living expenses by working at a local store nearby. He is still going to school due to his family pay for his school intuition before the accident."

Takuya felt uneasy of visiting this person after hearing that, but he still going with hope that this person might hold information about Cipher. After they have arrived at the apartment number, Aito rings the doorbell to announce their arrival. After a few minutes, there is no response from the door as Aito impatiently rings the doorbell many times.

(Takuya) "Aito, I think that you should stop that. It is kind of impolite."

(Aito) "Why not? This guy is not answering the door so I had to push it again!"

(Takuya) "But if you ring it too many times, you're only to get him upset-"

(Kazuma) "Shut up! Stop ringing my doorbell, morons!"

The door was open rushly as the person himself rudely shouted at them for ringing his bell too much. He is a teen-aged boy who is a bit older and taller than them and has gray eyes. He has dark teal hair with a white streak, and he is wearing a black hooded jacket and dark gray pants.

(Takuya) "S-Sorry about that! My friend is just a bit impatient since you didn't answered our first call."

(Kazuma) "That's because I was in the bathroom, jeez! What do you want?"

(Takuya) "Well, Suzugamori-san, we were here to ask some questions for you."

(Kazuma) "What, questions? Are you both some kind businessmen?"

(Aito) "Businessmen?! No way, we aren't like that."

(Kazuma) "Then goodbye. I don't have time to answer your silly questions anyway."

(Takuya) "Wait! We were asking that if you have an Appli Drive like this one!"

Kazuma stopped his door halfway when he heard that and saw the Appli Drive that Takuya is showing. After a few seconds of silence, Kazuma begin to spoke.

(Kazuma) "... I'm sorry. I didn't know what that is. Goodbye."

(Aito) "Wait! You paused for a bit! That means you definitely know something!"

(Kazuma) "I don't know what are you talking about, but if you guys are doing something dangerous, it is better to quit it now than ever."

After saying that, he closed his door in front of them and Aito became furious of his attitude.

(Aito) "Why that guy! He is starting to get on my nerves!"

(Dokamon) "Yeah! How dare he talk to Aniki like that ~wasu!"

(Aito) "It's official, this guy is one of Cipher's members! Let's get him to talk about what he know!"

(Takuya) "Whoa, Aito! Don't jump to conclusions! We don't have proof that he is part of Cipher yet."

(Aito) "Come on, Takuya. You've seen the way he looked at your Appli Drive. He's definitely knows what kind of device is and the only ones know it besides us and Daisy are Cipher."

(Takuya) "Well, I guess his reaction is a bit suspicious but…"

(Aito) "Then it is settled! We are going to stalk this guy tomorrow. Maybe he can lead us to his base if we follow him."

(Dokamon) "~Wasu! Great idea, Aniki!"

(Gatchmon) "Yeah, that's not a bad idea."

(Takuya) "What-! You guys! I don't think we should do that- Whoa, wait up!"

Aito heads back to his house to make plans for tomorrow with Dokamon and Gatchmon following him and Takuya tries to catch up to them. Unknown to them, someone is watching the whole scene around the corner.

The person is a sixteen year-old bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair, wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants and a scarf tied around his neck. Near beside his feet is a small creature looking like a hybrid of a fox and a weasel, golden markings, a small Holy Cartridge attached to the end of its tail, and a Holy Ring for a collar.

(Mystery boy) "I didn't think that another Appli Driver would come here at this time and there are two. They seem like an energetic bunch."

(Mystery fox-weasel) "Yes, but are they our new allies or enemies? That is the important question."

(Mystery boy) "Kudamon, follow them so we can see that they can be trusted."

(Kudamon) "Yes, Danial."

Kudamon accept his request and secretly following Takuya and his gang.

* * *

 **Part 4**

The next day-

Takuya, Aito, Gatchmon and Dokamon are hiding behind the corner, watching any movements from their target's apartment. They have arrived after finishing their school hours and looking out for Kazuma since Aito thought that he is a Cipher agent. Takuya is not convinced and tries to reason with him.

(Takuya) "Aito, I don't think this will help our search. What if he wasn't a member of Cipher and was just a regular guy."

(Aito) "Come on, Takuya. Don't get chicken out on this. Gatchmon's search results shows that he received a package without the sender's name just like me and Daisy. He must be an Appli Driver like us."

(Takuya) "Hey, I'm not scared. I was just worried that we have might misunderstood about him, that's all."

Takuya is explaining his doubts of this stealth operation when he noticed that Gatchmon is staring at him in curiosity.

(Takuya) "What's wrong, Gatchmon? Is there something on my face?"

(Gatchmon) "Takuya, are you okay? You don't seem energinic recently since we first met."

(Takuya) "Eh?"

(Aito) "Hey, guys! That guy is coming out of his apartment!"

Takuya was confused at Gatchmon's question when Aito speak up first. Both of them look at the direction where Aito is facing and saw that Kazuma is coming out from his home and walking through the streets.

(Gatchmon) "Wait, that is not the direction of his workplace and today is his day off! Where is he going?"

(Aito) "I knew that guy is suspicious. Let's track him down!"

(Takuya) "Wait, guys! Maybe he is just going to a store to buy something."

Takuya tries to explain the possibility to them, but they didn't hear that as they were focus on following Kazuma without being detected. Takuya have no choice but to begrudgingly follows after them.

…

After a while, they keep following Kazuma's movement throughout the Odaiba area until they have lost track of him when he came to this place.

(Takuya) "Isn't this… a hospital?"

(Aito) "Yeah, sure looks like it."

Takuya and Aito are confused of Kazuma's action of going to the Odaiba Hospital. The place is a white building that look like it has five floors and a beach front.

(Takuya) "Why has he gone to this hospital? Gatchmon, do you any information that related to him and this place?"

(Gatchmon) "I'll check it up. Searching… Searching… I got it! Turns out that he was sent to this hospital after the incident. He was fully recovered and got released from this place five months ago. Strange? There is no sign of any illnesses or injury of his health record yet he visits this place many times at Wednesdays or Saturdays."

(Takuya) "Really? That does sound strange…"

(Aito) "I know! This hospital must be Cipher's homebase! After all, why else he keeps coming here? Let's sneak in and find out their plans."

(Takuya) "Aito, I'm doubt that this place is it. Wasn't it suppose to be a secret organization? Even it might be their base, how do you plan to sneak around?"

(Aito) "Uh…"

(Dokamon) "~Wasu? Aniki, there's someone at the shores."

Aito is unable to answer Takuya's question when he was saved by Dokamon who found someone. The gang look at the shore and saw that someone is indeed here at the beach.

(Gatchmon) "Who is that? A little boy?"

(Takuya) "I don't know… Let's go ask him."

The gang went to the beach front as they saw the boy's appearance more. He is standing near the water wearing white pajamas and look around nine years-old. He also has green eyes and whitish blue hair. The boy noticed their presences as he calls out to them. Gatchmon and Dokamon have already returned to their chip form before heading to the shoreline.

(Small boy) "Hello there. I hadn't seen you around before… Are you guys visiting the hospital?"

(Takuya) "Sort of. We were looking for someone and he went to this place so we came here as well. What are you doing here?"

(Small boy) "I like to get some fresh air in the beach. It feels nice to go out once a while."

(Aito) "I get what you saying. By the way, kid, what's your name?"

(Small boy) "Me? I'm Mamoru, Mamoru Fubuki."

(Takuya) "I'm Takuya Kudo. Nice to meet you, Mamoru."

(Aito) "Me, too. Name's Aito Shimizu. Pleasure to meet ya."

Takuya and Aito have introduce themselves to the little boy they just met. Mamoru seem to be a friendly individual so they begin become friendly to each other.

(Takuya) "Say, Mamoru. Are you a patient at this hospital? You are wearing clothes similar to theirs."

(Mamoru) "That's right. I've been hospitalized for a long time due to the illness that I have. It not contagious but it is something serious."

(Aito) "Really? Then are you sure that you be out here without anyone looking over you?

(Mamoru) "It's alright. I'm always come here on days when I'm feeling well."

Takuya suddenly have a bad feeling when he heard that from him and quietly asked Gatchmon about something.

(Takuya) (Gatchmon, can you check on Mamoru's health records? I want to know what kind of illness that he has.)

(Gatchmon) "Can't you ask him yourself?"

(Takuya) (I have a feeling that he doesn't want to talk about it.)

(Gatchmon) "Got it. I'll search it up on the web."

As Gatchmon look up on Mamoru profile, Aito continues talking to the little boy about other things.

(Mamoru) "Eh? You met the famous idol, Daisy Heart, in person?!"

(Aito) "That's right. Are you a fan of hers?"

(Mamoru) "Yeah, big time! I listen to her music every day as it blows all of my worries. Her songs are cheering me up everytime when I'm feeling down."

(Aito) "If you want, we can call her to visit you someday. We even have her phone number so it is possible."

(Mamoru) "Really?! Then that would be awesome! Yippee! Yippee! Yi… Achk…! ...UhAhkuh…"

(Aito) "Whoa, kid. Calm down for a bit."

(Mamoru) "Ah! _Huff_ … _Huff_ … Uhhgh…"

(Aito) "Kid?! Are you OK?!"

(Takuya) "Mamoru?!"

Takuya and Aito are panicking when they saw Mamoru having coughing fits while clutching on his chest in pain. He fell down to his knee as both boys came to his side to check on his condition.

(Takuya) "Mamoru, hang on!"

(Aito) "Takuya, what is wrong with him!?"

(Takuya) "He's having an attack from his illness! This is bad. Aito, I'll take care of Mamoru while you go get help from the hospital!"

(Aito) "G-Got it!"

Aito run off in a hurry to the hospital while Takuya stay behind in order to help Mamoru recover a little.

(Takuya) "Mamoru! You got to hang on for a while! Aito is going to get help!"

(Mamoru) " _Huff_ … _Huff_ … H-Help m…"

(Gatchmon) "Takuya! I heard that you need to relax your body and take deep breaths in order lessen the pain!"

(Takuya) "Got it, Gatchmon! Mamoru, relax your body and take deep breaths!"

(Mamoru) " _Huff_ … _Huff_ …Ack! Sssss… Haaaa… Sssss… Haaaa…"

Mamoru start following Takuya's advice as he taking deep breaths to calm his condition. After a few deep breaths, Mamoru seem to have recover a bit after seeing that he is not coughing much.

(Takuya) "Mamoru, how are you feeling?"

(Mamoru) "... I-I'm feeling… a little better…"

(Takuya) "That's great. Keep it up."

(Kazuma) "Mamoru!"

Takuya became surprised of that voice and look around to find Kazuma running towards him. Behind him are Aito leading a doctor and a nurse to where Takuya and Mamoru's location. Takuya is so surprised that their target is coming here as Kazuma pushes him aside and look at the little boy's condition.

(Kazuma) "Mamoru! Are you okay?! I've told you before that you can't go outside by yourself!"

(Mamoru) " _Huff_ … Kazu-nii… I'm fine now…"

(Kazuma) "No, you are not fine! And you two! What are you guys doing here?!"

(Aito) "Uh… Well…"

(Takuya) "W-We didn't mean to cause you any trouble! We just got here by accident!"

(Doctor) "Boys, I don't know what this all about, but we need to get Mamoru back to to his room for diagnosis, fast!"

(Kazuma) "...Understood, doctor."

The doctor and his nurse have managed to put Mamoru on the wheelchair and bring him back to the hospital for diagnosis with Takuya, Aito and Kazuma trailing right behind them.

…

After thirty minutes of diagnosis, the doctor said to them that Mamoru's condition is stable now and he needed some rest. Everyone felt relieved when they heard that, including Kazuma. He went inside Mamoru's room while Takuya and Aito stay outside and sit on the bench.

(Aito) " _Whew_! I'm glad that kid is okay. I'm really freaked out when I saw him getting a heart attack out of nowhere."

(Takuya) "Me, too. I don't want to think what would happen if you guys came too late."

(Nurse) "Uh, excuse me. Are you guys friends with Kazuma Suzugamori?"

They were called out by a nurse who seem to be in charge of taking care Mamoru and asked a question about they are friends of Kazuma or not. Aito doesn't know how to answer that since they just met him yesterday until Takuya speak out first.

(Takuya) "Y-Yes! We are friends with Kazuma! We went to the same school together so we thought we can hang out, but he usually doesn't goes out with us much and have different plans. He never tells us what plans he's having so we secretly follow him to where he is going. We were worry about him since he looked depressed that's all."

(Aito) "Yeah… What he said."

(Nurse) "I see. What good friends you both are."

The nurse seem to believe their lies as Takuya begin asking his question.

(Takuya) "By the way, what is the relationship between Kazuma and Mamoru? They don't look like brothers and I heard that his family have died in the car accident."

(Nurse) "I see that he really didn't tell you about what he is doing here. Well, you see-"

The nurse is explaining Takuya and Aito about Kazuma's past. His family have gotten into a car accident about five months ago and Kazuma is the only survivor of the crash. He was transferred to this hospital where he can recovers his injuries.

When the nurse first saw him, Kazuma's eyes were lifeless as if they have lost all signs of light. That is to be expected since he have lost his family, even his beloved little brother, Mokuba, who he get along very well. Even he recovers his physical wounds, it is hard to heal mental wounds as they need to give him a reason to life.

That is where Mamoru Fubuki came in as he is in the same room as Kazuma. Mamoru has been hospitalized in this place since he was three. He didn't go to school and make friends around his age, even his parents were busy in their jobs in order to pay his medical bills so he gets lonely most of the time. He has undergone surgery three times, all of which were unsuccessful.

Both of them have a rocky start as Kazuma is uninterested with the young boy. But Mamoru's friendly personality has managed him to keep going on getting along with Kazuma. During five months of his time in the hospital with Mamoru, he slowly regained some part of himself as he became friendly with the little boy. They became not as friends but as brothers.

Eventually his injuries were completely healed and got released from the hospital. Even so, he visited this place many times in order to see Mamoru and hang out with him. He even gets a job in order to get money not only to pay his living expenses but also pay Mamoru's medical bills. Mamoru's parents were very grateful for his kindness and he said that it is natural to take care of his brother.

(Nurse) "Even his look and attitude is a bit cold, he is really just a very nice person looking out for his love ones. I'm very glad that he managed to get some friends like you two."

(Takuya) "Yeah…"

(Aito) "Uhh…"

(Nurse) "Oh look! I got another call from one of my patients. Looks like I have to go. Say my regards to Kazuma for me, okay? See you next time."

As they saw that the nurse has left, both of them felt really guilty and pity about Kazuma and his past. Especially Aito as he previously assumed that he is a member of Cipher. These guys were in deep thought until Kazuma came out of the door.

(Takuya) "Hey, Kazuma… How's Mamoru?"

(Kazuma) "He's fine. He said that he needs to sleep for a while. He also asked me to thank you guys for hanging out with him."

(Takuya) "I see…"

(Kazuma) "Well, when you guys done around here, leave this place at once. I'm heading out first since my errand here is done."

As Kazuma starts to walk towards the elevator, Takuya tries to ask more question to him.

(Takuya) "Wait, Kazuma! I still have a few question about you!"

(Kazuma) "Like I have an Appli Drive like this one."

Kazuma took out an Appli Drive from his pocket which was colored in black. This surprises both Takuya and Aito as Kazuma continues his next words.

(Kazuma) "I also know about the secret organization called Cipher and their activities."

(Aito) "What!? Then are you-"

(Kazuma) "I am not part of their members or know about their plans. I also don't know of the location of their headquarters. I'm not interested with them anyway."

(Gatchmon) "Wait! You are not going to stop them?! But what about the people that they will hurt? What about the Appmons?!"

(Dokamon) "That's right ~wasu!"

(Kazuma) "I don't have time worrying about other people or the Appmons. My only concern is about Mamoru safety, that's all."

(Gatchmon) "Why you!"

(Takuya) "Calm down, Gatchmon!"

(Aito) "You too, Dokamon!"

Both of their Buddy Appmons have appeared before Kazuma since they know that he is an Appli Driver and question his priorities. Takuya and Aito tries to calm down their partners when Kazuma said his next words.

(Kazuma) "However, if those groups managed to hurt Mamoru because of their actions, I will make them pay for their crimes!"

(Takuya) "Kazuma…"

(Kazuma) "Well, if that is all you want to know, I'm taking my leave. Oh, and also… Thank you for helping Mamoru. I owe you guys one."

After he said his last words to them, Kazuma heads towards the elevator, leaving behind Takuya, Aito and their Buddy Appmons in the hallways.


	13. Vol 2 Chapter 4 part 1

The next day at Cipher's headquarters-

The hooded figure, Vivi, Hector and the other Cipher members have gathered in the laboratory where Simon Weber make an announcement to the whole staffs.

(Weber) "My fellow members of Cipher! Tomorrow will be the new dawn of human evolution as our program, Shaggai, is now completed! The program will start tomorrow at noon and it will be the mark of our history!"

The members have clap their hands together to celebrate this grand occasion. Weber put out his hand in order to quiet the audience as he continues his speech.

(Weber) "However, just as our program is completed, we noticed a few abnormalities that are outside of our expectation such as rogue Appli Drivers appearing in the area."

The member suddenly discussing themselves as most of them never knew that there are other Appli Drivers have appeared than their agents, save for the few people who have already known it. Weber sets up a screen that shows four pictures of the rogue Appli Drivers with their names on it; Takuya Kudo, Aito Shimizu, Daisy Heart and Kazuma Suzugamori.

(Weber) "These four children are the rogue Appli Drivers that I mentioned. I fear that these children are going to be a problem to our grand project so I decided to eliminate them as soon as possible. You three! Stand in front!"

(Cipher Appli Drivers) """ **Yes, sir!** """

The hooded figure, Vivi, and Hector have walked forward in front of Weber along with their Appmons as Weber gives them of their next order.

(Weber) "You three will subdue these rogues and prevent them from causing anymore trouble. I'm expecting results from this mission. Understood?"

(Cipher Appli Drivers) """ **Yes, sir!** """

(Weber) "Good, then head out immediately. The sooner the better."

(Hector) "Got it, boss! These guys look like pushovers so this will be easy!"

(Vivi) "Don't get ahead of yourself , Hector. You might mess up before you know it."

(Hooded Figure) "Takuya Kudo… It's time to end your silly game as once!"

As he saw three of his agents leave the room, he calls up another worker to discuss something to him.

(Weber) "You there. Are the 'Hybrids' ready for battle?"

(Man #1) "Yes, they are in full condition today, but are you sure that you want to send them out now? We hadn't test their fighting abilities yet."

(Weber) "Now is the good time to start. Send them to support our agents in case of emergency. This mission will serve as a test drive for little subjects."

(Man #1) "Yes, sir!"

(Weber) "By the way, our Dimension Disruptor is still fully operational, is it?"

(Man #1) "Sir, we detected no abnormalities in the machine."

(Weber) "Good, then it is time to start the mission…"

…

At the Odaiba Middle School, the students have begun to pack their bags as school hours are already done. Takuya has done packing his stuff and was ready to leave before his childhood, Kaori Sasayama, came to his side.

(Kaori) "Hey, Takuya. Are you finishing gathering your stuff?"

(Takuya) "Yeah, I'm all set."

(Kaori) "Great! How about we go home together? It is been awhile since we go back home together."

(Takuya) "Uh… Sure, why not."

Kaori felt glad when she heard his answer and the two of them start walking out of the school gate together as they make their way home. As they were crossing through the streets, Kaori start up the conversation.

(Kaori) "Takuya, you have been very busy these past few days. What are you doing with your friend, Aito?"

(Takuya) "What? What have I doing? Well, it is just my detective investigation of a case, that's all. You know how I go."

(Kaori) "But you don't seem confident and excited for a while and you usually act like that when you put up a detective show. Is something wrong? And also what is the case you are doing now?'

(Takuya) "Oh… It is nothing to worry about. It is just a lame case so don't be worry about it."

(Gatchmon) "Lame?! We are finding Cipher's base to stop their evil plans!"

(Takuya) (Shut it, Gatchmon. I'm not telling her all that. It will make her very upset if she knew.)

Takuya rebuked to Gatchmon as he couldn't tell any of his old friends and family about the Appmons, Appli Drive, Ciphers, etc. Kaori looks at him in a worried expression when her phone ring and saw that it is from her mother.

She took the call and listen to her mother for a while before hanging up and turn to Takuya in an apologetic expression.

(Kaori) "I'm sorry, but my mom calls me to help organize some of her files for her company so I have to get home early."

(Takuya) "Oh, that's alright. I know it is busy for your mom so go on ahead. I'll just walk by myself."

(Kaori) "'Kay. See you later!"

Kaori runs off ahead of Takuya to help her mother at her home after saying her regards. Takuya looks at her with a smile on his face and Gatchmon looks at him while smiling mischievously.

(Gatchmon) "I bet that you are disappointed that you didn't spend much time with your sweetheart today."

(Takuya) "Oh, shut it!"

Takuya bickered with his Appmon as he walking to his house. After a few minutes, he is at the intersection where he is about to cross when suddenly the entire scenery around him has changed.

"!?" Takuya was shocked at this development when he realized that he had seen this familiar scene before as Gatchmon also look around the area with a shocked expression, too.

(Takuya) "Gatchmon! This is-!"

(Gatchmon) "The AR-Field! But how?! We hadn't open up the portal?!"

(Cameramon) "Welcome to the world of Cameramon, gentlemen. I'm so glad that you could join me."

Takuya and Gatchmon were surprised at the familiar voice and turns around to see Cameramon in front of them.

(Takuya & Gatchmon) "" **Cameramon!** ""

(Cameramon) "Hey there, fellas. Do you miss me?"

Cameramon make a joke to them after seeing their shocked faces and instead of answering him, Takuya put Gatchmon's chip into his Appli Drive and Appliarise him to get ready for battle.

(Gatchmon) "What are you doing here, Cameramon!? You ran away last time when we beat you!"

(Cameramon) "Correction, I retreated before due to an order from my partner, and also, I believe that it is me who beaten you last time."

(Gatchmon) "Tch!"

(Takuya) "Anyway, what do you want with us now?! You didn't appear before us for a whole week after our last encounter."

(Hooded Figure) "That because I was order to not lay a hand on you. But it is no longer valid now!"

The hooded figure came out from the portal out of nowhere and stand beside Cameramon while speaking to them. Takuya was surprised at the man appearance before he realized that he is properly Cameramon's Appli Driver.

(Takuya) "So you are Cameramon's Appli Driver and also a member of Cipher."

(Hooded Figure) "That's right. Takuya Kudo, hand over your Appli Drive this instant or I'll take it by force! It is time to end this silly game of yours right now!"

Takuya paused for a bit when he heard that tone of voice. It wasn't a surprise for him that man know his name since he thought that they may have research about him and his history when he and the other Appli Drivers revealed their identities before. But he remembered that familiar tone whenever he quarrels with that boy from the classroom next door. A new possibility about this hooded figure's identity begins to overflow his mind as he speaks.

(Takuya) "No way… That voice… Are you… Flint Striker!?"

(Flint) "Ho… You notice my identity that quickly? Guess you have some skills for being a detective after all."

The hooded figure sarcastically mocks Takuya's deduction as he removes his hood that is covering his face. It shows a young boy's serious face that has grey hair that is sectioned in two layers and has dark blue eyes with a sharp glint. It was Flint Striker, one of Takuya's classmate from school. Takuya's eye were widen exclamation as soon as he saw the boy's face.

(Takuya) "It is you! You are a part of Cipher, Flint?!"

(Gatchmon) "Wait! Isn't this the guy that you always argued with every time you meet?!"

(Flint) "That's right, and I'm here on orders to stop you and your friends from interfering of our operations!"

(Takuya) "But why are you a member of their group?! They are hurting innocent people and Appmons alike!"

(Flint) "As I thought, you don't understand about your actions, Cipher's goal, and the true nature of the Appmons. You're still naive as ever, Takuya."

(Takuya) "I don't understand my actions!? What are you saying?!"

Takuya questions him about his words and meaning as Flint start explaining his belief and goal.

(Flint) "I meant what I said. You don't understand anything around you as you selfishly follow and believing your own ideas. Cipher's noble goal is the evolution of humanity!"

(Takuya) "What? Evolution of humanity? What does that mean?!"

(Flint) "That is exactly of what I mean. We are fighting for the prosperity of humankind. The current state of this world need to change for a better future for all of us. I'm fight for this sake!"

(Takuya) "How are you and Cipher going to accomplish that?! By hurting the innocent Appmons and stealing their data!? How is that noble?!"

(Flint) "That is where you are naive about. While they are acting like they have emotion, they are just Artificial Intelligences made of pure data in the end. They are not real living beings. The network was created by humans so it is right for us to do whatever we want to them."

(Takuya) "What?!"

Takuya couldn't believe of what he is hearing from Flint as he thought the boy that he previously quarreled with is making no sense. Gatchmon turns to face Cameramon to talk about his role on this.

(Gatchmon) "Are you listening to all of this?! How can you still side with them?!"

(Cameramon) "I'm merely acting on my Buddy's instructions so I don't have a problem with that."

(Gatchmon) "Why you!"

Gatchmon is angry about Cameramon's nonchalantly attitude to Cipher's goal and methods as Takuya questions further to Flint's motives and belief.

(Takuya) "How can you believe all of that when you are partnered up with your Appmon?! I don't believe what you said is true! The goal you talk about is doubtful!"

(Flint) "Really? Then why do you become an Appli Driver? I bet it is for your own satisfaction, just like your silly detective games!"

(Takuya) "!?"

Takuya became silent when he heard that from Flint. After seeing his reaction, Flint became convinced about Takuya's choice as he spoke more.

(Flint) "As I thought, you really don't know what you are dealing with. Enough talking. Hand me your Appli Drive this instant."

(Gatchmon) "Takuya…"

Gatchmon looks at his Buddy with a worry expression as Takuya took out his Appli Drive and look at it before closing his eyes. After a few minutes of deep thinking, he open his eyes and tightly grip his device as he spoke out the words from his heart.

(Takuya) "No, I won't give you my Appli Drive!"

(Flint) "What?!"

(Gatchmon) "Takuya!"

(Takuya) "Flint, you are wrong about the Appmons. While they are just Artificial Intelligences and made out of data, I can tell that they are alive like us! I play with them, eat with them, even sleep with them! My time with them have convinced me that they have their own free will! That is why I refused your demand!"

(Flint) "You…! Are you saying you're fighting against our goals?!"

(Takuya) "I meant what I said! I won't let you get away with any of this!"

(Gatchmon) "Alright! That is my Buddy!"

Takuya and Gatchmon are declaring their resolve as they put up their fighting position against Flint and his Appmon. Flint who saw them like that hold his head as if he was suffering a headache. Then he narrows his eyes at them as he prepare to fight them.

(Flint) "You are more of an idiot than I thought you would be… Very well… If you insisted on resisting us, then I going to take you down and took your Appli Drive by force! Cameramon, prepare for battle!"

(Cameramon) "Aye, sir."

(Gatchmon) "Heh, don't think everything is going to be same like last time! We can do App Fusion and I'm fully charged today!"

(Cameramon) "I wonder about that… After all, App Fusion is not unique only to you."

(Gatchmon) "Eh?!"

(Flint) "Time to go all out! Appmon Chip, ready!"

Flint took out his Appli Drive which is colored grey and an Appmon Chip from his pocket. He insert the chip into his device as lights have come out from it and hit Cameramon with it like the time when Gatchmon did an App Fusion.

The light has subsided and it has reveals Cameramon's new appearance. He looked like an enhanced version of himself where guns replaces its camera lenses and his right hand is now a sniper rifle. Takuya and Gatchmon were surprised of his transformation as Takuya scan him with his Appli Drive.

 **Appmon: Scorpmon**

 **Grade: Super**

 **Appli: Surveillance**

(Gatchmon) "No way?! This guy can do App Fusion, too?!"

(Scorpmon) "That's right. I am now Scorpmon, Surveillance Appmon! Time to end your life!"

(Flint) "Scorpmon! Get into sniping position!"

(Scorpmon) "Yes, sir!"

Scorpmon jumps high from where he is previously standing as he landed on a tall digitalize building where he is far off in the distance from Takuya, Gatchmon and his Buddy.

(Gatchmon) "What the heck is he doing?"

(Takuya) "I gotta bad feeling about this! Gatchmon, let's run!"

(Gatchmon) "Huh?! Why?!"

Instead of answering, Takuya grab his arms and runs in hurry while Gatchmon remains confused of his Buddy's action. Scorpmon let out a comment when he saw that from his mini-scope.

(Scorpmon) "Target is in range. Looks like he figured it my intentions."

(Flint) "Doesn't matter, it won't save him. Fire!"

(Scorpmon) "Roger. Take this!"

[Deadly Snipe!] Scorpmon shoot an energy bullet that travels fast from the far distance towards where Takuya is running. It miss when it hit the ground behind him. However, the power from the attack is intense as it created a shockwave that knocked both of them onto the ground.

(Takuya) "Ah! What an attack!"

(Gatchmon) "No time for comment! More of them are coming!"

Takuya was amazed from the power of that attack while Gatchmon saw a few of them are headed to their direction as he give out a warning to him. They head to one of the buildings to take cover from the barrage of attacks from Scorpmon.

(Scorpmon) "Trying to hide now, aren't you? Well, it won't stop a Super Appmon like me."

Scorpmon continues to assaulting them with his energy bullets through with his sniping skills from his safe spot as he corners the two into a disadvantage situation. Takuya and Gatchmon both knew that they can't hide forever as Gatchmon let out his frustration.

(Gatchmon) "Damn! He is toying with us! We have to do an App Fusion!"

(Takuya) "Eh?! Right now?!"

(Gatchmon) "Of course! We gotta fight them back on equal terms!"

(Takuya) "Uuhh…"

Gatchmon looks at him with determination and request to become DoGatchmon through App Fusion, but Takuya became hesitated as he remembered last time when they did an App Fusion and Gatchmon became Sukasimon due to exhaustion. He worried that the results will be the same as last time and get into deep thought for a bit until he heard another explosion in a different direction.

(Takuya) "What the?! Another explosion?!"

(Flint) "Looks like my coworkers have brought your friends."

(Takuya) "Coworkers?"

Takuya tilted his head in confusion when he saw four figures lying on the ground, being slightly wounded due to the explosion earlier. When they look closely at them, Takuya and Gatchmon become shocked as they knew them before and shouted out their names.

(Takuya) "Aito!? Dokamon!?"

(Gatchmon) "Daisy and Musimon, too!?"

Takuya and Gatchmon shouted out their new friend's names in surprise as Aito Shimizu, Daisy Heart, Dokamon and Musimon groaned from their wounds. Both of them were concerned about the safeties of their comrades when Flint calls out the ones who did this to them.

(Flint) "Hector, Vivi. What are you guys doing, bringing them here with my target?"

(Hector) "Don't be such a worrywart, Flint. We are not bothering you with your work, although it might be fun stealing your target."

(Vivi) "These guys are really stubborn, refusing to hand over their Appli Drives. So we thought that we brought them together with yours to take them out easier."

Two people have arrived near Flint side and accompanied him in the middle of their mission. One of them is a boy wearing a lab coat with a cocky expression and the other is a girl wearing a red dress with an expressionless face. Takuya who saw them think that they were Flint's accomplices and desperately thinking on what to do when his friends shouted out their words.

(Aito) "Like hell that I give this to you! This thing is the bond between me and Dokamon!"

(Dokamon) "That's right ~wasu!"

(Daisy) "Same here! Also, it is very rude that you intrude someone's personal space!"

(Musimon) "Uncool, yo!"

Aito and Daisy along with their Buddy Appmons have call out their reason of staying together their Appmons and their resolve to fight them. When he heard their friend's words, Takuya knew that he couldn't hesitate and ignite his resolve to fight, too.

(Takuya) "All right, Gatchmon! Let's do it! Time for an App Fusion!"

(Gatchmon) "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

(Mienumon) "I'm afraid that I won't let you ~shi."

Takuya took out Navimon's chip and ready to put it into his Appli Drive before an unknown voice calls out to him which makes him paused for a bit. Before he noticed, something grab his chip off of his hand and Takuya panicked about it when he saw the figure appearing out of thin air.

(Takuya) "Ah! Navimon's chip!"

(Gatchmon) "Who are you!?"

(Mienumon) "I'm Mienumon, the Stealth Appmon. Nice to meet you ~shi."

Mienumon is giving an introduction about herself to them while doing a wink with her eye. Takuya use his Appli Drive to check on her data.

 **Appmon: Mienumon**

 **Grade: Super**

 **Appli: Stealth**

(Takuya) "She's also a Super Appmon, too!"

(Gatchmon) "What?!"

(Mienumon) "Ahh, I'm flatter! Thank for the complement ~shi!"

(Gatchmon) "No! He wasn't!"

(Scorpmon) "Mienumon, get out of the way. You're in the middle of my range for my target."

(Mienumon) "Got it ~shi."

Mienumon vanished after giving her response to Scorpmon which Takuya and Gatchmon are confused of her actions. Then they heard a gunshot and saw an energy bullet outside of their hiding place which make an impossible U-turn at the last second, heading to their direction. A blast explosion is heard as it's power forces them out of their hiding place and landed near their friends.

(Aito) "Takuya!"

(Daisy) "Gatchmon!"

Both Appli Drivers are shocked and worried that Takuya is here with them. However, they didn't recover their state as the enemy make their next move.

(Vivi) "Sakusimon, seize them this instant."

(Sakusimon) "Yes, mam."

The ground glows as several lines appeared on the surface which formed a shogi board-like formation underneath Takuya's group. Before they noticed, a wall came out behind the three Appli Drivers as handcuffs extended to their arms and pull them to the wall, leaving them hanging.

(Takuya) "Aahh!"

(Gatchmon) "Takuya!"

(Aito) "Gah!"

(Dokamon) "Aniki!"

(Daisy) "Yah!"

(Musimon) "Daisy!"

Their Buddy Appmons are worried for their Drivers when they see them get caught in a trap, but Scorpmon interrupts as he shoots out bullets towards the Appmons, knocking them out.

(Takuya) "Gatchmon! Dokamon! Musimon!"

(Daisy) "Are you guys okay?!"

(Aito) "Damn! What the heck is this?!"

(Sakusimon) " _Everyone, welcome to the red carpet._ I hoped that you are comfortable with the setting that I put up for you."

 _(The Japanese Haiku is written in hiragana so I'm putting them in English with Italic)_

Sakusimon have appeared on top of the wall where Takuya is held as Gatchmon weakly use his search engine to check on his identity.

 **Appmon: Sakusimon**

 **Grade: Super**

 **Appli: Simulation**

(Gatchmon) "This guy…! He is a Super Appmon, too!"

(Sakusimon) " _The name's Sakusimon, the Simulation Appmon. Nice to meet you all._ "

As Sakusimon introduce himself in Haiku, Takuya tries to break out of his trap as Flint criticizes his effort.

(Flint) "Looks like your words are bigger than your actions. You can't even win against us who have more experiences with these kinds of stuff."

(Takuya) "Mmm!"

(Flint) "Now, I ask this once more. Hand over your Appli Drives, you three. We might spare all of you and your Appmons if you do this peacefully."

Flint demanded their Appli Drives when they are chained to the wall. Takuya who realized the current situation look at his friends who also look at him with fierce determination. All three have agree with each other silently as Takuya give out his answer.

(Takuya) "Never!"

(Flint) "Tch! You all are a stubborn group! Maybe if I crush your Appmons, you will have no reason to become Appli Drivers anymore… Scorpmon! Eliminate their Appmons!"

(Scorpmon) "Yes, sir!"

Scorpmon fires a barrage of bullets at Gatchmon and the others as they were hit by the rapid attacks. Dokamon and Musimon couldn't handle anymore damage as they went back to their chip forms while Gatchmon stand his ground. Takuya and the other two looked at them with worried expression at the hopeless situation until-

(Sakusimon) "Aaaaahhh!"

(Everyone) """ **!?** """

Sakusimon got hit by a shock attack from behind as he fell down from the wall where Takuya is held. Everyone in the area is greatly confused of this sudden event when a small figure appeared in front of Takuya and the others.

It is an Appmon they never seen before. It look like a dragon-like creature with black armored skin, red claws, red eyes and horns. It also wears a purple cape with a monster face hood.

The strange Appmon enlarges its right claw which then sprouts robotic hands that extended towards where the Appli Drivers were held. It managed to release them from their bindings as they fell to the ground.

(Mienumon) "What?!"

(Strange Appmon) "You there. Hand over that chip."

Mienumon is surprised when she saw the robotic hands are coming to her direction despite being invisible. It's robotic hands managed to shock her which made her drop Navimon's chip. The strange Appmon managed to grab it and give the chip back to the confused Takuya.

Aito and Daisy went to get their partner's chips and Takuya holds the injured Gatchmon into his arms while giving his thanks to the strange Appmon.

(Takuya) "T-Thanks for the save back there… Uh… Who are you and why did you save us?"

(Hackmon) "I am Hackmon, the Hacking Appmon. I'm here on orders to save you guys from your predicament."

(Takuya) "Orders?"

Takuya was confused about Hackmon's words when a voice call out to Flint's group in a troubling tone.

(Man #1) "S-Sir! We have a problem!"

(Flint) "What's the matter, men?!"

(Man #1) "One of the targets that we went to apprehend! He is too strong for us to handle! I'm afraid that we need he- Gah?!"

(Kazuma) "Shut up for a minute! Man, these guys are irritating, coming at me while I'm doing grocery shopping!"

The man's voice was cut off due to the young teenager kicking him into unconscious while making his appearance to Takuya's and Flint's group. It was Kazuma Suzugamori with an annoyed expression while carrying a grocery bag with his right hand.


	14. Vol 2 Chapter 4 part 2

**Author's note;** Sorry about the long absences of this series! I was so focused on my yugioh story that I spent little time on this, so sorry for the wait! By the way, I'm doing back and forth on my series so I'm doing yugioh next! Thank you for reading and please review!"

* * *

(Takuya) "Kazuma!"

(Aito) "That guy! What the heck he is doing here?!"

(Daisy) "Who?"

Takuya and Aito were surprised at Kazuma's appearance while Daisy who hadn't met him before tilts her head in confusion. Unknownst to them, Hackmon already left their side and arrived near his Appli Driver. Takuya who saw Hackmon use his Appli Drive to scan this strange Appmon.

 **Appmon: Hackmon**

 **Grade: Standard**

 **Appli: Hacking**

(Flint) "So… You're Kazuma Suzugamori. One of the rogue Appli Drivers that we are targeting. I'm very surprised of how you managed to handle our men with little help from your Appmon."

(Kazuma) "Is that suppose to be a compliment? Because I'm not in a very good mood right now. Your men ambushed me while I'm doing my business! What the heck, man?!"

Flint breaks the silence moment as he talk about Kazuma's capabilities, but the person himself doesn't seem happy about it and complains to them of their interruptions of his daily life. Hector butt in the conversation as he speak out.

(Hector) "Well, sorry about that! (Not really!) But you might upset them a little since I see that you still carry an Appli Drive. Tell you what, just give us your device and your Appmon so we can leave you alone and mind your own business. Isn't that a good deal?"

(Kazuma) "I refuse."

(Hector) "Eh? But you are going to have many troubles in the future if you carry this thing around."

(Kazuma) "True, I don't like any troublesome things happening to me, but why should I give my stuff to you? I rather beat the heck out of you all to get me some space!"

Kazuma refuse their demands while also threatening them, which makes them became hostile to him as Flint speaks.

(Flint) "I take it that you're refusing to cooperate?"

(Vivi) "It appear so."

(Hector) "Ha, you're crazy! You think that you alone can take all three of us and three of our Super Appmons?! I like to see you try!"

Flint, Vivi and Hector are preparing to fight Kazuma and his Appmon as Scorpmon, Sakusimon and Mienumon get ready for battle. Takuya and his friends look worrying at Kazuma as they know the strength of those three Cipher agents and Hackmon tells his Appli Driver about his plans for today.

(Hackmon) "Kazuma, I might handle them on my own for a while, but we might miss your appointment with Mamoru so I suggest that I become Raidramon to finish them quickly."

(Kazuma) "Good point, Hackmon. Hey! I'm on a tight schedule right now so I better make this quick!"

Kazuma took out an Appmon chip from his pocket and it looks inactive at the moment.

(Flint) "That's… Super Appmon's Non-Active chip?!"

(Vivi) "Is he planning to fight us with it?"

(Hector) "Ha, it won't work! He is really crazy if he thinks he can beat us with that!"

(Kazuma) "Looks like you guys need to be taught a lesson. Hackmon! Active!"

Hackmon responded as he turns into light which goes into the inactive chip, same thing happening in his pocket as another light came out of it and went to the chip. His chip becomes bright as it regains its color and turn activated.

(Kazuma) "Appmon Chip, ready!"

Kazuma insert his active chip into his Appli Drive and held it up as light came out of it and landing on the ground. After the light has subsided, a black dragon looking similar to Hackmon with large black and silver wings and with a series of keyhole-like patterns on his back. It also wears a black cape with a monster face hood and its fingers have key-like claws on the ends of them.

(Takuya) "No way! Did he just bring out a Super Appmon without App Fusion!?"

(Aito) "Furthermore, he just Appliarise him like no problem!?"

(Daisy) "Amazing…"

Takuya, Aito and Daisy are surprised that Kazuma able to Appliarise a Super Appmon as Takuya scan Hackmon's new form with his Appli Drive again.

 **Appmon: Raidramon**

 **Grade: Super**

 **Appli: Super Hacking**

Even Flint's team are surprised at this revelation, but they immediately regain their composure as three of them think that they still have the advantage in battle.

(Hector) "Well, it is a little surprising that you managed to Super Appliarise a Super Appmon already, but we have the advantage over numbers!"

(Kazuma) "Oh, is that so?"

(Raidramon) "You best keep this in your mind. My ability is Super Hacking. I'm more than enough to beat you three!"

(Vivi) "We'll see. Sakusimon, attack."

(Sakusimon) "Yes, mam. Time to set up the board!"

Sakusimon attacks first by making the large board like before as several lines formed on the ground. Raidramon smirks at this when he insert his tail into the ground which causes several sparks and the shogi-board surface is disrupted as it faded into nothing.

(Sakusimon) "What?! He hacked my field!?"

(Raidramon) "There's more that I can do. Like this!"

Raidramon declares when he sent sparks on the ground that headed towards around Sakusimon, making a stone pillar that rises up from the surface while taken the Simulation Appmon by surprised. Then he jumps towards the shocked Super Appmon and slam into him which sends him crashing into the wall.

Raidramon landed his spot when he saw several bullets coming towards him. Scorpmon begins firing with his rifle the moment he spot an opening at the Super Hacking Appmon. Raidramon insert his tail in the ground again as Kazuma type something on the holographic keyboard that just appear before him.

(Kazuma) "Double Hack."

Kazuma types the codes to Raidramon when the bullet coming at him were stopped in mid-air and disperse like a barrier is in between Raidramon and the attack.

(Scorpmon) "Impossible?! My bullets didn't even hit him?!"

(Raidramon) "You there. Time for you to come out from hiding!"

Sparks came out from Raidramon's tail as he sends them towards the building where Scorpmon is position and cause it to collapse. Scorpmon fell along the debris while Sakusimon who was underneath the same building was about to be crushed.

(Sakusimon) "Waaahhh!"

(Scorpmon) "Aaaahhh!"

Both of them screamed as the entire place collapse around them. Suddenly, Raidramon sense something behind and slam with his tail at it, causing its appearance to be visible and reveals Mienumon who was trying to do a sneak attack.

(Mienumon) "Gah! How could you notice me?!"

(Raidramon) "I don't need to tell you that!"

Raidramon replied back to her as Mienumon landed on her feet after being pushed by his tail. Two other Appmons, Scorpmon and Sakusimon, came out from the rubble and group together with Mienumon as three of them look a bit wounded while standing in front of their enemy.

(Scorpmon) " _Huh_ … _Huh_ … I can't believe that one Super Appmon managed to corner us like this!"

(Raidramon) "Time to end this."

Raidramon declares as he sinks his tail and claws into the ground. Several sparks are appearing around him as Kazuma gives his order to his Appmon.

(Kazuma) "Now, Raidramon!"

[Barrage Jack!] Raidramon sends spikes in the shape of its fingers out of the ground in a line towards the Cipher Appmons, ending with a ball of them bursting out underneath the Appmons. Scorpmon, Sakusimon and Mienumon were sent flying from the impacted of that attack.

(Cipher Appmons) """ **AAaahh!** """

Their Appli Drivers were completely surprised of the battle going on before they fell to the ground due to the quake from Raidramon's attack. The Cipher Appmons also fallen near their Buddies as he stopped attacking. The area was devastated and several digital buildings were collapsed shows how much power it has.

(Takuya) "Whoa…"

(Gatchmon) "Yeah… He beat them without breaking a sweat…"

(Aito) "Just how powerful is that guy?!"

(Daisy) "Incredible…"

Takuya and his friends were awed by the battle that Kazuma have dominated. They were in the safe distance from the battlefield and saw everything that is going on. Flint tries to get up when Raidramon pushes him down and pointed his claws at him. Kazuma came to his Appmon side and start talking to Flint.

(Kazuma) "Hey, looks like our roles are reversed now. Normally, I wouldn't care about your organization or what you're doing, but you guys managed to tick me off so I'm going to ask you some questions."

(Flint) "Gii…! How…?! How do you get so much power for a few months while we were trained for three years?!"

(Kazuma) "You're not in a position to ask questions so I won't bother answering. Now where is your headquarters and what are you planning?"

(Flint) "Tch!"

Flint gritted his teeth as he is being threatening to answer questions made by Kazuma while he was hold back by Raidramon's claws. Takuya feels that he is going too far and tries to ask Kazuma to hold back when another voice cut in the conversation.

(Unknown voice) "' _Crunch_ ' I can't believe that the proud agents of Cipher were pushed around by some male teen. What a bunch of losers!"

Takuya and the other Appli Drivers were taken by surprised by that voice, even Kazuma and his Appmon as they look at the direction where they have found a teenager male with blonde, long spiky hair and blue leather coat decorated with black feathers eating a snack while sitting on the debris created from the attack earlier. He also has metal ring earrings and black, leather boots.

The Appli Drivers were wondering of when this person came here as Kazuma start questioning the teen.

(Kazuma) "Hey! Who the heck are you? Are you this guy's companions?"

(Unknown male teen) "Sort of, but companion is not the right word. ' _Crunch_ ' We're more like associates than friends."

(Kazuma) "Whatever. Are you here for fight or watch your 'associates' to suffer?"

(Takuya) "Hey, Kazuma! That's going too far!"

(Unknown male teen) "Nah, I was thinking of making a book. I'm think the first chapter of my book will be called… 'The Massacre of the Appli Drivers!'"

The male teenager finished his snack and crushed the bag as he speak out his objective. Takuya and his friends were surprised by this as the male teenager rushes at Kazuma while making a fist.

(Raidramon) "Kazuma!"

Raidramon tries to protect his Buddy as he put out his other claw to block the incoming punch. The teen's fist made contact as he punches Raidramon's palm.

"!?" Something unbelievable just happen as Raidramon is being push back a little by that teenager's punch while everyone who saw that widen their eye's in exclamation. The teen also step back as he check his hand for any damage.

(Unknown male teen) "Whew! Can't believe that you managed to take my punch without being sent flying! This will be fun!"

(Kazuma) "Raidramon! What happen back there?!"

(Raidramon) "Kazuma, be careful! This guy… is not any normal human!"

(Kazuma) "What?!"

(Unknown male teen) "Human? Ha Ha Ha! Idiots! Don't lump me with you guys. I'm more than just a human!"

(Unknown female voice) "Hey, Raiden! Don't start the party without us! Man, you are sure a bloodthirsty type."

(Unknown rough voice) "Yeah, we want to have chance at them, too!"

Two voices calling out to the male teen named Raiden as they make an appearance behind him where everyone can see them. The first one is a teenage girl who wears flashy outfits and a long white coat like a gyaru. She has artificial tan skin and bleached white hair. The other is a large, well built teen with a rough face with thick lips and black hair that was shaved on the sides and tied with the remaining hair into a short ponytail. He wears a black tank top and brown cargo pants that makes him look like he is belong to the military.

(Raiden) "Ryuzaki, Abby. You're late! I was ready to fight these chumps without ya."

(Abby) "That is because someone rushes off in a hurry while we are dealing with stowaway that managed to get in the AR-Field!"

(Ryuzaki) "Yeah, we leave the problem with that intruder to our men to deal with and come here to see that you hadn't destroy them yet!"

(Raiden) "Oh chill out, guys!"

(Kazuma) "You three… Who the hell are you people?"

Kazuma cautiously ask for their identities of the mysterious trio that have appeared before them. The trio stopped talking and look at Kazuma and the other Appli Drivers with an interesting stares as Raiden speaks out to them first.

(Raiden) "Us? We're the Hybrids, the top members of Cipher."

(Abby) "We are also the next generation of human evolution."

(Takuya) "Hybrids? Human evolution?"

(Kazuma) "What the heck… Speak something that makes sense!"

(Ryuzaki) "If you don't believe our words, then we will show you our power!"

(Raiden) "You say it, Ryuzaki! Let's trash this punk of who he is dealing with!"

The Hybrids took out something out of their pockets that look similar to an Appli Driver, but without a cover or any chip input as these three held their devices high and shout out something.

(Raiden) "Let's do this! Hyper Bio Evolution!"

(Abby) "Hyper Bio Evolution!"

(Ryuzaki) "Hyper Bio Evolution!"

Three of them shouted out some kind of command code as their bodies starts to glow and covers their entire being. After the light has subsided, everyone in the present, including Flint's group, became surprised and shocked of what they have seen.

In place of the Hybrids were three creatures that they never seen before. At Raiden's spot is a giant, armored bird with lightning markings. At Abby's is a giant, snake covered with white armor while at Ryuzaki's is a green stegosaurus with numerous metal spikes on his back. All three of them have some sort of energy tube on the back of their heads and their heads colored red.

(Kazuma) "What the hell?! Seriously, who are you… What are you guys?!"

(Raiden) "I'm BioThunderbirdmon! We are the next evolution of mankind!"

(Abby) "I'm BioCoatlmon. We are the fusion between human and Digimon!"

(Ryuzaki) "I'm BioStegomon. Prepare to face our might!"

(Takuya) "Fusion between human and… Digimon? What do you mean?"

Takuya became confused of the Hybrid's words as Gatchmon tries to check on their status, but his face became shocked in a few seconds.

(Gatchmon) "No good! I can't find any data related to them! They must have been fused with the Digimons they have destroy and download their data!"

(Takuya) "Eh?! Gatchmon, what are you talking about?!"

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Enough talk! Time for you to die!"

(Raidramon) "Kazuma, move away!"

BioThunderbirdmon ends the conversation as he flies over to Kazuma, who is taken surprised, in order to tackle him. Raidramon who saw that pushes his Appli Driver away as BioThunderbirdmon's tackle misses him barely.

Then Raidramon retaliates by sink his tail into the ground and sends sparks to BioThunderbirdmon's position which creates a stone pillar like the time with Sakusimon that headed towards the Hybrid. However, BioThunderbirdmon smirks at this as he easily crushes the pillar with his claws.

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Ha! Do you think that trick will work on me?!"

(Raidramon) "Then how about this!"

Raidramon who saw that his previous attack didn't work tries to do a frontal assault as he uses his claws to wounded the Hybrid.

[Guillotine Wheel!] BioStegomon intercept them by spinning his body into a living saw with his row of spikes and went between their confrontation. Raidramon's claws have contacted BioStegomon's spikes, but it couldn't make a dent on it as sparks flew out due to its hardness.

(Raidramon) "Tch! What a strong defense!"

(BioStegomon) "You aren't getting away that easily!"

Raidramon who saw his frontal assault failed tries to back out, but BioStegomon didn't let him slip away easily as he changed his direction towards Raidramon and slam him with his rotating spikes.

(Raidramon) "Aaaahhhh!"

Raidramon is being hit by BioStegomon's spikes as he feels like his body is being shredded into pieces for a second before blasted backwards. BioCoatlmon is behind him as she intianate her attack.

[Freeze Wave!] BioCoatlmon wraps around Raidramon with her body and releases a wave of paralyzing energy to him as the Super Hacking Appmon is attacked by the shock.

(Raidramon) "Gaaaahhh!"

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Oh Abby! I going to finish him off so move away!"

(BioCoatlmon) "Alright!"

BioCoatlmon lets go of Raidramon and the latter is still feeling the effects of her attack as BioThunderbirdmon prepare his own.

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Take this!"

[Thunder Storm!] BioThunderbirdmon releases a wave of thunder and electricity from his wings and formed a tornado around Raidramon as the Appmon is seriously damaged from the strength of it.

(Raidramon) "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

(Kazuma) "Raidramon!"

Kazuma yells in exclamation as he saw his Buddy Appmon is easily dealt with before changing back into his chip form. Takuya and his friends saw the whole event were baffled.

(Takuya) "No way!"

(Gatchmon) "Raidramon is defeated?!"

(Aito) "That guy who easily defeat the Cipher's Appmon got beaten by those guys?!"

(Daisy) "Impossible…"

They let out their disbelief of what just happened. Raidramon was able to defeat Flint's group with ease. However, he cannot handle the might of these so-called Hybrids and was dispatched easily by them. Even Flint's group was bewildered by this too as Kazuma went and able to retrieve his partner's chip before being blown off by BioThunderbirdmon who hit him with his wings.

(Kazuma) "Keh…!"

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Ha Ha Ha! Looks like this is all that you got! Alright, time to exterminate you all!"

(BioCoatlmon) "Wait Raiden. Our co-workers are also there so you better not hurt them badly."

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Don't worry about it, Abby! Our boss told us that he doesn't need them anymore since he got us!"

(Flint) "What?!"

Flint is shocked by this, even Vivi and Hector were surprised as well, as the Appli Drivers saw that BioThunderbirdmon is preparing to finish them off.

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Now all of you can die!'

(Mystery boy) "Chirinmon, now!"

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Huh?!"

[Jinsoku no Kokoroe!] Everyone is confused by that voice as a mythological flying horse-like figure came fast in front of the Hybrids before slashing each of them with its horn.

 _(Japanese word for Knowledge of Swift= Jinsoku no Kokoroe)_

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Gah?!"

(BioCoatlmon) "Aah!"

(BioStegomon) "Koff?!"

The Hybrids were hurt for the first time by an unknown intruder as they were dumbfounded by this. The horse landed in front of Takuya's group as someone jumps off from the horse's back before it change into a small creature looking like a hybrid of a fox and a weasel.

Takuya saw that person is a sixteen year-old bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair, wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants and a scarf tied around his neck.

(Takuya) "Uh… Who are you?"

(Danny) "I'm Danial Layton and we're here to help you four Appli Drivers. But call me Danny."

(Kudamon) "I'm Kudamon, Danial's partner."

(Takuya) "Danial? Kudamon?"

(Kazuma) "Hey! You're the guy who's been stalking me since last month!"

Takuya mutters the names of their saviors while Kazuma yells in exclamation as he recognized the boy in front of him. Aito and Daisy were simply baffled at this as the Hybrids gotten over their shock.

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Ow?! He managed to hurt us! Who the hell is he?!"

(BioCoatlmon) "Wait! That's the stowaway who got in with us to the AR-Field!"

(BioStegomon) "I can't believe that he managed to get through to our men!"

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Well he'll pay for this!" [Thunder-!]

(Danny) "I don't think so! Kudamon, now!"

[Zekkoushou!] Seeing that BioThunderbirdmon start his attack, Danny give an order to his Digimon Partner as Kudamon emitted a great flash of light from his earring which blinded the Hybrids and Flint's group. After the flash has subsided, everyone look at where Takuya's group's spot is and saw that they have disappeared along with the mystery intruder.

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Damn it! They've gotten away! Let's go after them!"

(Weber) "No. You three need to head back to headquarters."

The Hybrids paused their actions as they heard their boss's voice in their transmitter in their ears. Then BioThunderbirdmon let's out his complaints to this order.

(BioThunderbirdmon) "Why?! We haven't finished the mission yet, and we are still stronger than them so we had to-"

(Weber) "I said that all of you head back to headquarters this instant. Don't worry about them because I saw the result from your battle right now. With your strengths, they won't think of disrupting us now. Besides, tomorrow is the day that we activate our special program so we need you three to be in top form in case something happens. Also, tell our agents to head back as well. There are still some uses for them to do."

(BioCoatlmon) "Understood."

(BioStegomon) "Yes sir!"

(BioThunderbirdmon) "... Fine."

The Hybrids agree to their boss's order while BioThunderbirdmon reluctantly agrees as they change back to their human forms. Then Raiden look at the Flint's groups and tell them about the boss's orders.

(Raiden) "Looks like you three are still kept for a little longer. Head back to headquarters and confront the boss. I bet that he will punish you three for failing the mission. Ha Ha Ha!"

(Flint) "Che…!"

Flint's face became distorted as Raiden laughs at their failure before heading back to their base. Flint is shaken about what happen in this mission as he clasps his fists on the ground in frustration.

…

In the real world, Takuya and his friends are staying at an apartment with their mysterious savior after their encounter with Cipher's agents. After they escape from them, Danny led them to his apartment to rest while avoiding Cipher's attention. The place appears to be high-class as there are several fancy furnitures and table sets around them, including a high-definition TV and an expensive computer.

The three Appli Drivers except Kazuma are kind of uncomfortable with this setting when Danny gives them drinks to relax. They have also bring their Appmons out after managed to recover a little of their strengths.

(Danny) "Here are some beverages. Sorry if the place makes you unsettle. My caretaker seem to have worry about my living conditions so she designed the place a bit too much."

(Takuya) "N-No worries… We are just not use to this, that's all. Anyway, thanks for the drinks. And also for saving us."

(Aito) "Yeah, same here. Thanks.'

(Daisy) "Thank you…"

(Kazuma) "Whatever."

The Appli Drivers took their beverages while saying their thanks to Danny (except Kazuma) as they start drinking. Their Appmons also took the drinks and are enjoying the taste while Hackmon simply sipping his quietly. Kudamon climbs up on his partner's shoulders and resting his body as he coils around Danny's neck. After drinking a little, Takuya saw the exchange between both of them as he start speaking some questions.

(Takuya) "Uhhh…"

(Danny) "If you have questions, feel free to ask. I will best answer on what you want to know."

(Takuya) "Okay… Danial, I mean Danny, are you an Appli Driver like us?"

(Danny) "The answer to that is no, I'm not an Appli Driver. I am a Digimon Tamer which is sort of the same as an Appli Driver but for Digimon."

(Aito) "Digimon? What are they?"

(Kudamon) "We are digital monsters that are made of data and we came from the Digital World that is our home."

(Daisy) "But isn't that the same as Appmons?"

(Kudamon) "Well sort of. Both of our species may seem similar as we are made of codes and data, but our origins are different. The Appmons are based on the smartphones application while us Digimon are based on the information of the data that you humans put together like animals, people, and other things that the network holds."

As Kudamon continues to speak, Takuya looks at Gatchmon and saw his partner looks away from him as he averted eye-contact. He remember his words when Gatchmon first saw the Hybrids and saying things like Digimon.

(Takuya) "You knew that there is another species like yours existed. Why you didn't tell me about this?"

(Gatchmon) "Cause! I feel like it is not the right time to talk about that! And also you never asked!"

(Takuya) "What…?!"

Takuya is dumbfound at Gatchmon's answer as Danny and Kudamon continues the conversation. He explained to them about the Digimon's nature, their way of evolution, about the Digital World and how it's connected to the network as it expanded, and other things related to it.

(Danny) "So that is all I know about the Digimon and their world. There are still other things about the Digimon that we hadn't know about, that is all we have managed."

(Aito) "Wow… That is pretty deep stuff…"

(Daisy) "Yeah… There is another world in our network that most of us never knew before."

(Dokamon) "Aniki! We Appmons are unique, too!"

(Musimon) "That's right, yo!"

(Aito) "Of course you guys are! There are still unknown things about you guys as well!"

(Daisy) "Uh-Huh!"

(Takuya) "Yeah… There are many unknown things happening around us, even Appmons and Digimons. But I have another question. Why did you help us, Danny? You are a Digimon Tamer while we are Appli Drivers so why?"

(Kazuma) "I'm curious about that, too. What is your reason for helping us?"

After Takuya asked this question, Kazuma, who didn't speak during the explanation, spoke out to Danny as he questions about this guy's motives as well. Danny seem natural as he spoke out.

(Danny) "Of course that I have a reason for helping you guys. After all, both of our sides are fighting against a common enemy."

(Takuya) "Enemy? You mean Cipher? Are you saying that they also involve not only Appmon but Digimon as well?"

(Danny) "That's right. You have heard from the Hybrids before as they were the latest experiments of their work. I will explain the connection between them and us since now you four are now involve."

Takuya remember the words from Raiden who said that they were the fusion between human and Digimon as he shudders the thought of what other experimentations that Cipher did. Danny explain to the Appli Drivers about the story behind Cipher and the Digimon.

According to him, it was twelve years-ago that a mysterious footage has appeared on different places around the world as they show shows several creatures known as Digimon fighting against a giant white tree named Yggdrasil in a war. After the footage has ended, several people who have seen it were convinced that it is from another world. Some people want to explore the unknown world while others were planning to use this knowledge to bring benefit for mankind so those people formed a secret organization called Cipher to conduct various experiments and committed illegal activities for the sake of their goal.

The people who want to explore the Digital World couldn't stand Cipher's actions so they formed their own resistances against them as they gather several people for their cause. Danny is one of them as he knew about the cruelty and seriousness about Cipher's method and won't let them get away with anything. After hearing that Spirix Corporation is involved with this, Takuya and the others, except Kazuma, were very surprised at this as they cried out in shocked.

Three months ago, one of the Cipher's divisions were making an artificial Virus-like Digimons called Kuramon to make the Digital World's inhabitants became wild and destroy each other without dirtying their own hands. However, one of the Kuramons went astray of its programming and went berserk, destroying everything in its path while evolving into Infermon. The Digimon Tamers managed to defeat Infermon in New York and stopped that division's plan.

But the side effects from that battle starts to appear as the space known as the AR-Field has been created and allow many Digimons and Appmon can freely flow between dimensions. The other Cipher's division in Japan is currently taking advantage of this while making a weapon that will destroy all of the digital lifeforms in one go.

(Danny) "I was tracing their movements for a while before getting a glimpse of their plans. That is when I knew that I won't be able to this by myself so I was planning to find allies for combating their forces. I have found Kazuma Suzugamori being one of the potential ally and kept track of him for a while until I found you two came to his apartment."

(Kazuma) "Well that sounds well for you, but for me it is a total pain in the ass! I keep trying to throw you off track whenever I go! If you want help, why don't you ask your fellow Tamers for assistances?"

(Danny) "At first, I didn't let the Tamers to know about this since they are new to the whole Digimon business so I left them in the dark in order for them to get use to it. But now it is currently impossible to ask for their help."

(Aito) "Why is that?"

(Kudamon) "Because the communications to them are down and they are currently stuck in the Digital World for a week or two. Cipher has somehow managed to cause the dimensional wall between our worlds unstable which make their Digivices unable to open the portal. If this goes on, it will be too late to stop the other division's plan."

(Daisy) "Oh no… That's terrible…"

(Danny) "Because of that, we have to give an excuse to their families and school about the reason for their absences. Luckily, they were able to accept the excuse somehow and now we are trying to bring the Digimon Tamers back home before they notice something strange. However, if we managed to destroy the device causing this, they might be able to get home without any problem. But in order to do that, I may need your help on this."

(Kazuma) "Well, I don't know about these three, but I'm not getting involved because I have something else to do better than this. See ya."

(Aito) "What?! Earlier, you were about to handle those agents without any problem and ask about their plans. Now you don't want to help out because you have something to do than this?!"

(Kazuma) "Of course. I'm still mad at their intrusion, but I have bigger plans for today so I better leave. By the way, I helped you earlier because I owe you for helping Mamoru the other day. Now we are even. Come on, Hackmon."

(Hackmon) "Got it, Kazuma."

(Takuya) "Wait! Kazuma!"

Takuya tries to reason him about this as he saw the latter gets up and went to the door with his Buddy Appmon. However, he stopped his movement when Danny spoke out to him.

(Danny) "Are you going to Mamoru's place in order to protect him now they know your identity and history? Cause I doubt that you will be unable to handle the organization by yourself, especially after your encounter against the Hybrids."

(Kazuma) "...So you know about him, huh?"

(Danny) "That's right. I look up everything about you since I might need your help for future problems, including your illegal activities as a hacker."

(Takuya) "What?! Kazuma, you are a hacker?!"

(Danny) "Of course. You may not know this, but he had genius-level programming skills that was inherited from his father who works at a famous company before the incident. Unfortunately, he has been using them for illegal hacking to gain funds for Mamoru's medical bills. How else that he was able to get this money for a short time with his other job?"

After hearing those words, Takuya realized that it make sense. Gatchmon said that Kazuma's job is working at a local store which doesn't seem to provide a lot of money for Mamoru's medical bills. Kazuma who had heard of this angrily went up to Danny and pull his shirt to bring him up. Danny remain composed to this as Kudamon gets off his shoulder.

(Kazuma) "Shut up! I'll do whatever I want with these skills of mine so are you planning to threaten me into working with you?!"

(Danny) "Not at all. I was just stating the facts about yourself. However, I do have a proposal for you to choose. You can leave this room and go on with your everyday life while trying to protect Mamoru from the shadows. Or you can work at Spirix Corporation as our secret informant and we will provided you the funds needed for Mamoru's medical bills."

(Kazuma) "...Can your company able to do this to someone like me? After all, medical bills for Mamoru aren't very cheap."

(Danny) "Don't worry about that. I'll have you know that my caretaker is the acting president so I'm pretty sure she will provide you the funds you need. Also, we can erase your hacking activities to let you off the hook from the law. But it is up to you to make your own choice."

After hearing his proposal, Kazuma went into deep thinking as he is seriously consider the deal that Danny provided before speaking out his resolve.

(Kazuma) "...Alright. I accept your proposal. It sound like a good deal for me so I will go along with this. However, I did this with my own will, got it?!"

Danny is looking satisfied at this as he nodded his head before turning to face the other three about their own choice in this matter.

(Danny) "What about you three? What do you want to do about this situation?"

(Takuya) "What? Us? Well..."

(Aito) "I don't know exactly…"'

(Daisy) "Uhh… "

Seeing their hesitation, Danny decided not to put pressure on this as he spoke out.

(Danny) "If you three decided not to get involved, then go ahead and return to your everyday life. But if you three decided to fight, then you better prepare yourself quickly for today because I'm planning to stop their plans tomorrow. It appears that Cipher has finished making their weapon and plan to activate it the next day so you better think about your choices wisely. Anyhow, I think we need some supper after that battle. Oh alright! You two need to call your families to ease their worries about your absences while Daisy calls her manager about the reason why she disappears all of the sudden."

After saying those words, Danny went into the kitchen to get some food for them with Kudamon following him while the Appli Drivers are thinking about their choices.


End file.
